Mutant High
by Mae Rose
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke go on a mission to save the Xmen. Kurama’s ill? Yusuke’s taking tests? Hiei’s cooking and playing pool? A WAR? Can our boys get through school? Read and find out! YAOI WARNING! END IS HERE story 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hay look I have got this edited err so lets that my editor hehe. Thaxs girl well the only thing that has gotten edited is this chapter so far…. But it's good enough. **

**Yaoi, you have been warned. So if you do not like DON'T READ. Also I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-men. Any flames will be used on my younger sister.**

Pairing: Kurama/Hiei Yusuke/Keiko Kuwabara/Yukina (only a little of this though)

--------------------------------------

"You will all have to be very careful on this mission. This must be done right. Later on today you will have guests coming over to inform you that you have mutant abilities. True, you do not, but I'm going to tweak your energy signals to the point where that is how it will be seen.

"You will be going to a school for mutants, and then you must protect it from the demons that have somehow been enlisted in what is called the 'Brotherhood of Mutants'.

"Kurama, you will be visited first. I know that your mom does not know of your demon powers, so this will be a little difficult for you. I must tell you now that your job will be the most difficult to fulfill, though. Your job is to put on an act of fear. I want you to act as though you put on an act of bravery all the time; when you are told about your powers, pretend as though that act has been dropped.

"You are to act as though you feel betrayed by everyone in the world, except those people that you know. When you are visited, you are to flee to Genkai's temple, where Yusuke and Hiei will be. I want you to know that your relationship will help you in this mission so show it more often than you currently do.

"Kurama, you must act as though the only ones that you trust while at school are Hiei and Yusuke. You are also able to show all of your power.

"Yusuke and Hiei, you can be as you are, just don't skip the classes. The only difference you should show is in how you act; you must be very protective of Kurama. Another thing, I want you to make it look as though you don't have total control of your powers.

"Now that I have told you about the mission, I want you all to do as I say. Oh, and one more thing. Botan has some charms that will translate English for you; you will still be able to speak Japanese and everything, but you will also be able to speak English. Good luck!"

The mission tape ended.

"HEY, KOENMA NEVER SAID ANY THING ABOUT ME! WHAT ABOUT ME?! DO I JUST HAVE TO STAY HERE WHILE THE WORLD IS IN TROUBLE?"

"Will you just shut up you baka. It's no wonder why he never said anything about you!" as Hiei said this, Kuwabara turned to him, his face going bright red.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE, SHRIMP?!"

"Hey you two, calm down. Listen Kuwabara, we need someone here in case there is another mission." Kurama explained.

"Oh... ha ha… yeah! While you guys go PLAY SCHOOL, I'LL BE HERE PROTECTING THE WORLD. I, THE GREAT KUWAB..." Kuwabara did not even get a chance to finish what he was saying, because he was knocked out by Genkai.

"Well Kurama, I guess you should be going now. Remember what your job is. We will see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiei took Kurama inside and looked around. Not seeing Genkai, he called out for the next best person, "YUKINA!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Yukina yelled back. Hiei was just about reply when Kurama whimpered in pain.

Yukina had heard her brother calling her and started towards the entrance of the house; it was then that she heard Kurama's whimper. Running, she knelt down next to her brother and Kurama.

"Oh my…what happened to him?" Yukina asked as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Get Genkai." Hiei demanded.

Nodding, Yukina stood up and ran to find her. Hiei continued on his way to the room Genkai had given to him and Kurama for whenever they stayed the night. He gently laid Kurama on the bed and started to gently stroke his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke slowly turned to the mutants, "Now, tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here. I, personally, don't take too kindly to people who hurt my friends. So you all better have a good excuse." he stated, glaring at them with a look worthy of the demon king.

"Yusuke, please calm down. These people are not here to hurt anyone. My son has powers and they just want to help..." Shiori said softly.

"I know he has powers. Hiei and I both have them too. We already have a teacher and we don't need any more. Ku-Shuichi doesn't need anyone in his life that is just going to hurt him, the way these people have already." As Yusuke spoke he noticed the mutants exchange looks with one another before nodding their heads.

It was then that Yukina rushed in, "Genkai, Hiei and Kurama need help now!"

Within moments Genkai and Kuwabara came running out of the forest. Kuwabara took a spot next to Yusuke, while Genkai ran inside her house along with Yukina.

"What's going on Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"These mutants found out about Kurama's powers and went after him. Hit him with a dart that forces him to go fox without his approval. Not a very pleasant experience." Yusuke summarized. After a few moments Shiori started to speak.

"Yusuke you need to understand..."

"Mrs. Hatanaka, you are the last person who should be defending these people." Yusuke growled.

Logan looked at Yusuke, "Listen bub, if you have similar powers as your friend then we all have something in common. We didn't mean to cause Shuichi any harm. This is the first time something like this has happened." As soon as he finished talking, the ground began to shake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genkai ran over to Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was curled up in his lap and whimpering in pain. She sat on the bed next to them, "What happened?" Genkai held her had over him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"He was hit with a dart that was supposed to immobilize him and his powers but instead he started to shift forms." Hiei stated.

Genkai looked him over, finding that what ever was in his system was the cause of this.

"Ok, I'm going to try to block the liquids running through him and try to get his body to expel them.**(1) **Hold him down." Genkai ordered. Hiei nodded and placed his weight on top of Kurama. Genkai started to pour her power into Kurama. After a few minutes the mixture of Genkai's power, Hiei's Jagon eye and Kurama's own powers grew to be too much for Kurama to handle before his powers exploded.**(2)**

The Plants in the room shot out of control, pinning Yukina and Genkai against the wall. Most of the plant seeds in his hair circled around him and Hiei, forming a kind of cocoon around them. The ground shook as Kurama's and Hiei's power grew. A few second later the door opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urameshi, you feel that?"

"Yea I do…Oh no, you don't think…" Yusuke asked, his face paling. They both turned towards the temple and saw it was covered in vines and other flora, "Damn it, Kuwabara, we need to get in there right now!"

Kuwabara nodded as they both rushed towards the door, the mutants and Shiori following. They ran down the hall to the source of the power explosion, Hiei's room. Using some of his powers, Yusuke forced open the door and entered the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 O,O

**THIS IS EDITED WOOT!**

**Well here we go with this next chapter. I hope to make it longer but that would all depend on what I get done. SO WARNINGS YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-men. All flames will be used on my little sister.**

**Pairings: Yusuke/Kayko Kurama/Hiei Kuwabara/Yukina**

**BOLD Youko talking**

'**Kurama thinking'**

"People Talking" 

**Hiei talking in Kurama's mind**

Meeting the X-men

Kurama was now running through the woods toward Genkai's Temple. WHIZZ another dart past him almost getting him on the shoulder. Following him was the two men that were in the room, he had no clue why the others had not followed he figured they would. He had been running for about 15 minuets and they had yet to hit him with a dart. He figured that at the rate he was going he would be at the temple in about 10 minutes. Also thinking that because they were humans following him, that would tire out faster then he would. As he ran he still let his tears flow down his face, his eyes blurring once in a while, and because of this he ended up wiping his eyes every now and then.

He was almost there about five minutes away when it happened. As he went up to wipe his eye the one with the gun shot at him. A dart now embedded in his left shoulder. A minute after he got shot he could feel that it was spreading. With all of his running it may take effect a minute before he got there and he knew this. Think of the only thing that he could do he yelled out.

"HIEI HELP... HELP..." As he yelled this out he let more tears fall down his face knowing that Hiei would most likely not hear yet he sped up his pace. About a minute latter he saw the temple. "HIEI! HELP... HIEI!" as he ran up the temple he saw something that upset him a little bit coming up the stairs in a hurried walk was his mother, and the 2 females. 'She knew I would run for Hiei. She brought them here!' Running faster, he made it up the stairs were he nearly collapsed. "HIEI... HELP!"

Kurama was feeling even more sluggish and he knows that he was going to be unconscious in a few minutes. He runs to the front doors but before e gets there Yusuke and Hiei came running out. He ran for them, right as he got there his legs gave out he fell to the ground behind them, Both of them were in there fighting stances, Hiei's sword was out and Yusuke was ready to punch the living daylights out of anyone.

Kurama's POV

As I fell to the ground I felt pain run through me something was not right! It hit agent and I felt as though something was trying to force me to change then it hit me. What if the darts they use are not for normal humans? I could be forced in to my other form.

"WHAT...HAVE YOU...HIT ME WITH...?" Kurama who was struggling just to say that felt a huge pain run through him he was right the dart he was hit with was forcing him in to one of his other form. Kurama curled in to a ball feeling his transformation beginning. What felt like minutes latter, he felt Hiei holding him whispering in his ear to get him to calm down. What seemed like hours latter he passed out. Coming in to darkness he could not feel the pain fading.

Normal POV (back to where Kurama fell down)

"WHAT...HAVE YOU... HIT ME WITH." Was what everyone heard before Kurama let out a harsh cry of pain curling up into a ball behind Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei turned and looked at Yusuke before turning around and polling Kurama in to his lap. Kurama was screaming out in pain and had sweat running down his paled face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Yusuke yelled to the strangers but was surprised to find Kurama's mom standing amongst them.

"The only thing that we have done is hit him with a sedative that would knock him out and prevent all second effects of his powers. Or to put easer it would prevent him from using his powers while knocked out. It was designed for mutants and should work on all of us" said Jean.

"WELL YOU MUST HAVE MADE A MISTAKE LOOK AT HIM HE'S IN A LOT OF FUCKING PAIN!" Yusuke yelled at the intruders. Well this was going on Kurama was yelling in pain and his hair was streaking silver. If you were to look closer you would be able to see a tail starting to form. "Hiei what's happening over there?"

"He's being forced in to his other form. It is causing a lot of pain. DAM at this rate he will pass out. This needs to stop." Hiei turned back to the pained fox in his arms. Kurama had tears running down his face and was screaming into his shirt. White mist started to surround him not as much as when he usually transforms. His ears have fully changed and his tails were starting to come in.

Yusuke took a few steps back to where he was now behind Hiei and Kurama. "Do you think grandma could help him?" Yusuke asked still standing in a fighting spot. The intruders have not moved from were they were standing when Kurama fell. "I don't know. This has never happened before. He's not doing to good though." Hiei put his hands under Kurama's head and knees and picked him up. "I'll go put him in a bed. Keep an eye on them. I'll have Genkai take a look at him, while I'm at, it try to figure out what is happening." Hiei said as he started to walk to the door way of the temple.


	4. Chapter 4 O,O

**THIS IS EDITED WOOT! … **

**All right here is the next chappy. I am happy that every one likes it so far. More then likely you know the pairing and such what. So here we go with the story. **

Trouble

Hiei took Kurama in side and looked around. He did not see Genkai anywhere. "YUKIAN!" he called out to his younger sister. "HIA?" he heard her yell from the kitchen. Just as he was going to say something Kurama cried out in pain again. Yukina heard this and came running out of the kitchen.

"OH MY WHAT HAPPENED?" Yukon ran over to look Kurama over but was stopped by Hiei. "Go get Genkai!" With out asking why Yukina went running out of the temple. Hiei went to his room were he sat on the bed with Kurama still crying in his lap.

Out side after Hiei went in

Yusuke stayed in his spot as he watched Hiei go inside. Then he turned to the ones at fault. "What are you people doing here? I don't take kindly to people who hurt my friends so you better have a good excuse." Yusuke said you can tell by the tone in his voice that he was pissed. Then the one person that he did not expect to talk spoke up, Kurama's mom.

"Yusuke please calm down these people are not here to hurt anyone. Listen, my son has powers and they just want to help..." she did not get to finish because she was interrupted. "I know he has powers so do Hiei and I. We already have a teacher and we don't need anymore. He does not need anyone who just is going to hurt him the way they have." As Yusuke said this he noted that the "so called Teachers" looked at each other and nodded there heads.

All of a sudden they all saw Yukina come running out of the temple yelling. "GENKI HELP... BROTHER AND KURAMA NEED HELP COME QUICK. THEY WENT BACK TO BROTHERS ROOM." Then from around the corner came two people. Genkai and Kuwabara, Kuwabara went a ran for Yusuke seemingly as he was looking ready to fight, well Genkai went with the young girl into the temple.

" What's going on Yusuke?" he asked. Yusuke not moving from his spot as his friend came up to him said. "Let's just say these people have found out about Kurama's, Hiei's, and myself special powers, they went after Kurama. He was shot with some sort of dart with some thing in it, and now it is causing him to go Fox on us. He in a lot of pain because he has no control over his change." after Yusuke explained this they stood there for few more seconds before Shiori started to speak.

" Listen Yusuke, you need to understand..." "NO, I DO NOT. THE PEOPLE YOU ARE DEFENDING JUST CAUSED YOUR SON A LOT OF PAIN AND YOU STILL WANT TO DEFEND THEM!" Yusuke yelled out in rage. The one that had the gun spoke up. "Listen, kid if you are the other mutant then we all have something in common. We did not intend for the boy to be in any pain, this is the first time something like this has happened."

Just then as he finished talking the ground started to shake...

With Hiei as Genkai walks in

Genkai walked over to were Hiei was sitting. Kurama was curled up in his lap still and was crying and screaming. The pain he was in was obvious. Genkai sat on the bed next to them. "What happened?" Genkai held her had over him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"He was hit with a dart that was supposed to immobilize him and his powers but instead he started to shift forms." Hiei explained.

Genkai looked over him finding that what ever was in his system was the case of this.

" Ok I'm going to try to block the liquids running through him and try to get his body to expel them. Hold him down." Genkai said this and Hiei pulled him firmly to himself. Genkai started to grow blue her power Gathering around Kurama. She sat there for about 2 minutes before her power extended and shot out of control. It mixed with Hiei's Jagon power that was pulled into Kurama's body. Hiei's eyes turned black and his power started to surround him. Kurama's power shot out of control. The Plants in the room shot out of control and pined Yukina and Genkai against the wall. Most of the plant seeds in his hair circled around him and Hiei, forming a kind of cocoon around them. The ground shook and Kurama's and Hiei's Power grew. A few second later, the door opened...

Back with Yusuke and Kuwabara

(How much are you h8ing me right now?)

"Yusuke you feel that?" "Yes I do... SHIT LOOK AT THE TEMPLE!" As they Kuwabara turned, he got a god look at plants popping up from the ground and trying to rap around the temple. "KUWABARA WE NEED TO GET IN THERE SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT." "YAH, LETS GET IN THERE BEFORE THE DOOR GETS BLOCKED." They yelled to one another as they ran for the temple door. The people that they were looking often followed them in the temple. Running toward the hall were Hiei's room was they heard the front door slam. Turning to look, Yusuke saw the others following, But what caught his eye was the large vine that was covering the door. He turned and ran to Hiei's room and threw open the door.

TBC

Yay you all rely h8 me now. Humm I wonder what is going to happen. Remember, all flames will be used to cook my little sister and I mean it. Also, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING.


	5. Chapter 5 O,O

**THIS IS EDITED….**

**(INSERT DISCLAMER HERE) OK ON WITH THE STORY**

The door slowly open to revel Genkai and Yukina pined up again the wall, by green vines In the middle of the room there looked like a coon of vines, and just visible in the coon of vines they could see Kurama who was mostly finished with his transformation . Hiei who was also in the vines still had Kurama on his lap. Only there was something was different about him, his eyes were glazed black and his powers were out of control. His black flames were surrounding them. White mist still floated above the ground.

They were shocked with what they saw. "Well who should we be mostly worried about?" Yusuke turned to Kuwabara "I don't know if we get to Kurama then we can get him to let up with his vines. Only with all the fire I don't know if we can get to them." Yusuke looked back at the others there faces were covered with surprise except for Shiori who looked horrified.

"I GOT IT. Yusuke transform and get near Hiei." Yusuke started to transform, then turned to Kuwabara. "What you got in mind?"

"If you can get close enough use the spirit wave it should bring Hiei back so he can calm Kurama. Only that will only work if it just his powers out of control. Which, I think, that's what it is." Yusuke shook his head ok and started to walk forward. He got up to the cocoon he put a hand on Hiei. A pained look crossed his face. Hiei was hot to the touch. Yusuke started to glow Blue. Then he was blown in to the wall. He tried to stand up but fell. Kuwabara ran over to him.

"What happened?" "Something's blocking him I can't get through. Genkai would do better at it then me." Kuwabara turned and looked at Hiei, then stood up and walked over to him. "HEY SHRIMP IS THIS HOW YOU CONTROLL YOUR SELF. THIS PROVES THAT IM BETTER THEN YOU. HAHAHA YOU'RE SO WEAK." With that Kuwabara was thrown up agents the wall. The black fire started to Dissipate. The redness in Hiei's eyes coming back. Hiei leaned down and started to whisper sweetly to Kurama. With one final cry of pain, Kurama finished his transformation. All the Plants turned back to there normal size and calmed down. Yukina and Genkai landed on the floor. Kurama then passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Hiei picked him up in to his arms and wrapped on of his smaller blankets around him. Then he stood up and turned to the others. The he smiled a little. "Baka for once you use your head. Yukina will you get me a glass of ice water and Eyedropper (1).

Yukina, at this, scurried out of the room. Hiei turned to look at the guest that had entered HIS ROOM with out permission.

"What are they doing in here? I told u to keep them out side. NOT ONE OF THEM WILL TOUCH MY KURAMA AGAIN!" Hiei turned away from them and moved over to the corner of his bed to lean up agents the wall. He then put a pillow on his lap and settled Kurama upon it.

"Listen kid, we did not intend for that to happen to him. It never happened before." The one with the funny hair cut said (Logan).

Yukina walked in with the asked for items. She handed them to Hiei. "Brother will he be ok?" Yukina asked as she pet Kurama's tails. "He should be ok; he'll just be a little tired for a wile. I don't think that he will be able to switch form for a while," Hiei said. He took the eyedropper and put some water in it. He then dropped the water in to Kurama's mouth. Kurama swallowed the water and when it stopped coming he let out a whimper. Hiei at then refilled it and repeated.

Well Hiei was doing this Genkai turned to talk with the people.

"Well, welcome I guess, I am the physics master Genkai. I am Hiei and Yukina's caregiver, and the other boys are my students. You have come to my property and started trouble. What do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6 O,O

**WOOT THIS IS EDITED!**

**Hay everyone I'm back, here's the next chapter. My friend gave me a few suggestions so here is one that I'm going to try out, I'm not going to up date the story until I get 10 Reviews to the chapter as odd as this makes me feel. She said that I would get more reviews this way. You all know the warning and pairing. Also If anyone has a challenge for my next story I'm open for it and would love one : ). I'M SORRY. I feel bad about the # of reviews if it doesn't work out, then I am not going to do it again. **

The guest went to say something but was silenced by Genkai's hand. "Lets all move to the sitting room. Yukina, would you put on some tea please. Hiei Bring Kurama and join us as well." Hiei nodded his head yes in acknowledgment. Genkai let the Guests in to the sitting room.

"First off, I think introductions are in order." (From right to left there sitting in a circle) Scott, Jean, Aurora (Storm), Logan, Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated on the couch behind Genkai, and Kurama's mom was sitting on the floor off to the side.

"Ok now what do u all want?" Aurora was the on to speak. "We are teachers at a school for Mutants. We take in kids and teach them how to control their powers. It's also a place for them to be with others that are like them." Yukina came in and passed out tea to everyone in the room then took a seat next to Kurama's Mom. Hiei walked in to the room and sat on a chair next to the couch. Yukina handed him the glass of milk that was on the table with another eyedropper in it. (THIS IS FOR KURAMA :))

"I don't really think you are needed for that when it comes to my students, but it could be a learning experience that could help them in future events. I am not a mutant I am a physic so I can't cover every thing that they may need. The most I can do is what I have done already. "When she finished saying this Hiei turned and glared at her.

"I will not leave my sister or my fox!" Genkai looked him in the eye and finished the argument right there with... "You will go, Yukina is fine right here with Kuwabara and myself. Kurama is who needs you the most and you know it. He more then likely, we will not like the thought of going with out the only people that he trusts. Hiei you and Yusuke WILL go with him. You know his fears..." she left it at that. Hiei looked at Yusuke with a questioning look on his face. "Are you going to go?" Hiei asked Yusuke. "Give us a day to think about it." With that Hiei and Yusuke got up and left the room, Hiei carrying Kurama with him.

They walked in to Hiei's room and sat on his bed. "Well this mission sure is going well," Yusuke said with sarcasm in his voice. Hiei put a pillow on his lap and laid Kurama on it. He softly Pet him. "Well I think that right now Kurama's have the most Trouble with the mission. Maybe we should beat the living hell out of Koenma for what happened to him." Yusuke said. "Well I'm going to go get my book. Kayko is making me read for school. Can I stay in here while I read so that Kuwabara doesn't come in here and bug me?" Hiei nodded his head yes and lied down on his bed; he pulled Kurama up agents his chest. Just as he was pulling up his blankets so that they were around Kurama and him Yusuke walked back in and sat on the window seat. "I'm taking a nap Yusuke wake me up for dinner." And with that Hiei fell asleep.

Yusuke sat on the window seat reading. This is something that he did not do often. He was doing it for Kayko. Believe it or not, our little Yusuke has been getting good grades in school as of late keeping a B average.

With the x-men after they left the room.

The x-men watched as the three left the room. Sipping at her tea, Jean started the questions. "So what are those threes powers?" Genkai looked up for a minute then back to her tea. "There powers, well they are different. I have heard of many different kinds of mutant powers, but these three it's just strange. They all have for some reason different forms that they can change in to. You saw Yusuke's and Kurama's. Hiei does not show his that often. Yusuke has a power that he has named Spirit power. He can make blasts like a gun or a bomb. Kurama, he has a power to control plants and manipulates them to his advantage. He can make them turn in to weapons. Some times, like earlier he gets out of control, the plants will defend him, or try to protect him. He has 3 forums, the one he was in earlier, the one he is in now, and a humanoid fox like form. "After she said this Shiori spoke up. "My son's name is not Kurama why do you keep calling him that?" Genkai turned and looked at her. "He is called that here for a reason of his own; he goes by that because the ones that he most trusts gave him the name. We gave him that nick name because of his other forms. Now, as I was saying, Kurama does not like to be around other people. He fears getting close to anyone because of what he is. Did you ever wonder why he never had any other friends beside the group that he is in now? It's because he is afraid of everyone. He try's hard to please people so that they don't try to get close to him. There are other things about him that I will let him tell if he wishes to. Lastly we have Hiei, he has more then one power, his parents were both mutants, he has both of there powers and one of his own. He can create black fire and control it, he has the power of telekinesis, and on his own, he can move as fast as lighting. Yukina his twin sister did not get any powers they all pasted to him, Hiei is very protective of Kurama, if you have not figured it out already they are going out, they have been for about 2 mouths. So, if I were you, I would not try and separate them at all while in that school. Lastly Kurama and Hiei should share a room of there own. I don't think that Kurama would feel safe in a room with other kids. Even if Hiei is with him, he, still, will not like being with so many people. You could also put Yusuke in a room with them."

Well there was a little more talking about the school and the classes. (Sorry I don't feel like Wright the conversation any more.) Yukina came out "Genkai we should start dinner soon." Genkai looked at the time and saw that it was 4ish.

TBC

**Well REVIEW so I don't feel so bad. And remember what I asked for a new challenge. And last but not least I hope that you all enjoyed the story**


	7. Chapter 7 O,O

**WOOT THIS IS EDITED!**

**Ok here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I would like to remind everyone that I am Dyslexic. I'm not good with my spelling though I try. I am going to get my friend to look over the spelling. Forgive me for my mistakes I don't do it intensely. Now you all know the pairing and Warning. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND, WELL, stuff. Also one pairing has changed. I don't know if I'm going to keep it or not so if you want to play with another pairing other then Kurama and Hiei then let me know. I could use ideas or I'll just keep my own. NOW OFF TO THE STORY :)**

Genkai and Yukina were in the kitchen cooking, and the x-men were in the sitting room talking. They were talking about when they should leave and such what.

IN HIEI'S ROOM WITH THEM

Hiei slowly woke for him nap and sat up. Over in the window Yusuke looked at him and gave a little smile." hay i see that you're up finally." Hiei just turned and gave a little nod of his head then turned to look at Kurama. Kurama was still curled ageist his chest sleeping. Hiei pet him on the fur softly. Kurama gave a lil whimper before he moved a little. "Kurama?" Hiei called. Kurama opened his eyes and looked around. He then closed them and gave out a little whimper. Hiei called to him again and Kurama opened his eye and tried to walk over to his face but fell. He gave out a whimper and just lied down. Hiei went and picked him up in his arms, Kurama licked his nose and barred his head in Hiei's neck. Yusuke gave a smile at this and came over and sat on the bed next to hem. He held his hand out to pet Kurama and stopped to look at Hiei questioning. Hiei gave a nod and Yusuke started to pet Kurama. "Hey there Kurama, nice to see you up and at 'em. How do you feel?" Kurama gave out a snort and gave Yusuke a little lick on his fingers. He then laid his head on Hiei's shoulder. "I'll take that for you feel like shit. I wonder when dinners going to be done."

They sat on Hiei's bed petting Kurama. About 20 minutes latter there was a soft knock on the door. Then Yukina entered. "Brother, dinner is done." she then spotted Kurama awake and came over and sat next to Hiei. She started to pet him on the head. He gave off a purr enjoying all the attention." I made you your favorite, Dead chicken( umm.. just to let you all know this is something I made up well cooking one night it has shrimp and chicken in it with parmesan cheese and some other spices... its not raw chicken hehehe I like the name though.) So I hope that you are hungry." Yukina looked up at Hiei and smiled. "Well we should get going. I'm starving." Yusuke said as he walked out of the room to go get the food. MMMMMMMMM FOOD. OOPS, BACK TO THE STORY... Hiei stood up with Kurama in his arms still and started to walk down to the hall with Yukina. "You can go be seated at the table I'll bring you your food." and with that she waked in to the kitchen. Hiei walked in to the dinning room it was a good thing that it was a large dinning room, and could fit all the people. Hiei sat across for the one with the bad Hair that was named Logan. He didn't say anything. Kurama who was lying with his head on Hiei's shoulder decided to try and face the table. He turned his head toward the table and tried to turn his body. Hiei helped him to where he was now sitting in his lap with his head laying on the table. Kurama kept his eyes closed because he still could not see out of them clearly. Genkai walked out of the kitchen and sat her plate down everyone got up and started to the kitchen Yukina come out on there way in with a tray and sat it in front of Hiei. Hiei thanked her and gave Kurama a piece of shrimp. Shiori, who was on her way, saw this; she gave a smile to see Kurama take the food from the chopsticks. Knowing that her son was ok and awake made her feel better. Everyone came out ate there was a little conversation but not to much. Hiei feed Kurama and him self, All though Kurama did not eat as much as he would have liked. When Yukina finished, she took Hiei's Plate in with hers. Hiei sat at the table and pulled Kurama up more so that he was in his arms. Kurama gave out a yawn gave Hiei a lick on the nose and laid his head on Hiei's shoulder.

"Hiei, I would like you and Yusuke to give off a show for our gust so that they can see what powers you have then tomorrow you will be leaving so I would like to pack Kurama's and your stuff." Genkai said as she went to wash her dishes.

When everyone was done eating they went out side in to the training area to spar. "Yusuke I want you and Kuwabara to go first, don't beat him up to bad." Genkai said. Yusuke and Kuwabara got in the ring. They took up there fighting Poisson. Hiei and Yukina sat under a tree, well the rest stood a little away to get a good look. Shiori sat on the ground were Genkai was standing. Genkai walked to the edge of the ring. "GO"...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 O,O

**THIS IS EDITED!**

**Well I didn't really get that many reviews from the last chapter. So before I give you the next chapter I need 10 Reviews. I hope that you like this Chapter. The pairings are the same… FOR NOW…. Also I CANT SPELL THAT WELL AND I HAVE YET TO GET THIS CHAPTER BACK FROM MY BETA so go easy on me **

Yusuke lunged at Kuwabara, and landed a blow on Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara was throne back by this he got up and charged at Yusuke, both of them were tossed pouches and kicks at each other. Some were blocked and others hit. All of a sudden Kuwabara landed a hard punch on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke was blown back in to a Tree. Yusuke got up, his hair started to get longer and turn a whitish color. He full transformed and his tattoos were showing. He charged at Kuwabara who let out a yell. Yusuke started to through punches that were 5x the speed as normal. Kuwabara, who was trying to avoid as many blows as he could, could not even get in one blow. So he did the only thing he could. He dropped to the ground, to where he was laying on his back and used his feet to kick Yusuke back. Kuwabara then rolled to a side, getting up as fast as he could run. Yusuke, who was now very mad, ran after him. Yusuke stopped and brought up his finger that was already glowing, and took aim.

Genkai watching this from the side line gave a worried glance and was wondering what Kuwabara was up to. "SPIRIT GUN" A wave of blue light was shot heading straight for Kuwabara who turned facing it. He held out his hands and closed his eye

: BAM: the attack hit what looked to be a shield made out of Kuwabara's spirit sword. Breathing hard Kuwabara was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL YUSUKE YOU COULD HAVE HURT ME WITH THAT SHOT." Yusuke started to laugh his ass of. Well holding his sides fell on the ground. Kuwabara was now beyond pissed, walked over to him and kicked him in the side.

Standing up Yusuke gave Kuwabara a pat on the back. "Yah, I know, but you should have seen your face. You looked ready to wet your self." On the side lines the x-men were extremely impressed by this. Shiori was extremely surprised by what had just happened before her eyes.

"OK, hi, you're up next." Hiei stood up with Kurama still in his arms walked over the ring. Yusuke ran over to him. "Hey, I'll take Kurama well you fight." Hiei gave a nod of his head and handed Kurama to him." Kuwabara you're fighting him. Get in there." Kuwabara turned to look at her, his face was covered in horror. "You want me to fight him? HE'LL KILL ME! U HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING." Genkai turned and looked at him. "Fine if he scares you that much. She walked over to the ring to join Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara went and took a seat by Yukina.

Hiei got in to a fighting position, Genkai stood calmly. "GO!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei disappeared running at top speed around Genkai. From the side lines the x-men were surprised. They could not see him; Remembering from earlier about how Genkai said that he could move fast was the only thing that was keeping them from thinking that he could turn invisible. Hiei reappeared after missing for about a minute. A sword now lay next to Genkai. He gave a smirk and Took off his cloak. He then got in to a position to draw his sword. Genkai picked up the sword that lay next to her. Hiei then disappeared again Genkai turned to he left to block an oncoming strike for Hiei. She went for a counter strike but Hiei disappeared once more. Only to reappear, to strike her once more she blocked. This went on for a bout a wile. Genkai figured it was time for something different. Using a little of her Ki she sent him flying in to a tree. Hiei stood up to find that Genkai has taken his sword that was knocked for his hand she went and through both over to Yusuke and Kuwabara who set them on the tree.

Hiei was a little disappointed that they were no longer using the swords. He looked at Genkai who was powering up. Then he understood, he summoned fire to surround him. He did not think that he would need to summon the black fire yet. He sent a wave of fire at Genkai who created a shield to block it. Hiei threw more fire blasts at Genkai, who blocked each one of them. Getting tire of this he stared to summon the black fire of his dragon he would not call the dragon just its fire. The cover over his Jagon burst in to flames and dissipated. Hiei took to the sky, behind him it looked like a dragon was flying through the air. From the sky he started strait for Genkai on a full blown charge. Genkai powered up getting ready to use the spirit wave to knock his powers back.

On the side lines the x-men and Shiori were all impressed. They watched as Hiei summoned the fire and through it at Genkai. What got them was when his bandana that Shiori always wondered why he wore, burst in to flames to reveal a third eye. Black fire surrounded them and they watched as he took off in to the sky. They, then, heard whining coming for near the other boys. Looking over there they saw tat the now foxed Kurama was struggling in Yusuke's arms whimpering. Yusuke was trying to calm him but it was not working. Kurama bit Yusuke's arm and got free, once freed he started to wobble over to were the ring was, only after not even a meter he collapsed on the ground and struggled to get up.

By this time Hiei was just about to hit, Genkai used the spirit wave and blew him in to a tree. Hiei took a minute to recover, he stood up and was about to go after Genkai when he saw Kurama struggling to stand. He turned and looked at Genkai and gave a shake of his head indicating no more, and walked to Kurama. He picked Kurama up and held him close calming him down. Turning to Yusuke he gave a sign that to follow. Yusuke stood and they walked inside.


	9. Chapter 9 O,O

**WOOT THIS IS EDITED!**

**Well, I did not get the amount of reviews that I needed but it has been a week so here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it. You all know the disclaimer and you know the pairing witch I did change one but I'm not telling with one but here's your hint it only affects one pairing in any way well there you go have fun.**

Hiei walked in to his room followed by Yusuke. He sat Kurama down on the bed and started to hum. (YAYA I know Hiei would never do this but he is.) . Yusuke sat on the bed and pet Kurama. He turned to Hiei, "So I guess that we are packing?" "Yes." Hiei said take clothing out of his closet. It was a mix of his stuff and Kurama's, seemingly ask both Kurama and Hiei shared a room. Once Hiei finished packing he had 4 bags full of there stuff. Hiei turned to Yusuke. "You packing or just going to sit there staring at me?" Yusuke looked at him with a scowl on his face. "I can just through it all in a bag at the last minute." Hiei walked over to Kurama and started to pet him. 'Kurama?' Hiei asked telepathically. 'Mmmm?' Kurama managed to say.' is there any thing you need from home?' he looked at Kurama who nodded his head yes. "Well we should get going then." Hiei said as he picked Kurama up. "Going? Where are we going?" Yusuke asked confession shown on his face. Hiei didn't say a thing and jumped out the window. Hiei headed to Kurama's, he landed on Kurama's window sill and opened the window, he climbed through the window.' what do you need?' Hiei asked Kurama. 'Mm...My...seeds from...I...in my desk. Mmm...Hair stuff...my pic...pictures and my...journal.' Hiei went about gathering Kurama's stuff and stuffed it in a duffel bag that he got from Kurama's closet. Hiei went and turned to Kurama.' any thing else that you need?' Kurama looked around the room then back at Hiei.

'My...my...medical kit.' Hiei grabbed that and turned to Kurama. 'th...that's...all.' with that Hiei went and picked Kurama up and jumped out of the window. Heading back to Genkai's, he pushed at a stopped at a pound and sat on the ground. Kurama stumbled from his lap and walked toward the pound. He was still unsteady on his feet and fell a few times. He stumbled his way over to the small pound and sat down on the slightly damp ground. Hiei sat there and keep an eye over Kurama. In his weaken state any demon could get him and kill him. Kurama sat there for a little wile the plants that were around him had made him more comfortable.

They sat there for about an hour. Kurama just laying there on the ground in the shad. He did not mind that the ground was damp for the pound, intact he found it relaxing. Hiei sat there up agents a tree. Hiei had stopped here so that Kurama can feed off of the plants energy a little. He only took what they gave him. The fact of the matter is that the plants were more then happy to help Kurama. The made him a little more comfortable by wrapping around him. With him being near the plants it helped him replenish his youki faster.

Kurama drifted off in to sleep. After being there for about an hour all together, Hiei walked over to Kurama and picked him up taking him back to Genkai's temple. When he entered the room he was swamped by Yusuke. "Were did you two go? Kurama's weak and you just decide to jump out the window with out saying anything at all. Do you know how worried I was about you?" Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Do you think that I would let anyone or anything hurt my lover in the form that he is in? Do you think that lowly of me? Even, us, demons will protect what we love." Yusuke looked in Hiei's eyes it has been a will sense he and Kurama started to date and in that short time Hiei has changed more then what you would think that he would. "I'm sorry Hiei I just overreacted a little, you just disappear like that and I was scared that something might happen to you and Kurama." Hiei just gave a little nod of his head. "You packed yet?" Yusuke nodded yes. "Well I guess we had better be going then.

They walked out to the living room were the X-men had been sitting while they did what it was that they needed. Yusuke who had also grabbed some of Kurama and Hiei's bags was the one to speak. "Well I guess that we are ready to go." Aurora stood up and turned to the boys. "Ok then we will Leave in half and hour, come we will show you were to put your bags." The boys started to follow her off to the side were they cam across a huge jet. "Just put your things on this," she said well getting abroad it. Yusuke and Hiei got on it and went and put there stuff in the back. Yusuke gave a whistle." Wow, look at this beauty." Yusuke turned to Hiei and in demon tong "" would love to have one of these for my kingdom."" Hiei looked around it then turned to Yusuke. "I'm not flying in this." Yusuke let of a laugh and looked at him. "How are you going to get to America then? Fly on your own." "Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do." Hiei said turning and walking off the jet. Aurora turned to Yusuke "he is joking right?" Yusuke let out another Laugh" no I think he was telling the truth." with that Yusuke walked out of the Jet following Hiei. Hiei walked inside to Yukina. "You going to be ok?" he asked her. "Don't worry about me, brother. I got Kuwabara here with me, As well as Genkai. Take care of Kurama. I hope he gets better." she said as she pet Kurama's head. She gave Kurama a kiss on the head and gave Hiei a kiss on his cheek. "Love you both take care."

Yusuke was on the phone with Kayko and his mom saying good bye. When he was done he and Hiei walked over to the jet. "Here" Hiei said handing Kurama to him. He took off his cloak and warped Kurama in it, and then handed him back to Yusuke. "You take him while I run." Yusuke gave a nod of his head. The X-men who were behind him, looked at him like he was crazy. "You not rely going to run all the way to America! There's an ocean, you know a BIG PUDDLE OF WATER, what you going to do walk on it." asked Logan. Hiei turned and looked at him with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to walk on the water I'm going to run on it." Yusuke go on the ship and sat down he sat Kurama down in his lap. Jean walked up to him. "Here I'll hold Kurama for you well you buckled up." She held her hands out but Yusuke made no move to hand him to her. Hiei walked in to the jet and took Kurama from Yusuke. Yusuke buckled up and took Kurama back from Hiei.

Hiei got out of the jet and watched to doors close up. The jet started to take off.

**With Hiei Outside the jet**

Hiei took off after the jet. If flew fast but Hiei was able to keep up. He came to the ocean and started to speed up more. He was nor running on the water really fast, the hole time keeping the jet in view. Then he came to a HUGE storm in the middle of the ocean. OHHHH it's a Hurricane. Hiei knew that he could not just run through it going around would cause him to lose view of the jet. So he did the only other thing he could. He took off into the sky using his dragon powers. ( ummmm Hiei in the show kind of fly when he summons the Dragon so I'm making it to were he can well kind of fly or at least use his fire to like, propel him through the air : ) ) Hiei speed up and flew next to the jet. He continues to follow it, then for some reason it slowed down and he went flying informant of it. Hiei slowed down a little bit, Right now all that you can see of him is a big black dragon. (Wow that would be like WTF if you're, like, sky gazing) There was a lot of free land that he was flying over only a house here and there. The jet was now in front of him and was going lower. Now from up in the sky were he was it looked like that was a storm going on down below. Hiei made a slow descend as well. When he broke through the clouds there was a storm and he was getting wet. This did not make him happy at all.

After about 10 minutes the storm dissipated and they were near a small town it didn't look as if there was that much people around Hiei drooped back a little and the jet flew ahead of him. He slowed down a lot more when he saw something fall from the sky. He went to see what it was. What he found was a Dead bird (what did u think it was going to be?). He took off again following Yusuke's energy source. He found it and went in for a landing.

**On the jet before it took off**

Yusuke sat in his seat with Kurama in his lap the jet started to take off. He held Kurama on his lap keeping him in Hiei's cloak. He watched out the window seeing a little black dote following them on the ground below. If anyone other them his saw it then they would think that they were going crazy. From in front of him he heard Scott say they needed to go because a storm was coming. Yusuke looked down, Hiei was getting further away. Then Hiei's youki increased and he followed the jet up word. He flew right by the jet, he looked like a Dragon flying through the air. Kurama awoke feeling Hiei's Ki so high caused him to panic. He started to struggle in Yusuke's lap. Yusuke coddled him in to his arms and started trying to calm him down. It was not working; the only person that Kurama wanted was Hiei right now. "How much longer tell we get there?" Yusuke asked still trying to get Kurama to calm down. "We got about 10 minutes but it looks like there is a storm below us.

"Here was are." Scott said slowing down the jet "WHAT THE FUCK IT THAT!" Looking in fount of them was a Hiei or as the X-men saw a dragon. The jet was slowing down as well as descending. It started to brake through cloud cover only to find tat it was raining, or more then raining it was pouring. "That was Hiei. I hope we didn't louse him." the jet was going slower that what it was before the storm outside started to stop. They went a little further and started to land. The storm was completely gone now and the sun was shining. The jet opened up and the X-men saw Yusuke run right out.

Yusuke stepped out of the jet to find a lot of kids starring at him. . The x-men followed Yusuke out of the jet. Then were approved by a old man in a wheel chair. "Welcome back x-men, I see that the mission went well." He then looked around and only saw one person with then. "Where are the other two that you were to get?" asked the man. Yusuke stared to look around but He did have long to look as Kurama gave him a harsh snap on his arm. Wriggling his way out after words. Kurama landed on the ground. He stumbled a little then fell. Yusuke started to walk over to him, but Hiei landed before he could get over there. Hiei was dripping wet from head to toe. "Hey, have a nice shower? Looks as though you got a little wet." Yusuke gave off a laugh at this. Hiei glared and used his Ki to dry himself off. He then walked over to Kurama and picked him up. Kurama started to lick Hiei's face then he set his head on Hiei's shoulder.

"Their all there now. The fox is also a mutant there was a mishap. "Xavior gave a nod and told them to tell him about it latter. He went over to where the new students were. "Welcome to my school, I'm Professor Charles Xavier.


	10. Chapter 10 O,O

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…(INSERT DISCLAMER HERE)**

"Welcome to my school, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Founder of this school." The bold guy in the wheel chair said. Yusuke gave a little nod of his heads we Hiei just stood there; he didn't act much like he cared. "Come with me to my office so that we may have a chat." He turned and started to head toward the school behind him. Yusuke looked over at Hiei and gave a nod, they then started to follow. They walked through the school hall and in to an office room. "Have a seat." Yusuke sat down and Hiei walked over to the window edge and sat on it. "This is the first time that we have had students come straight from Japan. We have had others come from other counties though. So is there anything that was can do to make your stay better?" Yusuke Turned to Hiei giving him a 'should I ask' look. "We need a room with just the 3 of us in it. Just 2 beds though me and Kurama sleep in the same bed. Kurama does not like to be in a room with people who he does not trust. We also need to be put in the same classes as him or at least one of us needs to be in his class." Hiei said not even turning to talk to them. Xavier looked the boys over. "You and Kurama share a bed? I don't see why you would." Yusuke stepped in here. "They are together and don't like to be separated. You can give us 3 beds but I don't think that the third will be used that much." Xavier sat there with a thoughtful look on his face. "Why do you need to be in the room with them?" Yusuke sat there and looked really confused. Then the though of what they may do came to mind. Turning to Hiei, "why do I need to be in the room with you two? I mean knowing Kurama..." "You don't need to be, but I would like you near by." Xavier looked between the two of them. "Well I will give Hiei and Kurama was it?" a nod from Hiei "You own room, Yusuke I'm going to put you in with some other students. Jean will show you your rooms. Jean put them in the western halls. Scott, Logan and Aurora, please stay in here and tell me how things went." Hiei stood up from the window as Yusuke stood from his chair. They followed Jean out of the room. They walked down a few hall ways tell she came to a stop and unlocked a room. "This will be yours and Kurama's room Hiei. Yusuke you will be bunked in a room 3 doors down. "She handed Hiei a key to the room and turned and walked back to where the office was

Hiei entered the room. There was a king size bed, 2 large windows with window seats, a dresser and a closet, A bathroom that was connected to the room, two little sets and a one armed sofa, a book shelf and 2 bed side tables. Yusuke stood there moth agape. "WOW, what a room I should have asked for one." Hiei walked over to the bed and laid Kurama upon it. "Help me get mine and Kurama's stuff so I don't need to leave him alone for that long." Yusuke and Hiei took off running to the jet the got Kurama's and Hiei's thing all in one trip and got back to the room not even being gone for 10 minutes. They got back to the room to find unexpected guest. One of witch was holding a squirming and whimpering Kurama. Hiei let out a growl with brought the threes attention to him.

"What are you doing out him DOWN!" The boy that was holding Kurama put him down and stood from the bed. "Sorry about that I was just petting him." The other 2 nodded there heads. Hiei walked over and took Kurama in to his arms trying to calm him down. Kurama gave him a lick on the nose and then snuggled his head were Hiei's neck and shoulder came together.

"He asked a question, what are you doing in there room?" Yusuke asked still standing at the door. "We just vanted to velcom you." Yusuke turned to the one who spoke. "Then why did you touch Kurama, you should have left him alone he does not trust other people, and in his weaken state Hiei is very protective of him!"

The girl turned to Yusuke as he explained this. "It's just a animal not like we could have hurt it much." Hiei looked pissed, "Just an animal... NO your wrong he is HUMAN just stuck in one of his lower forms. And Hiei is very protective of his lover!" Hiei, who was now sitting on the bed, gave out a little sigh. "Yusuke! stop talking so load your hurting Kurama's ears." They all turned to find gold eyes looking up sleepily at them. Yusuke walked over and sat on the bed next to them and started to pet Kurama apolitically. "The others in the room shifted a little uncomfortable. "So... My names Rouge, this is Kirk and bobby, and if you need a tour guide we can show you around." Hiei? Can you make me something to eat I'm a little hungry? Kurama asked. Hiei tuned to the others. "Can you show me the Kitchen?" the others nodded. "Follow us."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 O,O

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED! **

**Well this is the last day that I'm in this house… so this is the last chapter that I will put on the webpage from in this house… As I said in the A/N I don't know when I can get on next to up-date or even check my mail. But REVIEW NONE THE LESS PLES… I will try to up-date next weekend or something like that I could get it sooner or later depending on what my mom wants to do with me… Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter… and on we go… Remember I don't own anything yada yada yada ….**

They all headed for what the gang guessed was the kitchen. Once they got there they were surprised to find that there was Logan sitting up by the bar drinking a coke. He noticed there entrance and looked up. "Hey kid, how are you?" Rouge looked happy to see him. "Hey Logan, how was the trip?" she asked while sitting down next to him. He did answer and just sipped at his coke. Yusuke had taken a seat while Kirk showed Hiei around the kitchen where everything was and even how something's worked. Hiei then walked over to Yusuke and set Kurama in to his arms.

Hiei then started to pull out random things from the fridge and started to cut them up well put in a pot of water on the stove to boil. Never had the others in the room seen the thing that Hiei took out together in one thing. Hiei started to go through the cupboard not seeing what he wanted he disappeared. The student in the room were in complete surprised when he just reappeared with a bag. He unloaded the bag and put them in a cupboard that had nothing in it. He then took out some of the spices and dried up leaves. He put a pot of tea on the stove and started to fry stuff together.

By now our little friend had a big crowed by the door. The students could smell the food cooking and were surprised by the smell. On the other side of the world in Japan it would be around lunch time but in the US it was just about dinner time, so the kids were a little hungry but dinner would not be cooked for about another half an hour. When they saw that it was a kid cooking and one of the new students they were extremely surprised.

Hiei made a type of stir fry that had chicken for the meat. He went to the cupboard that he had claimed theirs and pulled out 2 sets of chopsticks he then served his and Yusuke some food, pulling Kurama on to his lap and feed him. Kurama took the food willingly and gave off a little purr. He was the one that had been teaching Hiei to cook and Hiei some how managed to take Mikai herbs and blend then with human herbs to make the food taste even better.

Yusuke loved anyone that would cook for him. HISSSSSSSSS there was the tea now done. Hiei got up and pored Yusuke and him self a glass he set them down and got out a small dish and put milk in it for Kurama who lapped at it happily. When they were finished Yusuke handed Kurama to Hiei and went to wash the dishes. He put the leftovers in to the fridge and washed up Hiei's cooking mess. No one noticed this but before he started to clean the female teachers had walked in to the room they were to say impressed that the boys could cook AND clean up after them self's.

When Yusuke had finished he turned to Hiei. "Why don't we go out side for a while? Kurama could use the air and a good run as well." Hiei gave a nod and stood. They, then, took off walking toward the door that they had passed on the way in to the kitchen, which they had only guessed, that lead out to the yard. And in deed it did. They walked out back were some of the younger kids were playing. Hiei walked for a tree in the yard it had a low and strong branch that he could sit on he set Kurama on the ground and jumped in to the tree.

Kurama who was set on the ground we a little throw off by the cool grass that he was on. Kurama stood he was a little wobbly but after a minute or so he was moving a little better. He just walked around exploring the yard. He for about 5 minutes disappeared behind a bush only god knowing what he was doing (BATHROOM BRAKE). When he came back out, he started to walk around a little more before walking over to Yusuke who had taken a seat under the tree that Hiei was in he lied his head on his leg. Yusuke started to pet his head softly causing Hiei to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

It was getting dark; all three boys had fallen asleep near the tree, when they felt a ki coming near. It was storm and the professor. Hiei jumped down on to the ground and cam over to them before they got to his sleeping friends. "What do you need?" The two looked at him. "We were just coming to call you in it is bed time, and we were told that you had fallen asleep out here a wile ago." Yusuke had woken up and was now getting up with Kurama in his arms. He walked over to Hiei and the other two. "What's up?" Hiei looked up at him. "Its bed time we need to go inside." With that, they started to walk into the Mansion. Yusuke gave Hiei Kurama and took off down the hall to his room. Hiei walked in to his room and put Kurama on the bed he then got in to pjs and got in bed with Kurama. Kurama curled in to the heat that Hiei's body gave off and fell in to a deep sleep.

TBC


	12. crying:: READ THIS PLES

Hi everyone, I want everyone to know that I enjoy righting this story and I'm going to keep going at it. I have only got one really bad review witch in below that I want you all to read. I know that I can't spell and I have gotten myself an Editor and they are helping me with my problem. Only no one has reviewed and told me that they just hated my story in general but this one person. I think that it's a little funny that they hated the story and yet read to chapter 4 be for sending me this ridiculous review. So read and Review any comments that you have on this review I need a confidences boost….

_All the bold is stuff this person spelt wrong from here on._

Dark Koorime708

2006-02-17

ch 4, reply

I wonder who "Yukian" is. And "Yukon". And "Genki".

I also wonder what "fult" means. "Lission"

And I wonder how Yukina knows who her brother is. And who "Spoke" is. What was Hiei supposing? Why is Kuwabara so happy, shouting "YAY!"?

O.O

YUSUKE'S EYE CAN COUGH!

--;

You need a beta reader. BADLY. Or, at the very least, need to run this through spell-checker.

Because you're not the **allmighty** **Godess** of Spelling!**1**

And, how much have you **acctually **seen/read of this series? From what I see you've just read bits and random pieces of the manga, and maybe an episode or two from the anime. Because this is seriously the worst fic I've ever read. At the very least you can have decent **gramer.**

And, Genk/a/i's explanation of what happened makes no **sience**. She's going to stop the /liquids/ in his body? And if you meant the sedative, then hey, Genkai can do that, right?

I mean, Genkai can do /anything/.

Note sarcasm.

Genkai would be unable to do anything like that, but would call upon Yukina to try and help her heal him.

Also, what the fuck happened with their powers. They just intertwined and went insane. FOR NO FUCKING REASON!

Try not to think of this as a flame, but more as...

Okay, yeah, this is a flame.

Stop speaking in netspeak, too, while your at it.

**Now I don't really like to make fun of people because I get a lot of it because I cant spell and so on, But this person should have stopped well she was ahead. If she don't like this story well that's her view… I love my story and I hope you all do aswell!**


	13. Chapter 12 O,O

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

Ahhhhh I'm so sorry I didn't look to see if it went up right. Well here it is re..errr...spaced (INSERT DISCLAMER HERE)

Hiei woke up before the sun came up. Kurama was still sleeping, so he quietly slipped out of bed and went for a walk around the campus. Unknown to him, Logan was also up and was following him. Well, he was just walking the way Hiei was going so it was not really following. Hiei took in the grounds there was a gaping hole when it came to security. He figured that he would not only need to put sound wards up in his room but warning wards as well. Hiei looked up in the sky and it was getting around the time that Kurama woke up so Hiei headed back in to the mansion.

He was heading to his and Kurama's room when he finally sensed Logan. Turning he gave him a questionable look. "Didn't know there were other people that got up as early as me," was all that Logan said before he went in to the kitchen. Hiei went in to his and Kurama's room to find the Fox still sleeping soundly on the bed. Hiei gave off a little smirk then walking in to the bathroom where he had put up his and Kurama's stuff. He got out to towels and left the bathroom.

**(well everyone you don't know how I had to think to word what is coming up next we all know that Kurama is stuck in his fox form we also know that he is a CLEAN FREAK so... Hiei's going to give him a shower so don't like SKIP TO WHEN I SAY DONE!)**

Hiei got undressed then went to go get Kurama who was still sleeping. He picked the fox up as to not wake him a good morning show is just what he needs. He then walked back in to the bathroom were he had started the shower. He went and steeped in the water hitting Kurama right on. Kurama, in turn, woke right up freaking out. He then found that it was the show he was in and in Hiei's arms as well. He gave Hiei a hard glare for the rude awakening. "Well it serves you right for not waking up in time. Or did you not want a show this morning Mr. vain." Kurama didn't even bother to reply because he knew whatever he said would be used against him. Hiei garbed Kurama's favorite shampoo and started to work it in to the fox's fur. The whole while doing this, Kurama was purring like there was no tomorrow. Hiei stuck him back in the spry of the water all of a sudden causing Kurama to give out a little yip. Knowing that Hiei could be evil when he wished, he gave a sharp nip on the hands that were holding him. All Hiei did was let out a low chuckle. "If your going to be like that then you can just lick your self clean like normal foxes do!"

**Safe to read now...**

Kurama put up with the torture of the shower, he even lassoing to the NO MORE BITING. Hiei steeped out of the shower and wrapped Kurama in a towel then used his powers to dry himself then went to go get dressed. Once dressed, he walked over to Kurama and started to rub his fur down with the towel. 'And why can't you just do the little ki trick to dry me off?' Kurama asked with a little bit of a snap in his town. "Now why would I do that when it's so much fun this way?" There was a knock on the door. Hiei just set the towel off to the side and went to answer it. Yusuke and the 3 so called x-men from yesterday were standing outside it. "What the hell do you want?" Hiei asked. He was really getting sick of the 3. First they toy with his fox, and then they follow Yusuke around like a pack of lost puppies.

Kurama who was still on the bed stood and gave off a little shake of his fur. He then turned and gave a yip in the direction of the others. Yusuke walked past Hiei hearing the door slam behind him. Walked over to Kurama and sat down to pet him, only to find that he was wet. "What in the world... Hiei can't you dry him off right?" Yusuke asked. 'That's not all he can't do right! He can't wake people up right!' Kurama gave out his complaint. Yusuke raised a brow at this and got a questioning look on his face. He then started to rub Kurama off with the towel until he was dry. Hiei then handed him the hair brush. Yusuke brushed Kurama gently; Kurama purred his little heart out. Hiei turned to look at them when Yusuke was finished. "Well let's go to the kitchen and I'll cook breakfast. They walked out of the room and down the hall way they got to the kitchen to find the 3, as well as Logan, in the kitchen. The kids looked tired as hell while Logan was drinking coffee. Hiei went off and started to cook. He made enough for everyone that was up at the minute and then he served them. They all sat down to eat. Hiei figured that the kids did not get up on there own that Yusuke was the cause of there up-ness.

Once everyone was done eating and the 3 kids did the dishes, Hiei who had Kurama and Yusuke went out side. The other 4 followed... they got outside Hiei set Kurama on the ground then walked in to the center of the yard. It was about 6:30 in the morning. Hiei got into a fighting position Yusuke walked over and positioned himself facing Hiei in a fighting position as well. They then launched at each other blurring from view. This was new to the kids and they were greatly impressed. They could not see much. The best they could get out of what was going on were blurs. Hiei and Yusuke went at it for about 10mins and then were done. Yusuke was pined to the ground with a sword at his throat.

Hiei stood and gave him a nod and walked over to where Kurama was playing with some plants by a tree. He picked him up and walked back to the mansion. Yusuke stood and walked after him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13 O,O

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

**LOL that was funny. well I got the 100 Review... And all I had to do was ask for it ... Well we all owe Neko Kirana a thax for both of her reviews for this to be well…done so quick… SO THAX FROM ME…and well any others… Now what should I do for the special… AND IM NOT TURNING KURAMA BACK! HE IS STUCK THAT WAY FOR A WILE… so just stop asking BWHAHAHAHAHAH COFF COFF HAHAHA… so if anyone wants something for the story like a side story tell me.**

": Demon toung:"

They went to Hiei's and Kurama's room. Hiei put Kurama on the floor after shutting the door; he then went and sat on the window set. Yusuke flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "So what are we going to do today?" Hiei turned and looked at Yusuke. "I don't know, is there not classes or something?" "Well I have not heard any thing about a class yet. And they have not tested us on anything..." Hiei turned and looked back out the window.

Kurama got a sudden boost of energy and decided that Yusuke's foot looked dangerous and intimidating, and just because he feel hyper he decided to let his PLAYFUL side come out. He crouched down getting prepared to pounce.

Mean while, his prey, COFFYUSUKECOFF was drifting off in to a light sleep. Thoughts of Kaiko were filling his head. He even thought about her wonderful panties that he had seen so many times but had got hit for. Ahhh that was the good times.

Kurama prepared to pounce with the enemy in sight. 3...2...1... He leapt in to the air claws out and clang on to the leg, his teeth sinking in to the leg. Yusuke shot up. "HOLY SHIT!" He through his leg up in attempt to throw Kurama off, all of his attempts to get Kurama off were futile. Kurama bit harder in to the leg and griped tighter with his claws. Hiei had appeared right next to the end grabbed the scarf of Kurama's neck. Kurama let out a growl and bit harder, his grip was getting lighter do to the hand griping on his neck. Hiei gave Kurama a sharp yank to make him release Yusuke's leg. All of Yusuke's yelling had attracted what ever students were near by the stood out side the door. One of them ran to get some teachers the closest being Scott and Gean, Who came running to the door. They tried to open the door; no luck for it was locked. Scott took a step back and blasted the door, it opened they ran inside to find the currant seen of Hiei trying to get a playful Kurama off of Yusuke's leg.

"What is going on in here?" a confused Gean asked Hiei didn't say anything and keep a hold on Kurama who's teeth came off of Yusuke's leg as he went slack. Hiei applied presser on his weak point, making him feel sleepy. Kurama's eye glazed over and slowly closes to where they were half open. He breathing became slowed. Hiei laid him down on the bed with a firm hold on his neck still. Yusuke had sat up and was examining his leg witch was badly bitten up but with his demon healing would be fine in a few days. Yusuke turned to Hiei. "What the hell was that about?" Hiei looked up from Kurama. ": that was Kurama's Youko side being playful. It doesn't happen that often. You are lucky I got him off of you." Yusuke turned to look at Kurama who was now sleeping. "Well, if that was the case I guess that we should let him sleep." The two x-men that were in the room were gravely confused by to factors, one was that Kurama was just biting his friend and the other was that the language that they were talking in was not familiar. They turned and looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Scott said in a demanding voice. Hiei turned and looked up at him. "What just happened is none of your concern and I hope that you are going to fix that door because you are the one that blasted the hell out of it." Hiei turned to a small bedside dresser and pulled out a small medical kit turning to Yusuke's hurt leg. Hiei pulled out some of Kurama's healing herbs and rubbed them on Yusuke's wounds. Then he wrapped them with gauze. "I'll check up on this tomorrow. Don't take it off until then!" Hiei stood up and turned to the crowed still formed in front of his door. He glared at them. "Can I help you?" That sent them all off in different directions. Hiei didn't care were they went as long as it was away from his door. He turned to the window and sat on the window seat, staring out of the window watching nothing. After a wile of sitting he started to get the feeling of having to use the bathroom really bad so he stood up and walked in to the bathroom. He went pee and then washed his hands, dried them, then went back to the window. (O.o wow hehe I did a bathroom scene. How often do you read about them? I WIN) Yusuke who was sitting on the bed decided to Wright to Kaiko seemingly as he had nothing else to do. And here's the letter:

Dear Kaiko,

Hay what you doing. We got to that school all right. There's really nothing to do here. Kurama and Hiei are doing ok. They got there own room, good thing too. I don't want them to wake people up. We start class tomorrow, don't worry they guys are making sure that I go. More then likely I'll do my work. I mean there's not much else to do here. Well there are a lot of odd games but none that interests me. They got a library and I have already checked out a book and am reading it in my spare time which is like all the time. Well, I miss you and can't wait for this mission to get over.

Love your Yusuke

P.S. I also miss your panties

TBC

**HAHAHA well there it is chapter 13…. I hope that you all like it still this has not been edited I'm really sorry but I'm ahead of my editor… SORRY… I should send here the next chapters so they can be edited by the next 10 reviews…. 10 REVIEWS AND I WILL UP-DATE…so R&R or else… **


	15. Chapter 14 Edited

**Hi everyone ok so here is the next chapter… I need 10 reviews for the next one. (disclaimer yada yada yada… you all know what this should say..) I still need a idea for the 100 review special…SO SEND THEM IM!  not yelling….hehe sp here it is…**

Yusuke and Hiei sat in silence for about 2 hours. Kurama, who had been sleeping, finally woke up. He stood up and trotted over to where Yusuke was half asleep; next him was the letter on the bed, addressed and ready to be mailed. He gave an evil grin and jumped on his friend's face. Kurama then grabbed the letter and raced out the door. Yusuke shot up and ran after him, yelling, "KURAMA! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU! GIVE THAT BACK!" Pushing people out of the way, he followed the mischievous fox outside.

Kurama ran through some bushes, and Yusuke, who was following him, jumped over the bushes. Unfortunately, he was not lucky enough to miss the low branch that lurked just behind them. He ran smack dab in to it, and ended up getting the wind knocked out of him. He lay there on the ground for a few minutes before he managed to get his breath regulated. He looked around after standing up, but the little fox was nowhere in sight.

Kurama had run over to the other side of the yard, where some boys were playing ball. He dodged between their legs and under a bench, were some other kids sat. One of the kids had spotted him, and peeked under to see what was going on. It was the one that had introduced himself as Kirk.

"Vhats you doink oonder zere vox boy?" He inquired.

Kurama wagged his tails and dropped the letter. Yipping, he replied, 'Running from Yusuke. I lost him somewhere. Hehe, I took his letter. He's mad...' Rogue managed out a small laugh and picked him up. She set him in her lap and began to pet him. Kurama, who had now forgotten the letter, was enjoying the gentle petting that he was receiving.

Hiei, who was sitting in the bedroom, watched as Kurama grabbed Yusuke's letter and dashed out the door, Yusuke in hot pursuit. He then turned and looked out the window, sitting in silence for a minute. He finally got up and walked calmly down the hallway. The short demon went outside and saw Yusuke stand up and start beating on some bushes, yelling for Kurama. Lucky for Kurama, his ki was too low to sense. Hiei looked around for said fox. Not seeing him, he reached out to him telepathically. 'Kurama? Where are you?'

Kurama, who was still on Rogue's lap, raised his head and perked his ears. 'I'm over by the table where the kids Yusuke introduced us to are sitting. I'm on the girl's lap.' Hiei turned to look around and spotted the three that had befriended Yusuke.

Speaking of Yusuke, our brilliant detective had stopped beating the bushes and went inside to look for Kurama. Not even thinking about the fact that Kurama would rather be outside than in...

Hiei walked over to the table and gave them a look. Rogue lifted Kurama up and sat him on the table. Kurama gave him a grin, ran under the table, grabbed the letter, and brought it over to Hiei. He then sat back down in front of Rogue, who started to pet him again. Kirk joined her; this made Kurama feel really loved. He was purring like there was no tomorrow. Hiei jumped into a nearby tree.

Rogue was surprised that Hiei did not try to stop her from petting Kurama. She was even more surprised when Kirk was not yelled at as well. She turned back to the topic of the power testing that was coming up. "So within the week we get to test our powers and get placed in a training squad. This should be fun..." Kirk, who was petting Kurama's belly, turned to her and gave a little nod. "Ves, soon ve vill be able to go on missions vis ze x-ven. It iz very exciting."

Hiei, who was up in the tree, was listening to what was being said. Testing to get in to a squad, he would have to look into it for Yusuke and himself. Kurama was way too weak to even try to get involved in any kind of fighting or training.

Ah, and now back to our wonderful Yusuke. He was in the middle of running through the hallway, looking for Kurama. He was about getting ready to give up when he got a really mean idea... Fox Nip...

He went back to Hiei and Kurama's room, and went through the bathroom cabinet. He knew that Hiei and Kurama kept some around to play with. He found a bag of the stuff and took out a leaf. Rubbing it between his hands, he started to walk through the hallways.

Kurama, who was out side getting the petting of his life, perked his ears. He started to sniff the air. This caught the others', as well as Hiei's, attention. Hiei watched as Kurama leaped to the ground and sniff. His friend then gave out a little growl and yip. His tails stopped all movement. Kurama then rolled over on the ground and gave another little yip while scratching at the ground. He took off for the door; the others, seeing this odd behavior, followed. Then Hiei smelt it: Fox Nip.

TBC

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW do I need to say more?**


	16. Chapter 15 Edited

**Hay everyone…well here is the next chapter…I need 10 reviews before I up-date… Umm there was suppose to be a little author's note at the end of that last chapter but I forgot to put it… Fox Nip is not real to my knowledge…its just a Demon plant that I made up… it sounded cute and I got my cat high on cat nip well righting the these chapters… anyway I own the fox nip as far as I know… Umm (Insert disclaimer here  hehe) well enjoy**

Kurama smelt it and it was intoxicating. He walked to the door and gave out a little yip. The door opened and he followed the smell down the hallway where, unknown to him, Yusuke was waiting. Kurama turned the corner and saw a Fox Nip leaf on the ground. He crouched and got ready to pounce. He leaped and got a good bite of the leaf, shaking his head back and forth. Then, he backed away and pounced once more. The happy fox started to roll on the leaf then lick it. Again he backed off for a pounce, only this time, he was grabbed out of the air.

The others, who had watched Kurama pounce and nip at the odd looking leaf on the floor, stared at the funny scene in front of them.

"Vhat does he got?" Kirk asked, trying to get a better look at what Kurama was going after.

"Its Fox Nip, and it has the same affect on foxes that catnip has on cats. This is Yusuke's way of trying to get back this letter. Only, he will have to put up with Kurama later for this." Hiei said as he stood off to the side.

Yusuke was holding Kurama in the air while yelling at him. If any normal person walked by they would have been a little freaked out. This is what he was yelling: " You're so stupid Kurama, and they all say that you are the smart one out of the team, but no... and what the hell do you mean I'm fucked up... stop that, you're the one that's high right now, and don't call me that... I said don't call me that... you did _what_ with it!... You lost it! How could you lose it! Tell me or I'm not giving you the fox nip! HIEI!"

Hiei, who was leaning on the wall, turned his attention to Yusuke. "You want your letter, I'm guessing. Well, give Kurama his plant, and here's your letter." With that said, Hiei held out said letter. Yusuke dropped Kurama on to the ground and grabbed the letter. He then walked back to his room.

**( I STILL NEED A 100TH REVIEW SPECIAL REVIEW ME ANY REQUEST… AND I MEAN IT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE 100TH SPECIAL AND IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE SHOWN ON THE REVIEW LIST GOT TO MY PROFILE AND FIND WERE WHAT MY E-MAIL ADDY IS… OR YOU COULD JUST REVIEW IT WITCH IS MUCH EASER… BACK TO THE STORY)**

Hiei watched Kurama roll around on the ground on top of the Fox Nip, then stand up and run after something invisible. Hiei was contemplating on if he should take Kurama back to the room or out side. He figured that he would go to a place were there were no that many people. He picked Kurama up and walked back to their room. He set Kurama on the floor with the Fox Nip, then sat him self on the window seat, watching out of it.

Kurama was rolling around on top of the fox nip yipping his little heart out. Once in a wile he would run around the room as if there was something that he was chasing. Then, after a while of this, he got tired and fell asleep on his back on the floor, with his legs in the air.

Hiei, who had just been sitting on the windowsill the whole time, turned and looked at the clock. It was getting near time to eat. He then turned to look at Kurama, only to find him passed out on the floor. Hiei walked over to Kurama, picked him up, then walked out of the door to the kitchen. There, he found some of the female teachers making sandwiches for the students that did not leave campus to eat.

Hiei sat Kurama on the table, and began to cook lunch. About half way through it, Yusuke walked in to the kitchen. Staring in silence he sat at the table. Once Hiei was done cooking, he served Yusuke and himself food. He tried to get Kurama to eat, but in his high-like state, that did not go all that well.

Once they were done eating, Yusuke turned to Hiei. "So when is the Fox Nip going to wear off?"

Hiei looked up at him, anger written all over his face. "You gave my fox something without knowing what it did first." Yusuke paled. "I knew what it did, I just didn't know how long it would last." Hiei stood up from the table in disgust, taking Kurama with him, and stalked off to take a nap. An effective way to stick Yusuke with doing the dishes.

TBC

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Need I say more… any flames will be used to cook my little sister… not that I get any… NEED A 100TH SPECIAL SO REVIEW………….


	17. Chapter 16

Hay everyone…Im back with the next chappy THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED YET IM SORRY! But everyone wants me to update and my editor has been busy so ill just post it up the way it is…(Insert disclaimer here…) here we go….

Hiei awoke from his nap after about 2 hours to a whimpering sound. Hiei looked under then blankest to find Kurama who was the source of the crying, he appeared to be having a nightmare. Hiei pulled him up more to his head ad whispered to him. trying to calm him down. Kurama did settle down, and fell back to sleep. Hiei slipped out of bed and walked out the door. He was getting board with nothing going on during this mission. He walked around campus, just stretching his legs.

Hiei not finding anything to do went back inside and in to the wreck room. He found Yusuke play pole by himself. Hiei walked over and watched for a minute. Yusuke turned to him gave off a little smile. "Hay want to play its not that hard?" Hiei looked at Yusuke then to the game then back to Yusuke. "I don't play human games." Yusuke looked at him. "Its not that hard to play if that's what you are afraid of. I can teach you to play." Hiei gave the game on last look then turned to Yusuke. "Fine i'll play." Yusuke thought Hiei how to play and Hiei was Good for a beginner. Hiei had won the 6 out of 8 games that they had time to play before it became time for dinner. Yusuke went to get Kurama well Hiei went to go cook dinner.

Hiei decided to cook chicken salad for dinner because he did not feel like going all out on dinner. Once he was done cooking he served it. Now the funny thing is that he tried to feed a still high Kurama, who had no interests in food what so ever. Instead Kurama was more interested in trying to eat the napkin that was on the table all that Hiei could make out for his reasoning for trying to eat it was something about Bite...Evil...Bunnies...and Napkins.

**(commercial brake… I have still not gotten ANY suggestions for the 100 review aword so I am going to do a side Lemon story that takes place WAY after the story… Up tell here they have not done anything and they wont tell the end of the story ISH any ways when I get it done I will post it and tell you that its up…I will not put it on here because of some of the peps that are not of age… Ok im done….)**

After dinner Hiei took Kurama back in to the room and put him on the bed. Hiei had sat down to read a book. After about a half hour of reading there was a knock on the door. Hiei answered it to find professor Xavier and Scott standing outside of the room. "Hello Hiei, how do you like the school so far?" Hiei stood there not all that interested. "So far it's been boring. What do you need I should be getting to bed." " We just want to tell you that there will be testing tomorrow for the 3 of you." "That's nice well were do we need to go?" Scott spoke up at this. "Just meet in classroom 13. Jean will be the one giving you the testing." Hiei gave a nod. "With that i bid you goodnight Hiei." With that they left Hiei shut the door and went off to bed.

**MORNING TIME BWHAHAHAHAHA what will happen this fine morning well...**

Hiei woke up before the sun came up once more. Kurama was still fast asleep and would more then likely be for a wile longer. Hiei went for a walk (once again...) just looking around the place. He did not find anything of inters so he decided that he would go and wake Kurama...If he was still sleeping. Hiei walked to his room. He went in only to find that the bed was empty. Now if we all remember Kurama was a little High last night... and well... Fox Nip take a few days to weir off... Hiei looked around in the room... nothing... He looked in the bathroom... nothing... He walked back in the room. The door was shut so Kurama could not have gotten out alone in his current state... Hiei walked over by the bed and took a quick survey of the room. He then tried to find Kurama's Ki witch was still extremely low... SPLASH from the shelf above him came a...

TBC

**MUST HAVE 10 REVIEWS TO UP-DATE!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. OK I want you all to review. I hope that you liked the chappy… What a evil ending right? Well I loved it BWHAHAHA I mush have 10 reviews before I put up the next chappy so you might want to review.


	18. Chapter 17

**HOLEY SHIT!**

Now that must have been a good chapter because everyone got right on reviewing it. Lol any way I hope that you all liked that last chapter it was fun to Wright. Well there is a little action in this chapter… I'm a little worried about the story tho… are you all getting bored with it? I ope not because I don't want you to get bored… I hope that you don't get bord :'( it will get better. MUST HAVE 10 REVIEWS BEFOR I UP-DATE IT!

From the shelf above him came a bucket of ICE water it fell and drenched him. He looked up on the shelf to Find Kurama lying there with a fox like smirk on his face. Hiei did not look pleased about this one bit. In fact he sped off in to the bathroom and slammed the door. From the closet Yusuke fell out on the ground laughing hard, But he had to stand up quickly to catch the High Kurama before he fell from the shelf.

The shower was running and from the steam coming out from the crack in the door it was really hot water. Yusuke took Kurama to his room were everyone else was sleeping. He put Kurama on the bed, witch as soon as he did Kurama fell back to sleep. You see the water thing was not Kurama's idea but Yusuke's and with Kurama in his current state he figured that he would not know what he was doing.

After about 20 minutes of lying on his bed stroking Kurama the door flew open and a very pissed Hiei stood there. " Yusuke I would kill you now but we Made a promise to behave. SO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." by the end of the speech everyone that shared a room with Yusuke was up. Hiei took out his katana and disappeared the students all stood up and moved to one side of the room. Yusuke all of a sudden was slammed agents the wall. He landed on the ground in a heap. "Shit Hiei it was a joke." Hiei did not listen to him instead he settled for Punching the, trying to stand Yusuke, Who in turn landed back on the floor. "Fine if you want to be that way Hiei lets do this."

Yusuke flipped over Hiei, who was about to hit him, but was hit on the face. Turns out he flipped over Hiei's after Image. Hiei then jumped on Yusuke who was sprawled out on the floor and hit him good in the face. Yusuke tried to flip Hiei off of him but was not successful and only managed to get hit in the gut. Hiei was beyond mad and his hot shower did not help. It didn't even help him calm down a little bit, but it mad him feel better just to beat the shit out of Yusuke.

Yusuke not being one to sit and be beat up kicked Hiei in the stomach, then he bucked him off of him. Hiei landed on the floor he was not at all pleased about this changer of events. Yusuke pined Hiei under himself. "will you stop this now, it was a little joke as pay back you started it I was just helping Kurama get you back." Hiei's body started to worm up it got hotter by the second. Yusuke stood up and gave Hiei a look. "Hiei we will finish this out side." "Yes we will." With that Hiei jumped out the window Yusuke followed him. The students that were woken up by them went to the windows to watch.

Outside Hiei started to have fire surround him it then started to turn black. The students were surprised, and Yusuke started to glow blue. Yusuke transformed fully in to his demon form. They charged at each other, the students were surprised when they blurred out of sight.

Hiei pounched Yusuke repetitively in the stomach then Hiei sped up to were not ever Yusuke could see him anymore. He was beyond pissed off. That's when everyone saw the Dragon in the sky, not just any dragon but one that was made from Flame completely. It flew through the sky, Yusuke saw it and paled. "Hiei get a hold of your self it was just a little bit of ice water. So what if you're a fire demon, you fucking hot head think before you act. WHAT WILL KURAMA SAY IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Hiei was not lessoning to reason, he flew right for Yusuke. Yusuke did the only thing that he could think of "SPIRET WAVE" there was a large boom the kids were extremely surprised when they saw the amount of energy that shot from Yusuke.

Hiei was blown off course and hit the ground rather hard. He sat up and looked a little calm. "IF YOU EVER COMEING TO MY ROOM AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGEN THEN ILL KILL YOU I SWAIR!"

TBC

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Hay everyone how did you like it? I hope that you did I must HAVE 10 REVIEWS BEFOR I WILL UP-DATE IT ONCE MORE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok Here is the next chappy and its edited (insert disclaimer here) yada yada yada ok on with the chapted.**

The large boom awakened the teachers and other students. They ran outside to find the two boys yelling at one another, beaten and bloody.

"What is going on?" Scott yelled.

Hiei glanced at him then turned back to Yusuke. "I mean it, think before you do any kind of shit like that again," he threatened. With that said, Hiei went back to his room. He didn't wait to be interrogated. He immediately got back into the shower and washed himself off. He then came out and got dressed. When he turned around, he found Kurama curled up on their bed. He went over and lay down on the bed, gently stroking Kurama.

There came a knock on the door. "Enter." The door opened to show Jean

"I just got done fixing up Yusuke, and I wanted to know if you were ok." She said tentatively.

Hiei sat up and looked at her. "I'll be fine, how's the moron?"

She came all the way into the room. "He will be fine. He had some nasty burns, though. What was the fight about?"

Hiei turned to look at the window. "I guess we woke up everyone with the fight this morning." Kurama turned over, and this brought Hiei's attention back to his fox.

Kurama opened his eyes. He looked around, and then he looked at Hiei. 'What happened? I feel like shit. And why… why do I smell blood?' Going into a small panic, he stumbled over his friend and sniffed. 'Who were you fighting, and why?' Kurama asked.

"I got in to a fight with Yusuke, nothing more. Besides, you slept through the whole thing." Kurama lifted his face to Hiei and nuzzled his face in to Hiei's stomach. Hiei pet him gently, and Kurama gave out a purr.

Jean came and sat on the bed next to Hiei, reaching over and pet Kurama as well. "Are you sure that you don't want me to take a look at your wounds?" Hiei looked back out the window. "No. I'm fine, they will heal."

Jean gave him a smile. "Well I guess that I will see you when you come for your testing, then." With that said, she stood and left the room. Kurama had drifted off to sleep again. Hiei sat there for a while before he took Kurama to the kitchen to make something to eat.

He got to the kitchen to find the teachers that cooked for the others already there. Jean was one of said teachers. She turned to him. "Would you like to try some food from America, instead of cooking all the time?"

He gave her a look. He did not really eat any food that was not cooked by Kurama, his mom, or Hiei himself. Only, he felt like he could really trust this girl. For the first time he gave out a nod and sat himself down at the table.

Kurama was still a little out of it. He felt really tired, but compared to how he was feeling as of late, it was a little normal. He really wished that he could go back to normal, but he figured that he would not be able to for a wile. He then smelt something really good. A PLATE OF BACON WAS SET IN FRONT TO HIM! Mmmmmm food! Kurama zoomed right in. Hiei moved it away from him, "You need healthier food. You can't eat all that without different stuff." Other food was then set down on the table. Hiei served Kurama and himself. He watched Kurama dig right in to the bacon that was set on his plate.

Yusuke came in after a wile. At first all that he did was stare at Hiei, who was eating food that Yusuke knew that he did not cook himself, because it was not Japanese. The second thing was that he looked as though he liked some of the food. Yusuke came in and got a plate, and then he sat at the table. He and Hiei did not look or talk to each other.

TBC

**Review Review Review PLES… if I get 10 ill up-date….**


	20. Chapter 19 O,O

**Ok so I have got to Thank my new friend and Editor **Flaming Kitsune-chan **of my other stories for all the work that she is doing for us. She went and edited chappys 1-13 that's why they got the cool O,O next to 'em. Here is the next chapter go me I have been sick all last week and am a little better so you are kind of lucky that I feel like I can make it through school now… I was in bed all last week but I did get a lot of work on this story done… I'm righting chappy 25 now… well (insert disclaimer here.)**

Once they were done eating, they went to the classroom to get tested. Jean met them in the room. She saw right away that Hiei was not speaking to Yusuke. Kurama was with them but he was once again sleeping. She gave them a large test to do; Hiei and Yusuke sat on separate sides of the room.

Yusuke had some spots that were tricky, well never mind, it was really all difficult, guess all of his skipping affected him now. He did what he could but still a lot of it he was unable to do, he ended up skipping a lot of what was on the test.

Hiei, on the other hand, had no trouble. He had been trapped in the human world for 3 years during that time he read a lot. Mostly he read all of the school books that Kurama brought home and if he didn't get it, all he had to do was read Kurama's mind to understand it, that helped him explain it hehe.

It took Hiei no time at all to finish the test; he gave it to Jean. She gave him another one. About an hour later he had finished a total of 7 tests. Yusuke only finished about 3 of the tests. Hiei left when he was finished. He didn't know what to do now. He went to the library and got a book. He went and sat down in a corner of the library on a window seat.

He read for a while before Kurama came padding in. He jumped up on to Hiei lap. ' You let him get me high with FOX NIP!' At this Hiei looked down at Kurama who was staring up at him. "It was not me that got you into trouble. You were the one that let Youko come out to play." Kurama looked up at him and gave out a snort. 'It is not up to me on whether or not he comes out to play while I am in this form. You should know that. It was funny as well.' Hiei gave Kurama one of his rare smiles.

Kurama turned to look at the book that was on Hiei's lap. 'What you reading?' Hiei gave out a sigh. "I needed something to do. It's a math book, trigonometry I do believe it's called." Kurama gave out a giggle. 'Why are you reading a math book of all things?' "Why do people read math books to learn if I'm going to go to school I may as well get ahead of the class or do whatever I can to make it easier and quicker."

'I would never have thought that you would sit and learn about humans. So what do you think about the past of humans.' Hiei gave out a chuckle. "Destruction that has been one thing that the humans have been good at from the past to the present. I don't get how they can let such people run them; they did not even have power. I will never understand them." Hiei gave off another sigh.

"So how are you feeling?" Kurama, who was looking out the window, turned back to Hiei, "I have been feeling much better although it will still be a while till I can change forms my Ki is still low and is taking a while to replenish." Kurama then turned back to the window.

Hiei stood. "Let us get some lunch." They walked into the kitchen. Hiei cooked food, Yusuke came walking in. "hey guys, I was told to take a break, I never knew that school could get so hard." Kurama gave out a laugh at that. 'School is only as difficult as you make it. If you study then you will be able to understand things easier.' "Yeah right as if, studying takes way to much of my time I could be kicking someone's butt or something else.

Hiei finished cooking and served the food. He kept quiet other then that. "You think about fighting more then you should." The rest of lunch was in silence. Once it was finished Hiei put his dishes into the sink and went back to the library. Kurama followed him. Yusuke did the dishes and then went back to his test taking.

TBC

**Ok so review review review please… I'm almost to 200 reviews so I need A REVIEW SPECIAL REQUEST SO STARTE SENDING THEM IN…or else I wont know what to do :'( and I don't think that I can come up with one on my own… well I could but its something that I do for you all not for myself or that's the way I feel so make request and if I get more then one I will post them on the next chappy.**


	21. Chapter 20

After going back and reading the last chapter I noticed that there has not been all that much action… well stop fretting my friends its coming there is a little in this chappy but not that much…. So have fun with this chappy (insert disclaimer here.) ok well have a good time.

After a while of reading, Hiei and the sleeping Kurama, who was on Hiei's lap, were interrupted by Jean coming in to the library. "I have your tests score and schedule for your classes. You start class tomorrow morning, same time as everyone else. Kurama may come with you until he's better then we will need to have him take the tests." With that said she gave Hiei his schedule and left the library.

Hiei gave it a look over and then stuffed it in to his pocket. Hiei took the book and Kurama back to their room. He put Kurama on the bed and the book on the side table. He then left the room. He wondered through the hallways until he cam to the mess hall were the 3 stooges were playing pole. They saw Hiei standing off to the side. "Do you want to play, Rough needs a partner?" Hiei gave out a nod and started to play. After about an hour of playing Hiei and Rough were tied 4 to 4 for wins. Yusuke walked in to the mess room "Man I hate tests. They really suck. Hey guys, what are you playing?" he asked.

Hiei went back to the room to find Kurama staring at the door. 'You locked me in the room. You know that's not very nice.' Hiei gave out a chuckle. Kurama through him a glare and ran out the door. (Bathroom Brake….) Hiei went to the kitchen to cook dinner for them. Once dinner and was cooked and eaten he took Kurama outside so he could run for a while and while Kurama played, Hiei trained a little.

Well, after a while, Hiei stopped and sat under a tree that was near by. He watched Kurama play with his plants. It was getting late and it was about time that they would be called inside once more. He went and picked up Kurama and then went to there bedroom to go to sleep…. (hehehe) in the middle of the night Hiei was woke up because he had to pee… so he went pee then went back to bed.

**The next morning… before the sun came up…**

Hiei once again awoke early in the morning and went for a walk. He came back to the room to find Kurama still sleeping. It was way past when he usually woke up, Hiei went over to him he shook him to try and wake him but he didn't even budge. "Kurama wake up, Kurama, koi please wake up." Kurama would still not awake. This really worried Hiei. Hiei grabbed Kurama and headed for the Kitchen.

Once Hiei got to the kitchen he found Logan sitting at the table. "I need Jean!" Logan looked up at him. "What's the matter kid?" "Kurama wont wake up something's wrong! Stop asking questions and go get her!" Logan ran out of the room to get Jean. About 2 minutes latter Jean, Lagan and Scott came running in to the kitchen.

"Let me take a look at him." Hiei put Kurama on the table, Jean examined his eyes and pulse, and then she let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to take him to the hospital wing." She went to pick him up but Hiei let out a growl. "I will bring him. You just lead the way." Hiei picked up Kurama and followed Jean. They went down a few hall ways then into an elevator and then into a BRIGHT, WHITE ROOM. (Which gives out head aches) she had Hiei put Kurama on to a medical bed and then she started to look him over. She had Hiei leave so that he could go eat breakfast and make sure that Yusuke got to class or just out of bed was good.

Hiei walked in to the room were Yusuke was sleeping. One of the kids that were there that had seen the fight was in there and as soon as he saw Hiei enter, he paled. Hiei walked over to Yusuke who was snoring, and quite loudly. Hiei shook him but he did not wake so he did it the old way. Picking up the edge of the mattress he dumped Yusuke right off the bed and on to the floor. That did not bold well with Yusuke he shot up and screamed. "GODDAMIT KAIKO CANT YOU WAKE ME UP NORMAL?" Yusuke then turned to find Hiei glaring at him. "If I look like Keiko to you then you need to get your eyes looked at." Yusuke turned pink at that. He then looked for Kurama but did not find him in the room any were. Yusuke got off the bed and went to get some clothing on. "Where's Kurama?" he asked well dressing. "He's in the hospital wing." "WHAT! What's the matter with him? Is he ok?" "He would not wake up this morning. So after trying to get him up I went and got Jean so now he's in the hospital wing…"

After the boys were dressed they got breakfast and then went to there classes.

TBC

Well how was that? I bet everyone is like OMG WTF IS GOING ON WITH KURAMA? Well I have decided that he's going to die in this story how do you like that…No? Ok ok ill let him live… Killing him would make the story die and got bleah… any how everyone keeps asking WHEN IS HE GOING TO CHANGE BACK TO HIM SELF… you want to know the answer? HES NOT GOING TO FOR A WILE BWHAHAHAHA so just hold you horses any how….

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE…WITH SUGGER AND CHARRYS ON TOP OF ICE CREAM WITH WIP CREAM…. ALL THIS ON TOP OF HIEI! ….Ehehe did I say that BYE**


	22. Chapter 21 o,o

Before

**Ahhh the wonderfulness of boredom, well here we are with the next chapter… no I'm not bored if you read you will find out who is…. I am not going to Kill Kurama…. Hehe but I did get some threats on my life if I made him die…. I was JK but I will repeat KURAMA DOES NOT DIE IN THIS STORY! Any how… This has not been edited yet well not by my editor I went through it with spell check…. But I always do that so…. On with the chappy!**

Hiei walked in to his classroom to the teacher Aurora, and told her that Kurama was in the hospital wing, and that he would be in there until Kurama was better. She said that she would tell the other teachers and excuse him from classes. With that finished he went back to the hospital wing. He found Jean just finishing up with Kurama. "So how is he?" Jean jumped when she heard Hiei talk. "He should be fine he only exhausted it could be a sign that he will turn back to his normal self soon. Just let him sleep it off and tell me when he wakes up." She handed Kurama to Hiei and walked toward the door. "Oh and you still have to go to class today just keep him with you." Hiei shot her a glare as she walked out of the room. Hiei let out a sigh and went back to class.

When he walked in to class and Aurora was surprised that he was back. "Err Hiei? Will you be staying with us?" "Yes, I am." With that said Hiei took an empty seat near the window. He set Kurama on his shoulder and listened in on what the teacher was saying. Finally the bell rang and he took off out of the classroom. 'Math has got to be the most ridicules subject in the world its all basic knowledge.' Hiei walked to a tree in the back yard and had a set.

Yusuke came walking out of the school and sat next to Hiei. "So how is Kurama?" Hiei did not move from relaxing his back on the tree. "He should be fine, Jean thinks that his sleeping is a way to regain energy to turn back. That sounds about right." Yusuke gave a nod and took Kurama off of Hiei shoulders; he placed him in his lap and pets him. Kurama even in his sleep LOVES to be pet, he was purring like crazy. At this Hiei let out a small smile. Kurama rolled over on his back so that Yusuke could get to his stomach. Hiei stood up and stretched. It was getting near lunchtime. "I'm going to go and cook lunch keep a eye on Kurama for me. Not that he's going to do much but still I don't want anything o happen to him." With that said Hiei walked in to the building and from there to the kitchen.

**(READ THE END NOTE ITS INPORTANT!)**

Hiei didn't feel like going all out and cook a big dinner so he settled for making some sandwiches. He got some tuna and lotus to try to feed to Kurama. Hiei walked back out side to find Yusuke with Kurama in his lap. He handed Yusuke a sandwiches and then took Kurama from Hiei. After Hiei finished his he took a small bit of tuna on the tip of his finger and brought it to Kurama's nose. Kurama licked at it. Hiei then tore up the lotus and mixed it with the tuna, and finished feeding it to Kurama. He gave his dishes to Yusuke who took them inside to wash them. Hiei leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Kurama's head. He then stood and went back inside, to the game room.

Rough, Bobby, and Kirk were in there. They were playing pole, Rough turned and smiled at him. "Hay there Hiei, you want to play? We could have a tournament, what do you say?" "Sure." Hiei walked over to a chair and laid Kurama down on it. He walked over to one of the tables and stood near it. "So who do I get to go against?" Rough walked forward and gave a smile. "I'll go against you first." (Dadada "insert dramatic music here" 'in a monotone voice.' and so the games started, Hiei Vs. Rough and Bobby Vs. Kirk. It was a harsh battle they hit the balls with the sticks fiercely, but everyone member there can only be one winner. OH NO Bobby hit the 8 ball in to the hole he's out. Now lets turn our attention to the other table. Hiei was doing well he only had 4 balls left, When he missed. "Shit" he frowned in anger. And handed the stick to Rough. She went on and what's this ONLY 2 BALLS TO GO, OH NOW SHE HAS MISSED! Its Hiei's turn once more; he hits all of his balls in the hole and went to for the 8 ball. HE GOT IT IN. and the crowd goes wiled. **READ THE INPRTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

TBC

TO ALL MY READERS 

**I would like to inform you all that there is a story before this one that not that many people read it is not finished or any thing, but I am working on it… Its called How Love Is Born  I know some of you read it, but I do get a few questions that will be answered in that story… I also hate to inform you but… I do not have inter net at Home I do all my posting at school…. Well school ends in about 3 weeks and then I will no longer be able to post… at least not that often… so please don't give up on my story…. I will try to post as often as I can. But to do this I would need friends help… I will continue writing on all of my stories and I will even come up with more during the summer…. So don't give up on me…. Well **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


	23. Chapter 22

Well here is the next chapter… yay go me…. This ones funny only the next chapter is funnier hehehe but you will have to w8 for that one hopefully by the end of the week…. I do hope that you all will not forget about my story…. I still don't know when or how often I will be able to up-date… I will say this MY EDTOR HAS NOT SPELL CHECKED THIS CHAPTER YET….NOR THE LAST FEW…. So be happy with what I cought… well on with the chapter…….

So now it's Hiei vs. Kirk who will win? Hiei hit off he got 6 of his balls in the hole before he missed. Kirk was next he got whopping 4 balls in before he missed. Hiei deseeded that it was to be finished right then. He took aim got one in he then took care of the rest of them. The only ball left was the 8 balls he took aim and hit the ball. OH NO HE HIT IT TO HARD! The 8 ball bounced from one end to the next bouncing off the wall harshly and then it hit the white ball and rolled in to the hole. HE WON THE GAME!

"Alright go Hiei." Yusuke said as he popped up from behind everyone. This caused 3 consecutive "AHHHHHHH's" but Hiei did not let out a peep, instead he hit Yusuke hard in the face, and thus knocked Yusuke out cold. This caused everyone in the room to sweatdrop. "Hn, he had that coming." Hiei walked over to Kurama and picked him up. He made dinner they ate and went to bed. (Sorry but I get tired of explaining that they eat and so on…) Yusuke did not wake up till 3 in the morning.

(3 in the morning…)

Yusuke sat up holding his head. "Dam Hiei hits as hard as ever. What time is it?" he looked at the clock, "Shit 3 in the morning." Yusuke pulled him self up and stumbled toward his room only tripping 9 times. Once he made it to his dorm room he took a pit stop to use the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet only to find that he was constipated. He was on the toilet for a good 5 hours. (Sorry it was way to tempting.) And this is he fell asleep only to be found the next morning by all 9 of his roommates. (WOOT 9 that's allot of guys), who were extremely disturbed at the sight of the oh so still constipated/sleeping Yusuke.

To Kurama and Hiei

Hiei awoke before the sun raised once more, so he went for his normal walk before going to the kitchen to get some tea after words he went back to his room were he took a shower and got dressed for the day. Once he was done he went and sat on the bed to see if Kurama would awake, only to find his attempts to be a frailer. Kurama would not wake from his slumber. Hiei covered the fox with a blanket before he exited the room to go cook briefest.

He ate and then went to the wreck-room were he found the 3 from yesterday. He walked over to hear there conversation. (And here it is.)

"So there's not class today because they are doing testing. This should be fun."

"Ves it should, do you sink zat we vill make it?"

" Well we have had training, and we are all good at fighting so I would guess that we will. The only problem is that there only taking a few, but letting anyone try out."

Hiei walked so that he was in their little circle. "So were is the sign ups to try out?" They all turned and gaped at him. "Are you sure you want to try out I mean you just got here and may not even be able to control all of your powers." Hiei gave Bobby a glare. "Do you think that I can't control my self? I was in a school before this and I do know how to control what it mine." Hiei turned to Rough. "So were do I sigh up." Rough grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room to the professor's office. Were she pushed them through the doors. All of the teachers were in there and they looked a little shocked to see Hiei there.

"Can we help you Hiei?" professor X asked. Hiei took a step forwarded. "I want to try out." The room was full of gasps of surprise. "Hiei are you sure of this? You have not even started training." Asked Jean. Hiei gave her a nod of his head. "If you want to try you can but it might be a little hard for one that has not had any practice with their powers. You may go meet in the main hall at noon." Hiei did not move. "Is there more?" Hiei shook his head yes. "Yusuke will also try out. He is not here right this second but I will bring him at noon.

TBC

WARNING MEGA PRANK IN THE NEXT CHPATER….

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE BYE BYE…**


	24. Chapter 23

Hiei walked from the teachers room to Yusuke's room. Were he was in time to see every other kid, but Yusuke, walk out the room. None of them looked to happy and were all muttering about never being able to see again. Hiei walked into the room looking for Yusuke, who was not on his bed. Not seeing him he was about to walk out of the room when he noticed that the bathroom light was left on. he walked over to the door knocking on it. Getting no answer he figured that he would just go in and turn the light off. He opened to door, only to find who he was looking for asleep on the toilet.

Hiei gave a evil grin and figured that he should continued the surprise wakening, but what to do. Hiei gave a look around the room, trying to see if there was some thing he could use for his fun awakening. At the end he found what he was looking for. ( well if you are reading the story that comes before this you should know how evil Hiei can be when it comes pranks.) Hiei got out toothpaste, toilet paper, shaving cream, shampoo, dental floss, and this is what he did with it.

First he took the dental floss and tied it to the toilet handle cutting it to were it was long enough to reach out side of the room. Then he hung a bunch of toilet paper from the sealing using the toothpaste that he dried out. Then he put a bunch of shaving cream all over Yusuke, and the finally he took the shampoo and dumped it all over the floor in the bathroom. Now that was all done he went to the reckroom were most of Yusuke's roommates were and called everyone that was in the reckroom in to the bed room were he took hold of the dental floss.

He pulled it causing the toilet to flush, this caused a chain reaction. Yusuke stood up quickly thus slipping on the shampoo sliding in to the toilet paper witch got cough and stuck to the shaving cream, and finally he fell to the ground looking quite pissed. EVERY ONE was laughing at him. Hiei gave him a smile. "good morning, after you clean your mess I need to talk to you, so ill see you in the kitchen." With that said Hiei walked out of the room to the kitchen. Yusuke glared at all the others before he slammed the door.

(a wile after the good morning call)

Yusuke stormed in to the kitchen were he found Hiei eating a egg sandwich. "what the hell was your problem this morning, I mean dam my prank was not as bad as that." Hiei lifted a brow at that. " there are try outs at noon to be one of the 'X-Men' that's in 2 hours. Meet in the main hall, see you then." With that said Hiei walked out of the room and went to his own room.

Hiei got in the room, and walked over to the bed were Kurama was still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and started to pet Kurama. Kurama purred but didn't make a move to wake up. Hiei tried to wake Kurama but got no reaction. Hiei sat with Kurama until it was just about time to go down to the hall. Hiei covered Kurama with the blanket and walked down stairs.

( In the main Hall)

Hiei walked in to the main hall to find that there was a crowd. There were about 15 people who wanted to try out. Yusuke was standing with the 3 from yester day. Hiei walked over to them. One more person came running in to the room before the teachers started talking. "Ok for the try outs there will be 3 test. A written one, show of your powers in the training room, and then final a fight. There will be rules told at the beginning of the tests. If you are cough cheating you will be removed from the tryout. This is a teat of your skills on if you are ready or not. Not to see if you can get the best score. There will be a sever punishment for you if you are caught cheating. Now on to test one." When Jean finished talking they were led in to a class room were they all took a seat Hiei sat next to Rough and Yusuke and the test were passed out.

.Full Name

.Date

.Age

(1) Why do you want to become a X-Men?

(2) What quality will you bring to a team?

(3) Are you a leader or a follower?

(4) One of your squad members were captured, do you go to save them, or after the enemy?

(5) Why

(6) You are sent after a new mutant and told to bring them back but they run, what do you do?

(7) You are fighting. And the police arrive and have you at gun point what do you do?

(8) One of your squad members is bleeding heavily what do you do?

(9) A civilian is being used against you, what do you do?

(10) Turns out a young child is the new mutant what do you do?

(11) Comments on why you think you should be put on a squad?

Hiei looked it over. This was the test? The big test? Hiei gave a chuckled and filled out the test. Yusuke was not having any trouble either. Once they finished the test they turned it in and left the classroom. They ate lunch before they were called for the next test.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24

**hay everyone... arnt you happy that im up-dateing?... well im at my g-ma's and she lets me get on so...go g-ma... any how i hope that you enjoyed my last up-date...and heres the next...( insert disclamer here) **

Everyone was called back to the main hall were 6 of the 16 were told to wait tell next year. The last tell were led in to the training room watch tower. Where the teachers were waiting for them. "Ok the rules for this test are, one person at a time, don't destroying the cameras, You have to weir one of the training uniform. So this is what's going to happen you are one at a time going to go in and fight show us you powers if you have control and so on. Well who wants to go first?" Bobbi was the first to step up.

After he was all suited up he went in to the room. He got in to a fighting position, then a light turned from red to green and all hell broke out from there. Robots came out from all over the place and went after him. He dodged the robots and then froze most of them. The professors watched and monitored his moves and then thy told him to go take a brake. "so who's next?"

"I'll go next." Yusuke said taking a step forward. He looked at the suit and gave a frown. "But the suit thing is going to be irritating." With that said Yusuke's Hair grew and his tattoos became visible. All the students in the room gaped at him. He left to put the suit on and when he came back in the room he gave a laugh. "Hay Hiei do you think they'll have a suit that will fit you I mean your so short." Hiei glared at him and gave his famous Hn! With that done Yusuke went to the room.

Yusuke stood in the middle of the room and got in to a fighting position. The light turned green Yusuke jumped in to the air as robots feel from the ceiling. Yusuke started to charge up his spirit gun lasers shot at him and he dogged them he then stood and aimed "SPIRIT GUN!" he shot down one of the bigger robots that were firing at him. It exploded, Yusuke then went and shot down 3 more of them. He was then hit on the shoulder by one of the lasers this did not make Yusuke happy at all. He turned and saw that it was a walking robot. He charged up his fist and yelled "SHOT GUN!" several shots of blue light were fired from his fist and the robot feel to the ground completely destroyed. The light then turned from green to red. Everyone that was in the room watched as he finished off the last robot with surprise. Yusuke came walking back in. "Dam I got hit. Oh well hay Hiei you go next." Hiei gave a Hn and walked to get suited up.

Hiei walked from the changing room and in to the training room. He got in the middle of it when the light turned green he disappeared.

(In the watch tower)

"Shit were did he go? He moves fast."

"His body temp is over 200 degrees."

(Back with Hiei)

Hiei moved around fast cutting down all of the robots. Getting sick of it he stopped in the middle of the room were he had started and then summoned fire inflaming and melting down the rest of the robots that were coming after him he then turned and walked back to the door. The light then turned red and the door opened and he left.

He walked back to the changing room got back in to his close before he walked back in to the room were he was stopped. "well Hiei that went well, did you have fun melting stuff." Yusuke asked well rolling his eye. "You to can leave now." They left the room and went to cool off, eat dinner. When they were done with that they were told that the last test would be tomorrow. So they went to bed after that.

**la lala la la review please**

TBC


	26. Chapter 25

**OMG you do not know how much of a pain in the ass this chappy was to make. All the graphs and stuff it was really boring and difficult. SO I HOPE THAT I GET SOME COMPLMENTS ON IT!hehe**

The next morning Hiei woke up and turned to find Kurama still sleeping. Hiei gave him a pet before sweeping him in to his arms and walking in to the bathroom were he started the shower. He gave Kurama a shower and then washed him self. Then when he was done he went got dressed and went to get breakfast. Once done he took Kurama back up to their room and put Kurama back in bed. He then went to the reckroom to find Yusuke. When he got there he saw Yusuke playing pole. He walked over and watched as Yusuke got his ass kicked well playing against Kirk.

"Well Yusuke it looks like the only one you can really beat at this game is the baka." Yusuke turned and gave him a glare. "Shut up!" Hiei gave a chuckle and sat down in one of the chairs next to the window. He sat there for about an hour before Bobby came running in. "Hay we need to get to the main hall for final testing. Come on." With that said everyone got up and ran to the main hall, were they found the teachers waiting.

"Well good job Bobby that was quick. So here's the scope, everyone passed the last test, so now it will be you fighting one another. I think that the rules are pretty basic, no killing, no injuries that could lead to death or are not recoverable. You can use any weapon just follow the other rules. Ok now that we got that settled look at the list get your times and meet in training room two. See you soon." With that said Jean and the other teachers walked out of the room.

(The list)

Round 1 Round 2  Round 3 Round 4Top winner 

12:00

Hiei

Vs.  go to next round

Carter

12:30

Rough

Vs.

Kyle

1:002:00 3:00

Bobby

Vs.

Kat

1:30

Yusuke

Vs.

Kirk

2:002:30

Sarah

Vs.

Natalie

Hiei walked in to training room two, Carter, and Jean were standing in the room. Carter was in a white fighting outfit, that had a black belt around it (humm does this give off a clue of what he can do?). "Well Hiei now that you are here I just want to remind you no serious injury, so lets start." With that said she walked to the side of the room.

Hiei got in to his fighting position. He watched as Carter took a position similar to the one that Genki uses. This showed that he knew at least a little martial arts. Hiei waited for him to make the first move. There was a good 30 seconds before Carter took charge, swing his fist at Hiei, only to meet air. Hiei had moved behind him and kicked his feet out from under him. Carter kicked up to hit Hiei but Hiei moved. Carter got himself back up and took his fighting position. He didn't see Hiei any were. He closed his eyes, hoping to hear any sound from the fast moving Hiei, but he heard none, he gave a inergrowl at the fact that Hiei had perfect stealth.

Hiei circled Carter, watching the boy. 'This boy was very aware of his surroundings, but still he can't find me. Lets make this more interesting.' Hiei pulled out his sword and through it so it slid right past Carter and stuck in the wall. This caused Carter to look both shocked and alert. Hiei then pulled his sheath, and charged at Carter. He hit him strait in the back with it causing him to land on the ground. "Kid if you think that you can beat me you better get up." Hiei then disappeared from sight once more.

Carter stood back up and got in a defensive position. Hiei smirked 'so the boy is studying me, at least he can use his head.' Hiei hit Carter in the back with a different position. This caused Carter to stumble a little, then took up the defensive position, once more. Hiei went to strike him using the same strike only to have the boy duck and trip Hiei with a under strike, Hiei flopped out of sight . Hiei started to circle Carter again. He watched the boy and decided to change his movement from behind he through his sheath at Carter and quickly moved in front of him. Once Carter dogged the sheath Hiei hit hom him in the stomach. Carter hit the floor hard trying to regain his breath that Hiei knocked out of him.

"Hiei wins." Jean said as she walked forward to see if Carter was ok. "Hiei we will tell you when to come back latter." Hiei gave a nod of his head and left the room only to find the next 2 waiting to enter. Hiei went off to his room to check on Kurama to find him still sleeping, and also to find Yusuke asleep in the chair by the window. ' well if its 12:32 now then I will need to wake him up at 1:15.' Hiei walked over and sat on the bed. He brought Kurama in to his lap and sat there tell 1:15. Then he got up and walked over to the sleeping Yusuke. "Yusuke wake up, You got 15 minutes to get to the training room.

Yusuke woke with a startle, he stood and stretched, "You win your match?" Hiei gave off a snort. "of course what did you think that I would louse to a human? Never!" Yusuke turned and gave Hiei a smirk. "You lost to me if I remember right." Hiei turned and gave Yusuke a im going to kill you glare. "right see yay Hiei I got to go beat this kid up." With that said Yusuke walked out of the room and down the hall before he realized that he had no clue were he was going. Turning around he went back to the room. "Hay Hiei, were is training room 2 at?" Hiei gave him the directions and he took off running.

Once yusuke made it to the room he found Jean and Kirk weighting there for him. "Eha sorry im late got a little lost. Well lets get this thing started with." Jean said the rules and the fight began. Yusuke started off by charging Kirk who disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Yusuke came to a stop, and was hit from behind. Yusuke flung himself around and swung at Kirk making a direct hit to Kirks stomach. Kirk stumbled back a little before disappearing once more. Yusuke was getting sick of the hole poofing thing started to charge up his shot gun. He head a whooping sound from behind him he turned fast and …..

"SHOT GUN!"

Kirk was thrown in to the wall and knocked unconscious. Jean came running in to check on Kirk, finding that he was going to live she had Scott take Kirk to the infirmary. "good job Yusuke you win, tell Hiei that the next list will be posted after the next battle it that one does not last long so between 2 and 2:30."

Yusuke walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some lunch, then once he was done eating he went and told Hiei about the list. Then he went and hung out in the reckroom. At about 2:18 Jean walked in to the room to put up the next listing.

(The list)

Round 1 Round 2  Round 3 Round 4Top winner 

12:00

Hiei

Vs. Hiei  go to next roundHiei

Carter

12:30

Rough

Vs.Rough 

Kyle

1:002:305:00

Bobby

Vs.Bobby

Kat

1:30 4:00

Yusuke

Vs.Yusuke

Kirk

2:003:00

Sarah

Vs. Natalie

Natalie

'so I get to go up against some chick I can live with that.' Yusuke took off to find Hiei and of couse he found him in his room. "Hay Hiei they put the list up, looks like you don't fight this round." Hiei turned and waved Yusuke off. Yusuke gave him a glare before going to his room to Wright Keiko.

Dear Keiko,

I haven't got a letter from you yet I hope that your ok. Things here are ok, not as boring anymore right now me and Hiei are in a tournament to get in to a x-men squad. Kurama's for some reason in a coma like state well still in his fox from. We think that he will be changing back soon. I got my classes, there not that hard and I got Kurama and Hiei helping me out with the homework. How's my mom doing she hasn't been drinking to much I hope. Well I hope to get a letter from you soon. I miss you, and that block head Kuwabara, tell him I said hi. Well I love you, write me back.

Love,

Yusuke

Yusuke turned and looked at the clock it was only 2:32. He got up put his letter in a envelope and went to mail it. When he was done he went for a short walk it turned 2:51 before he started to head to the training room. He looked in the window at the fight that was taking place. It didn't last much longer. Rough had lost. Jean dismissed them and let Yusuke in the room. "you're here early." "yeah got bored waiting." Just then the doors opened and a girl walked in. she was thin with long red hair that went to her butt. She had bright blue eyes and was kind of short, around 5'1" ish, she walked up to them and flopped her hair to one side of her head.

"well lets get this thing started." She said before taking up a fighting position. Jean walked over to the side to watch. Yusuke charged at the girl who flipped over him, and did a cartwheel through the air and landed on her feet. She turned and gave him a mocking grin. Yusuke decided to stand his ground and wait for her to take the next move. She ran at him and went in to a spin kick, but Yusuke caught her leg and went to twist it but she turned with her leg doing a 360 in the air. She landed on her hands and did a flip over and stood back up. She gave Yusuke a grin, "Is that the best you can do?" this in turn pissed Yusuke off. His hair grew and tattoos became visible. "NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" His fist glowed and he charged at her. She swung her hands out in front of her and from her fingertips spikes shot at him, but they were arbitrated by Yusuke's energy that was surrounding him.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" with that said Yusuke charged her, once he got close enough he hit her hard in the shoulder and then tripped her. She landed hard on the ground. Yusuke then kicked her hard in the side causing her to role across the floor. Natalie tried to get up but was hit hard on the back causing her to become friends with the floor. Yusuke stood to the side of her. "Do you give?" the only answer he got was a nod. With that Yusuke turned to Jean. "She gives im going to cool off." With that said he stormed out the room, and to Hiei's room. "Hay Hiei what you doing?" Yusuke said when he walked in the room. He found Hiei napping on the bed with Kurama curled up against his stomach.

Hiei looked up sleepily at Yusuke, "what… what are you doing?" "That girl pissed me off, so come and spar with me." Hiei stared at him as if he was crazy, "Go and beat up a tree. With that said Hiei got out of bed and went in to the bathroom to go potty (hehehe… What? Come on no one ever puts in bathroom seans…fine back to the story…) He walked out and took a look at the clock it was 3:34 and he didn't fight tell 5. He went and got back in bed with Kurama, he lied there in bed petting Kurama. 'I wish that he would wake up.' Hiei got up and went to the library to get a book. (… but what kind of book…: ) and went back to the room. He pulled Kurama on his lap and read the book well petting Kurama.

**With Yusuke**

Yusuke walked in to the reckroom to see the next times.

The list)

Round 1 Round 2  Round 3 Round 4Top winner 

12:00

Hiei

Vs. Hiei  go to next roundHiei

Carter

12:30

Rough

Vs.Rough 

Kyle

1:002:30Bobby 5:00

Bobby

Vs.Bobby

Kat

1:30 4:00

Yusuke

Vs.Yusuke

Kirk

2:003:00Yusuke

Sarah

Vs. Natalie

Natalie

'so I have tell 4…man what to do what to do… I think I should go get my fist cleaned they look pretty beaten up.' Yusuke took off looking for Jean. He found her in the kitchen with Aurora. "Hi Yusuke, do you need something?" Yusuke held out his hands. "Yeah do you think you can bandage these for me?" Jean looked surprised and ran over to take a look at them. "Yusuke you broke 3 of you fingers! I don't think that you should fight in the next round im pulling you." "WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT I'LL BE FINE!" Jean just shook her head. "Doctors orders you are not fighting. Come to infirmary so I can bandage up your hands." She pulled him with her as she went on about to much violence.

**After he got bandaged up**

Yusuke was walking to Hiei's room well grumbling about being pulled from the fight. He walked in to the room to find Hiei reading. "Hiei I've been pulled from the competition. You fight at 5." Hiei looked up from his book and saw Yusuke's fists and broke out laughing. "So who won you or the tree?" Yusuke glared and left he tried to slam the door but he couldn't grip the handle. Hiei read tell it was 4:55 then got up to go to his fight.

(The list)

Round 1 Round 2  Round 3 Round 4Top winner 

12:00

Hiei

Vs. Hiei  go to next roundHiei

Carter

12:30

Rough

Vs.Rough 

Kyle

1:002:30Bobby 5:00

Bobby

Vs.Bobby

Kat

1:30 4:00Bobby

Yusuke

Vs.Yusuke

Kirk

2:003:00Yusuke

Sarah

Vs. Natalie

Natalie

TBC

Who will win?

**long enough for you all? oh well review if you llove me please**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hay looky the next chapter... be nice and enjoy... REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE!**

Hiei walked towards the Training room but was stopped by Jean and Bobby walking down the hallway. "Hello Hiei… were moving the finals so that the other students can watch… so if you two will just follow me." With that said the three of them started walking off toward another training area. Once they entered Hiei could see just about every kid sitting on the other side of a two meter thick glass window. He saw Yusuke who looked really pissed but gave him a wave. Hiei gave no sign that he saw Hiei walked in to the mittle of the room were bobby and Jean stood.

"All right boys the same rules as before. The green light will signal go." With that said she walked out the door. Hiei and bobby stood in the middle of the room waiting for the light to turn green.

PING the light changed

Bobby charged right for Hiei who disappeared and started to circle bobby. "Oh come on Hiei is that all you can do, run away?" Hiei didn't like the attitude that Bobby had and decided to teach him a lesion. Hiei stopped right behind Bobby and hit him in the back of the head, causing him to meet the floor face first. Hiei stood there as bobby stood back up, Bobby turned and swung his fist at Hiei, but only meat Hiei after image. Hiei stopped and stood once more behind Bobby. Bobby turned around and swung his fist at Hiei only this time throwing ice along with it. Hiei dogged but the ice still managed to hit him. Hiei stood in the middle of the room and gave off a chuckle. " You forget I use fire, and not just any fire, Black fire." Hiei said as the ice on his shoulder was melted and vaporized.

Bobby stood still fear radiated off him but he didn't show it, but he didn't have to because Hiei could sense it. Hiei started to let more heat radiate from his body. Bobby could feel it. "Now lets fight." With that said Hiei charged at Bobby punching his rapidly, Bobby managed to doge a few here and there. Once Hiei stopped Bobby was surprised to see that he was still breathing normal after throwing all of those pouches. Hiei charged at Bobby and kicked him in the chest hard, throwing Bobby in to the wall. Bobby stood up and charged at Hiei throwing a set of his own pouches at Hiei. But Hiei dogged them all. Hiei throw a unexpected punch at Bobby knocking him to the wall once more.

Bobby by now was getting sick of not hitting Hiei, he stood up and lowered the temp of the air around them, He then started to shoot icicles at Hiei. Hiei did flips in the air missing all of the icicles that came at him. Bobby started to throw them faster and in greater numbers. Hiei getting tiered of this summoned some fire that swirled around him. Hiei started shooting human fire at Bobby who though Ice at them stopping the attack from coming any further. This carried on before Hiei got sick of it. He stopped throwing fire balls at Bobby and put up a fire shield around him witch melted the ice that touched it. He then disappeared out of the shield, but not letting the shield stop, reappeared behind Bobby.

Bobby could not tell that Hiei wasn't in the shield any more keep throwing ice at it that is until from behind someone hit him on the back of the neck, causing him to black out and hit the floor.

The room temp became normal again before Jean came back in the room and over to Bobby. Checking for a pulse, and finding it she stood and gave Hiei a smile. "congratulation Hiei you've won. You can go celebrate now." By the time she was done talking Scott had entered the room to help her take Bobby to the med word. Hiei followed them out to be meat by Yusuke and Yusuke's two friends.

"Good job Hiei… I know lets go celebrate I think I have some shake in my room… meet you in yours in a few." With that said Yusuke went running off leaving the other two just standing there. "Good fight Hiei… Is Bobby going to be ok?" Hiei gave a nod and then walked off toward his and Kurama's room. He got there to find Kurama in the same spot that he had left him in. Hiei scoped Kurama up and sat down on their bed. About 3 minutes latter Yusuke came walking in to the room with a bottle of shake and two glasses. "do we want to wait tell after dinner to drink?" Hiei gave Yusuke a nod and stood up to go to the kitchen.

Hiei had cooked dinner and they had eaten. Yusuke did dishes and the two of them went back to Hiei's room. Once there they shut and locked the door and drank. Yusuke drank most of it and ended up passing out on the chair in The room. Hiei covered him up and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING……..

Yusuke woke up giving out a grown at the hang over he. He sat up and looked at the clock it was only 7 in the morning. Hiei was still sleeping, Kurama with him. Yusuke stood and wobbled to the bathroom were he proceeded to barf his brains out. And this was the sound that Hiei woke up to he let out a chuckle before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. "Yusuke go find someone's else bathroom to barf in I need to shower." Hiei got a grown for a answer. Hiei walked to the closet to get some clothing. He turned around to find Yusuke stumbling out the bathroom door and then out the bedroom door. Hiei gave out a laugh before going and showering.

Once Hiei was finished getting ready for the day he took Kurama to eat. After they ate He took them out side were he had a seat in the tree from before. He only spent about a half hour outside before he went to class. (He Took Kurama back to the room.) once class was over. Hiei went to check on Yusuke who he heard didn't go to class. He walked in Yusuke's room to find Yusuke still in bed and he looked like shit. Hiei decided to let Yusuke sleep and went off to get Kurama and feed him lunch. As Hiei entered the kitchen he saw Jean cooking some kind of soup.

"Afternoon Hiei, Kurama still asleep? Im cooking chilly for lunch would you like some or are you going to cook your own." Jean asked. "Ill have what your cooking." Jean gave a nod of her head before turning back to the stove. "Oh by the way at Five we want all those who tried out and made it to the second test to come to Training room 2 so we can talk about the results. Tell Yusuke… if he's well enough to come then he can… He looked pretty bad this morning…" Hiei let out a chuckle as Jean finished her talk. She served Them food and they ate in silence. Once Hiei was finished He washed His (and Kurama's) dish and went back to his room to do some reading.

Around 4:30 Hiei went back to Yusuke's room to see if he was up and well enough to go to the meeting. When he got there he found Yusuke up and play a card game with 3 of his other room mates. "Hay Hiei what's up?" Hiei gave a grunt. "We need to go come on." Yusuke gave a confused look but got up and followed Hiei out with out question. Once they got to the training room and went in Yusuke started to question. "Ok Hiei what's…" He entered the room to find The others waiting from them with Jean in front of the room.

"all right now that were all here I want to tell you that you all made it on a squad. There are two squad leaders Hiei and Bobby. Hiei will lead Squad one well Bobby leads Squad two. Here's the list of who's on who's squad, and time the training room times were you squad will develop fight plans and such… we will also hold tournaments between squad's for fun… Any how after you get into your squads I want you to come up with a name and report to your training room to go over packets that are in there. Dismissed." With that said she walked out the door.

The List

Team 1 (Training room 1)

Hiei's team

YusukeRoughKyleKat

Team 2 (Training Room 4)

Bobby's Team

KirkSarahCarterNatalie

After Yusuke read the list he gave a punch in the air as well as a "OH YA" before walking over to Hiei. "Hay Hiei were in the same group, only …. You're the leader… That's not right I should be the leader!" Hiei gave a chuckle at Yusuke. "If you had been smart and not gotten in a fight with a tree then maybe you would." The others came walking over to him. Hiei turned to Yusuke. "what room we in?" "1" Hiei turned and started to walk off. The others followed him.

Once Hiei got to the door that was marked at Room 1 he walked in and over to a table that he saw. There was a packet on it that he picked up and opened. There were letters in side of it witch were labeled. Hiei handed them to Yusuke who handed them out. After they were handed out Hiei let out opened his and read it and this it what it said.

To who ever is reading this…

Congratulation for making it on Team 1. You leader is Hiei and you are expected to follow and listen to him. You all will take time each day to meet and talk / whatever else Hiei has planed. This is a team effort and you will need to learn to get to know one another well. If you have problems on anything you should look for help with in you squad, so get to know one another!

You squad will be graded in a way on how well you work together... you must learn how to fight as one, as well as think as one. Jobs will be assigned as needed.

Welcome to the X-men

Hiei looked up to find just about everyone done reading. Hiei gave a sigh and sat down on the ground. Yusuke flopped down next to him. The others slowly took a seat as well. It was silent tell Yusuke spoke. "So what do we want for a team name?" Hiei turned and looked at Yusuke. "I Don't think that that's the first thing we need to find out Yusuke." Hiei turned back to every one else. "well lets first introduce our self's. Name's, Powers, and weaknesses." He said well pointing at the girl sitting next to him. "You go first."

"My name's Kat, I can walk through stuff, I guess my weaknesses… umm I don't know I never really…" Hiei turned to look at Rough. "My names rough, My powers are I can borrow another Mutants power and use it, My weaknesses are I guess the fear that ill hurt some one if I use there powers." Hiei turned and looked at the boy next to her. "Im Kyle, I can go invisible, My weaknesses that I know of are if my body can be seen if I walk through water… and that im noisy." Hiei turned to Yusuke who was staring at the ceiling. Hiei hit him in the stomach causing him to sit up. "Dam Hiei what was that for." "Its your turn." "Yeah yeah… Im Yusuke, I can do spirit tricks, my weaknesses are none of your business." Hiei gave a sigh. " Im Hiei, I can do telekinesis, move faster then the speed of light, and control fire and Black fire. Only a few know my weaknesses but they are well graded and I wont tell you." "Wait a minute why then did you have us tell you two if you don't tell us?" "Good question, Knowing you weakness is vital. We know ours I wanted to see if you knew yours."

"show how about we meet in here at Five every day?" Rough asked. Hiei looked around searching the other two's faces for any problems not seeing any he took that for a ok. "All right, five it is… Has anyone but me and Yusuke had any Past fighting experience?" Kyle was the only one who gave a nod. Hiei gave a sigh, and stood "Lets see what you know." Hiei took a defensive position. Kyle stood up and got in a Fighting position. Hiei gave him a nod to go. Kyle started punching and Kicking Hiei. 'hmm his hits are hard and accrete now lets test his blocking.' Hiei started to throw punches at a normal speed, Kyle managed to block them all. Hiei took it a step up to about Yusuke's level before Kyle started having a little trouble blocking here and there. Not that much tho Hiei took it up a bit more and that when it became a problem for Kyle to keep up. Hiei stopped to find Kyle breathing hard.

"very good." Hiei turned to the others. "well have to start teaching you to fight… if any of you has a specific weapon that you want to use then say so now." Kats hand shot up, "Can you teach me to use a sword?" Hiei nodded at her before turning to Rough and Kyle. "any weapon that you puffer?" Kyle and Rough both shook there heads no. Hiei gave them a nod before turning back to Yusuke. "Yusuke I want you to start working with Rough teacher her stances, Kyle you have a powerful pouch and every thing but you need to learn to move quietly... I would puffer that you wait tell Kurama is better for you to get help on that. He is after all the stealth master." When Hiei said this Yusuke started cracking up. "Rough well your working with Yusuke why don't you teach him how to pay attention." This caused the others to laugh. "Kat ill work with you, Kyle until we can get Kurama to work with you I suggest you work on you stamina. You tire out fast, do some laps and start off slow and work your way faster, don't push your self to hard."

Yusuke and Rough went to one side of the room and Hiei and Kat went to that other. Kyle started doing laps. They worked tell it was about 8:30 before Hiei call them over to talk to them. "Ok so we'll meet in here at 5 tomorrow eat I would say get use to eating early or late because fighting with a full stomach doesn't work that well. Ill take name ideas tomorrow… you can go now." With that Hiei and Yusuke were the only ones left in the room. "So how'd things go with your partner Hiei." Hiei gave a sigh before taking up a fighting position to spar with Yusuke. "She a fast learner, She strong to…" They started fighting well they talked. "Rough's ok She's not a strong and may need to work out in a gym… I think we should go to the gym 3 or 4 times a week for a hour…" Hiei landed a hard punch on Yusuke's shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, I hope that Kurama gets well so that he can work with Kyle…" Yusuke hit Hiei hard in the chest. " He'll be ready when he can… Do you think we could use more help?... We could get a hold of Yukina and Kuwabara and Have them come…" Yusuke dogged a kick to the chest…. "No we can handle this… But I think a trip to Genki's Could be a plan… some time… don't know what the teachers would think… But we could get some pointers from her on what else they need to work on." Yusuke and Hiei stopped fighting and took a brake. "It's a plan then." With that said Yusuke turned to leave Finding the other 3 standing near the door staring at them. They took off as soon as they noticed that they were found out.

Hiei went back to his room were he took a shower then went to bed.

TBC

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE **


	28. Chapter 27

OMG LOOK IM UP-DATING!!! Don't you all love me… you nay want to go back and read chapter 26 because I placed it over top of another and well it never said that I changed it… so GO BACK AND READ IT!!! Well on with the story you go!

The next morning Hiei woke up about the same time as he usually does. He grabbed clothing and then went to take a shower (He gave Kurama one 2) he got dresses and looked at the Kurama's calendar… It was Friday they had Been there one week to date. Hiei took Kurama to get breakfast. When he was done He went out side like usual. He set Kurama down at the base of a tree. It was 6:15ish am. He had a good hour and 45 minutes before class start. Hiei lay back in the tree, just relaxing. Not much latter he sensed someone approaching Hiei sat up and looked down to find Kat walking over to him. "Good Morning Hiei… umm im not bugging you am I?.. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do some more Training?" Hiei was surprised, 'this human got up early to do more training… not even Yusuke does that…' Hiei jumped down from the tree and gave her a nod.

They worked on her moves for about an hour before they left to get ready for class. Hiei took Kurama back to their room and put him to bed. He then went to class. Class got over early and Hiei got Kurama and went to eat lunch out on campus. Hiei also did his homework well eating and feeding Kurama. Hiei was just nearing being finished with his homework when someone sat down across from him. Hiei looked up to find Kat and Kyle sitting there. "You don't mind us sitting with you do you?" Kyle asked. Hiei gave a nod no and went back to his homework. Hiei finished and closed his books putting them back in his bag. He looked at the other two who were working on their work as well Kat seemed to be struggling with something. Hiei looked over to see it was some trig work. "Your making that seem harder then it is Kat… Just remember Cos of 13…" Hiei showed her what she was doing wrong. The rest of lunch Hiei spent Helping the two with their homework. By the time lunch was over the two had a batter understanding of their work and were almost done.

Hiei went to his last class French 4 . The class was only an hour and a half long. It was 3:30 when he was finished. He got Kurama and went outside to sit. About a half hour later he was once more joined by Kat and Kyle who sat under his tree, and pet Kurama. " Hay Hiei?" Kat called out to him. "Hn?" "What's your foxes name?" Hiei gave a sigh. "Kurama" Hiei answered. Kat went on petting Kurama were as Kyle had stopped. "Wait didn't you say that Kurama was going to be the one working with me?" Hiei gave a smirk. "I did." Kyle looked even more confused now. "But he's a fox!?" This caused Hiei to chuckle. "Kurama has a few skills, He's human but can shape shift and control plants… You see him now in one of his shape shifted forms. An accident caused him to be stuck in this form until he's better. And once he's better he can help you." Hiei looked up at the sky he figured that it was about 4:30 and he should go cook dinner now.

"Im going to cook dinner if you two would like to join me." Hiei jumped down from the tree. Turning to get Kurama he found that Kat had already picked him up and was holding him like you would a baby. Hiei turned and walked to the kitchen were he started to cook. He made enough for four people. He served the food and they ate. They got done about 10 tell 5. Hiei put the extras in a bole and headed to the training room were the other two followed him. He got there and unlocked it with a key that was in the rest of the folder that he had gone through yesterday. Opening the door and turning on the light he set the food on the table that was over in the corner. He grabbed some paper that was on the end of the table and walked toward the door. "I need to grab some stuff if you'll help follow me." Hiei waited for them to exit the room before closing the note in the door and heading down the hallway to Jeans office. He knocked on the door before hearing come on in from the other side.

Hiei entered to find Jean on her computer. "Hiei what can I do for you?" Jean asked. "I need Six pillows, and was wondering were I could find them." Jean stood and made a motion for them to follow. They walked down the hallway before they came to a room marked SUPPLY ROOM she opened the door. They walked in and over to a shelf with pillows on it. "Here you are… Ill give you a key incase you need any thing else." She walked over to another shelf and grabbed a key handing it to Hiei before going back to her office. Hiei grabbed 4before waiting for Kyle to grabbed the rest and headed back to the training room. Hiei got there just as Rough, Bobby, and Kirk got to the door.

Hiei walked right past them and into the room. The others entered, Yusuke was sitting on the table eating to food that Hiei brought him. He saw the pillows and grinned at Hiei. "Hay Hiei we having a pillow fight?" After he said that he found a pillow smashed in his face knocking him off the table. Luckily he managed not to lose his food. Hiei sat the pillows on the ground in a circle before disappearing for a second and when he got back he had two swords in his hands, he set them against the wall. He turned to see that Rough's friends were still there. "Rough, your friends need to go im not going to have others in during our time." Rough gave a nod before turning to her friends and asking them to leave. "Ok, have a seat on a pillow. Yusuke bring your food I don't want to here you complaining about being hungry." Hiei said having a seat on one on the pillows Kat sat to his left. Hiei took Kurama from her and set him on the pillow to his right. As soon as everyone was seated Hiei began the conversation. "So does anyone have any name suggestions?"

(**please read the end note!!)**

Kat's hand shot up in the air. Hiei gave a nod for her to say. "I was thinking that we could be some thing fighty like ninjas or something…" Hiei gave a nod. "Well there's one suggestion any others?" "The Demon's" Hiei turned and looked at Yusuke before rolling his eyes. "How about Foxes we can even have Kurama here as a mascot…" This made Yusuke start laughing. "I kind of like The Demon's the best." Rough said. Hiei nodded in her direction. "Well we got two on The Demon's, what do you two think." Hiei asked. "I like it… Kat?" Kyle asked. Kat gave a nod. "Well that's it our name is The Demon's… Next matter of discussion… im sure you all heard what me and Yusuke were talking about yesterday… so we need a number for how many times a week we want to go to the gym and how long we want to spend there."

"How about we go Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, during the week we do an hour and on the weekends we do 2 hours or so?" Kat asked. Hiei gave a nod. "I like that how about you three?" Yusuke and Kyle both nodded. Hiei turned to rough. "So are we going to spend our whole time in the gym on the weekends?" Hiei though about that. "I think that we should meet at different times on the weekends. We should spend more time on the weekends then we do during the week. But we still need to plan time for brakes." Everyone but Rough nodded at what Hiei had just said. "I don't think we should do that... when do we have time for our other friends?" Hiei turned and looked at Her. "There's during the school days at lunch… when were done. Most class gets done about 4 and you have told 5 to hang with your friends. And then there's time after we meet on the weekends."

"So how about it be 5 to 8 on weekdays and 7am to 1pm on weekends?" Kyle suggested. Hiei gave a nod and looked to the others Kat and Yusuke liked the idea, Rough gave no sign of what she though. "Rough… what do you think?" Rough gave a sigh… "I guess it will work…" Hiei gave a nod. " Then that will be the plan. Next topic, any one has something they want to talk about?" Rough gave a headshake. "Why cant friends come?" she asked. Hiei gave a sigh. "Rough you heard Jean the two teams are competing against one another, Im sorry that she put you with me and not with your friends but what we do should be kept secret… so they don't know what to expect from us. Any thing else?" no one made said anything. "Alright…were we sit is were is the place you will sit when we meet. The pillows you sit on are yours, do what ever you like with them…just make sure if you want something to sit on you have them with you everyday. We will always meet in here. I lock the door after we leave and as far as I know this is the only other key to this room besides the one Jean has. So what ever we bring or do in here stays a secret. As me and Yusuke were talking about I want to see about taking a trip to Japan so that we can get you tested by our teacher… she'll be able to tell you what you need to work on if we have miss anything and such what…" Hiei gave a sigh. "I don't have any good ideas for group activities so if you have any suggestion I put a basket on the table for you to put them in when ever. Now were going to do the something we did yester day, except you Kyle, ill talk to you." With that said they split up.

Hiei turned to Kyle, "I want you to try to sneak up on Yusuke. If you can succeed and stick this comb in his hair then come back to me. If he hears you or something then you have to restart. Be truthful on if you were heard or not." Hiei handed Kyle a blue comb. Before going to work with Kat.

They all worked hard for a about a hour before Yusuke gave a shriek every one in the room turned to look at him as he tried to pull the comb out of his hair with out messing his hair up. Kyle became visible in front of Hiei with a smile on his face. "I did it. What next?" Hiei gave him a smile. "You did that sooner then I though you would. Ok do some laps now." With that every one went back to what they were doing. At about 5 tell 8 Hiei stopped everyone. "Ok we all meet here at 7 tomorrow." With that everyone but Kat walked out. Hiei turned to her. "Do you need something Kat." She looked up at him, " Yeah…what time do you get up in the morning? Because I wake up at 5:30 ish and I was wondering if we could work in the mornings as well?" "I get up around the same time if you want to meet me in the kitchen we can train after we eat." She smiled at him and then took off out the door. Hiei grabbed Kurama and went back to there room to get cleaned up. He read a bit before going to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Hiei woke up and got ready for the day he. Went to the kitchen were he found Kat cooking at the stove. She turned and saw him. "Im… I got breakfast cooking… it'll be done in a few minutes." Hiei gave her a nod before sitting down on the table. She turned to him. "I wasn't to sure what leaves in the cupboard was for tea tho…" Hiei stood and pulled out a bag of tealeaves before handing it to her she smiled at him before she started some boiling on the stove. When it was all done she served it and sat down to eat with Hiei. Once they were done she cleared the table and did the dishes with Hiei's help. They started walking outside, but Hiei took a detour to put Kurama back to bed. Then they went outside to train.

When it came around 15 to 7 they both went inside. "Wait, Hiei I made some lemonade for us can you help me carry it?" Hiei nodded. They went to the Kitchen then to the training room. It wasn't much after that Kyle and Rough came walking in. Hiei gave a chuckle, and sat on his pillow. They had a seat on there's as Kat served then a glass of lemonade. "Well I guess we should start off in the gym, we'll have to take a detour to get Yusuke up…come on." With that said they all went to Yusuke's room to find him still in bed. Hiei walked over to his bed grabbed the end of it and dumped Yusuke off the bed and on to the floor. The others laughed as Yusuke sat up shocked he looked up at Hiei. "What the hell…" "Don't even say it Yusuke or ill call Genki and tell her your having bed problems and make her come here just so she can get you up in the morning." Yusuke stood up and walked over to his closed changing his shirt. From there they went to the gym.

Hiei let Yusuke tell them what they should work on (Yusuke knows more about it then he does because Hiei only did what Kurama said would be good for him…) and with that they spent 4 hours in the gym, when they were done they went back to The Demon's Den… (hehe im going to call it that from now on.) Were they sat down to talk? Hiei had saw that there was a suggestion in the basket he grabbed it for discussion time.

"Ok now were going to spend the rest of the time getting to know a little more about one another but first I got a suggestion here. It reads for group activity to have a picnic at the beach… Every one like that idea?" Everyone shook there heads yes. "Ok ill set that up. Now time for talking… Kat why don't you lead this discussion… You can ask us things that you want to know about us and well all try to answer your question." "Ok…Now lets see whets everyone's favorite color… Mines Baby Blue…"

Earlier that morning after Hiei put Kurama back to bed.

With Kurama about 7 in the morning.

Kurama was covered by the white mist as he slowly turned Youko. His eyes opened weakly as he sat up on the bed. His arms were shaky, he was weak very weak. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his fore head. He had a headache; the plants could feel his pain and were calling for him outside. Kurama weakly stood and made his way to the window Vines wrapped around his wrist to hold him as he claimed out the window. With the plants help he made it to the tree he and Hiei sat near days before. Again with the plants help He was lifted in to the tree were he laid back taking what energy was offered from the plant life around him. He lay in the tree sleeping for about 3 hours before he felt people approaching him. They were load and his head felt worse. Lousing focus he fell from the tree but the plants were fast and grabbed him.

Bobby and his team were taking a walk and talking. When they saw something fall out of a tree. Not being informed of any new mutants they ran over to see what it was, they saw a person with silver hair being set down on the ground by plants it stood up and looked at them. "It's an intruder lets immobilize it." Bobby said as his team surrounded it.

Kurama heard what was said and looked up. This was one of the boy's that had petted him the other day. Kurama took a step toward him and but almost fell his plants shot up from the ground to catch him before he fell. This set the others off, one of the girls shot spikes at him hitting him in the arm and chest. This angered his plants and they shot out to attack her and the others one of them went and disappeared. The one who pet him was freezing the plants coming at him. The other girl, shot lightning at him, there was no way to block it and he took a direct hit. He fell to the ground as the other girl shot more spikes at him, Kurama cried out as he was hit. His eye's filled with tears as he started to cry in fear, not just because he was hurt but he was scared the plants were outraged again.

The ground was shaking and Kurama raised whatever Ki he could calling for Hiei. The plants went and blocked Kurama as the others kept attacking him.

With the teachers

The teachers were having a talk about the 2 new squads when the ground started to sake and the plants in the window started going wiled again. "Logan its like before at the temple… something's wrong with Kurama…" The teachers all went running following the growing plants when they got out side they saw Bobby's squad being attacked by the plants that had made a cocoon in the center.

With Hiei and His team

"I like raw fish." Yusuke said. Just then the ground started to shake. They all stood up and looked at Hiei. Hiei's eyes were opened wide. "KURAMA, YUSUKE BRING THE OTHERS OUTSIDE TO OUT TREE ITS KURAMA!" with that said Hiei disappeared and ran through the doors out side past the teachers who had just came to a stop. Hiei stopped in shock; he turned and saw that they had made no sign to stop. "STOP!" Bobby turned and looked at him. "Go back Hiei my Squad has this." Bobby went back to freezing the plants Hiei's KI shot up and he took off he knocked out the 2 girls and then the other boy before turning to Bobby and hitting him in to the school wall. Hiei walked toward the plants and let them wrap around him and pull him to the middle Yusuke came running out followed by the rest of the team. "KURAMA!" he screamed as he ran to the plants. He slowed as they wrapped around him and pulled him in to the middle to.

Yusuke got to the center to find Hiei with his arms around a bleeding and crying Kurama. Yusuke walked over to them and started to rub Kurama's back. The plants calmed down and went back to normal everyone stared at the seen in front of them. They were all shocked to see a man in Hiei's arms with dog-ears and a tail. Hiei leant down and caught the man's moth in a kiss. Before hugging him closer.

Yusuke stood and glared at Bobby. "WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YOU KILL FIRST AND ASK QUESTIONS LATTER…DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS!!! IT THAT FOX YOU WERE PETTING TWO DAYS AGO YOU ASSHOLE!!" "Yusuke stop your hurting his head." Hiei said in a gentle voice before picking Kurama up in His arms and carrying him toward the mansion. Yusuke walked over to Bobby and punched him in the face before following Hiei, the rest of there squad followed. They entered Hiei's room to see him set Kurama on the bed and hold him close. "Yusuke get me the first aid kit from the closet." Yusuke did what he was told then walked over to Hiei and Kurama. He handed it to Hiei who opened it and started getting out the supplies he need before going to Kurama's belt sash and undoing it. He pulled the tunic over Kurama's head. There were spikes jammed into his body with blood all over his shoulder and stomach. "Yusuke hold him well I clean his wounds. Kat if you would go and make some of that tea you made this morning." Kat nodded and took off. "Kyle in the closet is his close get me the black outfit out. Rough if you would get me some wet washcloths." Hiei said as he started pulling the spikes out of Kurama's shoulder. Jean and Aurora walked in the room to just after Hiei was finished giving out these directions. Rough came walking out of the bathroom handing Hiei a washcloth. Well Kyle set the outfit next them on the bed.

"Ok Rough gently wash his shoulder well I get the rest out." Rough gave a nod as Hiei moved to Kurama's chest he pulled out the first spike on the stomach only to have Kurama scream into Yusuke's chest. The teachers left the room as they could clearly see that Hiei's team had it under control. Once Hiei finished pulling out the spikes he took the washcloth from Rough and finished washing Kurama. He then opened a jar of Kurama's special healing mixture, Rubbing some between his hands he started to rub it over The wounds before he grabbed some gauze and bandages and finished wrapping Kurama's wounds He then put the Black tunic on Kurama. Just as he finished Kat came in with a cup of tea. She walked over to Hiei and tried to hand it to him but he held up a '1 min' finger. Hiei slipped himself behind Kurama leaning the fox up against him chest. The he took the glass from her and handed it to Kurama. Kurama took it and sipped it before giving it back to Hiei and snuggling in to his arms. "Kurama? Kurama how are you feeling besides what just happened?" Kurama looked up at Hiei sleepily. "Im tired and I feel weak. And now I hurt all over. But besides all that… much better… where. _yawn_… were you?" Hiei kissed Kurama on the head. "I was training with these guys. I didn't think you would wake up so soon. Let alone be able to change form. Do you think you can go back to your normal form?" Kurama shook his head no before closing his eyes and falling off to sleep.

Hiei gave a sigh and turned back to the others. "Well we can continue our conversation in here or we can dismiss early, what do you want to do?" "Stay." Was answered from the three of them. Hiei gave them a smile. "Ok the one thing that I have eaten that I think you would all hate would be Yusuke's brownies… He can't cook" this caused the others to burst out laughing. And so this conversation went on tell it was one.

AT ONE

"Well its lunch time." Everyone turned to the clock to see that Hiei was telling the truth. He tried to sit up but Kurama gave out a grown. Hiei gave a sigh before running his hands through Kurama's hair. "Kurama… Koi… wake up come on…" Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear. Kurama opened his eyes tiredly. "What?" he said weakly. "Are you hungry for a real meal?" Kurama sat up slowly with the help of Yusuke and Hiei. " I don't think im strong enough to be up and about right now Hiei." Kurama said as he leant back against Hiei. "I can cook lunch and bring it in here… IF that's ok with you Hiei?" Kat volunteered. Hiei gave her a smile. "Yes I think that would be very appreciated." Kat smile happily before running out of the room. " Ill goes help her." Kyle said as he stood and followed her. Rough stood and left the room with out saying anything.

It wasn't long before Kat and Kyle returned to the room both carrying trays of food. On the trays was chicken noodle soup and salads for everyone. Yusuke and Hiei sat Kurama up-against the headboard and then they all ate. There wasn't much conversation during lunch. Afterwards Kat and Kyle left to wash the dishes.

Kurama gave a chuckle as they left the room. "How do you manage to get human minions so fast? I don't think I've been out that long." Yusuke smiled at Kurama and told him everything that had happened well Kurama was out. Kurama was not to please about Yusuke beating on a tree but didn't say any thing. Kurama listened to the whole store and at the end gave a yawn before cuddling in to Hiei and going back to sleep. "Yusuke im going to take a nap with Kurama… If the others come back tell them that they should go do something else." With that Hiei lie down next to Kurama and fell asleep.

TBC

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter… I want to ask that you review it… also I just un got my writers block so I should be up-dating in a little…. OH AND JUST TO TELL YOU HOW LOVE IS BORN COMES BEFORE THIS SO READ IT!!**


	29. Chapter 28

ALL RIGHT!!! Here's the next chapter… don't you all love me (insert disclaimer here)… I hope that you all enjoy and pleas R&R at the end for me!

1**Chapter 28**

Kat and Kyle walked quietly down the hallway towards Hiei's room. They both carried a tray with food on it. It was about 7, and they had decided to bring Hiei and Kurama dinner.

Kat opened the door quietly and peeked her head in. On the bed was Hiei and Kurama, both still sleeping. She nodded silently for Kyle to follow her. She walked over to one of the tables and sat her try down. Kyle did the same; she then started toward the bed. She leant down and reached out to wake Hiei, but in a flash she found him sitting up with his sword to her throat. She looked at him terrified.

Hiei let out a sigh before setting his sword down. "Next time knock before this happens again."

"Sorry Hiei…We brought you two dinner… it's almost 7:15. It's enchiladas! I hope that you like them."

Hiei turned and looked down at Kurama, who was still sleeping. Hiei gently shook his shoulder only to get no answer. "Kurama….Kurama… come on wake up… Kurama…"

Kurama's only motion of wakening was swat at Hiei's hand trying to make it leave him alone. Kat gave a giggle at this. Hiei growled before he shoved Kurama right off the bed. THUMP!!!

Kurama gave a grown from the floor before he slowly sat up and glared at Hiei. "You know…that hurt."

Hiei turned and raised a brow at him. "If you had gotten up when I called to you, it wouldn't have been a problem."

Kurama laid his head on the side of the bed. "Why…_yawn_…did you wake me then? I'm still exhausted."

Hiei nodded his head in Kat's direction. "They brought dinner, and I want you to eat and go outside, at the least."

Kurama gave a sigh and attempted to pull himself up on the bed, but in the end need Hiei and Kyle's help getting seated once more against the head board.

Kat handed out the food, and the four of them sat on the bed eating. "So, how are you feeling Kurama?" Kat asked.

"I'm still exhausted, but with all that's happened that's to be expected…Who are you again? I don't think that we have properly been introduced…"

"Oh, I'm Kat, and this is Kyle…were two of Hiei's squad members…Has he told you about us."

"Yusuke told me… I just didn't know your names."

Kat gave him a smile. "Well now that were all finished eating, Kyle and I will go do the dishes. We'll see you outside when we are done," Kat said as she and Kyle gathered the dishes and left.

Hiei turned to Kurama, "So, do you think that you could walk, or do you need me to carry you?"

Kurama gave a sigh and moved to the end of the bed. He tried to stand on his feet, but his knees buckled and would of meet the floor if not for Hiei picking him up in his arms.

"Well then, I guess that I need help."

Hiei gave him a smile as they started walking outside. There weren't all that many people. Hiei walked over to their tree and sat Kurama at the base of it before jumping to a higher branch.

After about five minutes or so, Yusuke came walking out and over to the tree. "Well, I knew that you would be up and at 'em advensholy but didn't think it would be that soon." Yusuke sat down next to Kurama, "So, how you feeling bud?"

"A little better, yet still exhausted…but I'll get over that soon, and in a few days I hope I'll be back to normal…unless something goes wrong…"

It wasn't much longer when Kat and Kyle came walking back out. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

Kyle respnded, "Nothing much…You hear what happened to Bobby?"

Yusuke looked at him, "No. What happened?"

"Well, right now their squad had been disbanded… probably not for long though… They have to take some 2 week class, or something like that, they got cleaning duty for a month, and then some other things that I didn't get to finish hearing… Let's just say that all of them are going to be quite busy for a while…"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Now, why on Earth were you unable to hear the rest?"

Kyle uttered a sigh, ashamed at himself. "I knocked over a vase while spying on them… We got out while there was still a chance."

It was then that it hit Hiei. "You two used Kyle's invisibility and Kat's ability to walk through walls to spy on the teachers!"

Kat and Kyle gave him a smile. "Yep, that's what we did."

Hiei let out a chuckle, "You two are going to make a great tag team." He jumped down and sat on the other side of Kurama. Kurama crawled over, so that he was sitting between Hiei's legs and leaned in so that his head was on his chest. Hiei wrapped his arms around his fox and allowed him to drift to sleep on him.

The others gave a smile at how cute a cupple they were. "Well…we're still going to meet and at the same time and everything right?" Kat asked.

Hiei gave her a nod.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." Kat stood and was about to walk away when Kyle grabbed her hand. "Wait for me. I'll come with you."

Kat's face was bright red as she stopped and waited for him to say goodnight to everyone. They then walked away.

Yusuke chuckled. "Well, don't those two look cute together?" Hiei observed and Yusuke broke out laughing. "Yeah, dude how long do you think it will take 'em to get together?"

"I give them a week."

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "I say it will take longer… Loser has to wear a pink dress for a day."

Hiei smiled. "You're on."

They sat there a while before Jean came into view. "Hey boys… you need to come in; it's bedtime…" That was when she noticed Kurama. "How is he?"

Hiei lifted Kurama into his arms. "He'll be fine in a few days." He soon stood and made his way back to their room with the sleeping fox demon in his arms."Kurama… Hey, you need to wake up…. Kurama come on…"

Kurama sleepily opened his eyes. "Hmmm?"

"We need to get you in to PJ's," and with that they both got changed and settled in bed.

The next morning…

Hiei woke up and attempted to sit up, but found that Kurama was using his stomach as a pillow. Carefully not to wake Kurama up yet, Hiei slipped himself out from under him and went to use the bathroom.

Afterwards, he got Kurama and him some clothes for the day and set them in that bathroom. He then walked over to the bed.

"Kurama…Kurama come on, wake up now."

Gold eyes fluttered open and meet red. "Hiei…nnnn… what do you want?" Kurama asked sitting up.

"Time to get up… Do you want to shower with me or on your own?… Wait, do you think you can stand now?"

Kurama rubbed his forehead, "I don't know…" He stood up and stumbled a little, but managed to stay standing. "Well, I guess that I can stand."

Hiei walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. It wasn't much longer before he was joined by Kurama.

Once they were finished, Kurama had a seat on the toilet while Hiei looked at his wounds. They were almost fully healed, but Hiei applied some more ointment before letting Kurama get dressed. (OHMIGOG, KURAMA WAS NAKEY ALL THAT TIME.. Hehe, don't kill me.)

From there, they made there way to the kitchen, where they meet Kat cooking pancakes.

"Good morning…I'm almost done."

Once she was done cooking, she set the table and the three of them had a seat at the table and ate. After that, they all went outside.

Kurama had a seat in the tree while Hiei and Kat worked together on her stances.

At about 6:45, they all went inside and to the Demon's Den. Kat turned to Hiei "Should we wake Yusuke up first?"

Hiei shook his head no.

Kurama laughed heavily. "Hiei, if he doesn't get out of bed, then I'm going to wake him up…"

Hiei gave Kurama a smirk. "But, of course… he doesn't seem to like it when I wake him up."

Kyle came walking in at about 5 after. "Good morning Hiei, Kurama… Kat." He said this and Kat blushed bright red.

"Good morning, Kyle."

He took a seat and waited for the others.

"Well, it's about 7:15. I say we go and wake the others. Come on, we'll get Rough first."

They walked to Rough's room; when they got there, they found her still sleeping. Kurama grew a plant that was shaped in the shape of a bowl and went to the bathroom. When he came out, the leaf was full of water. He walked over to the bed and pored the water right on Rough.

She sat up completely surprised and wet.

"Good morning… It's time to get up and get dressed so I can go wake Yusuke." Kurama said with a smile on his face.

Rough got out of bed and grabbed some clothing and went to that bathroom to change. It took her 10 minutes before they all took off to Yusuke's room.

Kurama was the first to walk in. He slowly and quietly walked over to Yusuke's bed. Kurama took a look around the room and saw all the others sleeping. He gave a smile and reached into his hair. He pulled a seed out and threw it to the floor.

It started to grow and surrounded Yusuke's bed. Slowly, it wrapped itself around his arms and started sliding beneath the blankets. Kurama's face lit up with a smile and he took a leap and jumped on Yusuke's bed while screaming, "OMG, YUSUKE THERE'S SNAKES ALL OVER YOUR BED. IT LOOKES LIKE THERE GOING TO EAT YOU! YOU BETTER GET UP AND RUN." Kurama then jumped off the bed and pushed his friends up against the wall as Yusuke shot out of bed and took off running down the hallway screaming something that sounded like 'Damn Grandma and her evil snakes!'.

Everyone in the room was now awake and laughing. Teachers and other students were looking out there bedroom doors as they heard the hysteric Yusuke run down the hallway.

Kurama grabbed some of his clothing and took off after him with the others hot on his tail. They got outside just in time to see Yusuke strip off his pants and shirt, clad in only his boxers, and hop in a tree to hide. Kurama started laughing uncontrollably, as were the others

Yusuke turned and saw that they were standing there and then he had been played as the fool that he was. He climbed down from the tree and started walking toward Kurama.

By now, they had attracted a crowd, who were watching what was going on. Yusuke walked right up to Kurama and went to give him a playful hit, but was slammed in the stomach and thrown across the yard.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiei stood in front of Kurama, who was on the ground from being pushed out of the way by Hiei.

Kurama stood and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Stop Hiei, he was only playing. He wasn't going to hit me in that kind of way." Kurama walked toward Yusuke and gave him a hand up.

"Damn, Hiei. You still hit as hard as always."

"Yusuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" Yusuke stood upright and took his clothes that were offered to him by Kat. He put them on and turned to the others. "What are we still doing out here? Come on, we got work to do."

With that they all went off to the gym. The crowd that had gathered soon spit up.

Once the group got to the gym they all got to work there wasn't that much talking. They stayed in there until 11, then went back to the Demon's Den. They all took there proper seats.

"So…Who wants to lead today?" Hiei asked.

Kyle's hand shot up Hiei gave him a nod before he began talking.

At about 10 tell one, they all stopped and cleaned up. Kurama went to the kitchen, where he cooked lunch. Hiei and Yusuke stayed in the room to spar.

When Kurama was about halfway done, two teachers came walking in the room and started getting things together for what looked like spaghetti. Kurama moved and allowed them space.

When he was done, he sat the food on the back burners and went to go get Yusuke and Hiei. He walked in to find them hilt-to-hilt, eyes locked before they again started to fight at harsh speeds. "You two stop fighting and come get something to eat."

Kurama watched them get there things together and clean things up. Once they finished, they all went to the kitchen to eat.

Through out lunch, the only conversation was the one being held between the teachers that were cooking. There was a lot of tenstion in the air, too much for Kurama, who didn't understand what was going on. Getting fed up with it he shoved his plate to the center of the table and stood.

"Listen… I don't know what is up with you two, but it needs to stop. I'm sick of it. I'm leavening and if you two haven't made up by tonight, then I'll dorm with someone else tonight."

With that said, Kurama stormed passed the teachers and out the door to the tree. He was surprised to find Kat and Kyle sitting under it having lunch.

He walked over to them. "Hi… I'm not interrupting something, am I? Mind if I sit and talk?"

"Sure, we don't mind. We figured that you would want to eat with Yusuke and Hiei, though."

Kurama sighed, "Yeah, I would have loved to stay and eat with them, if it wasn't for the glaring and tension going on between them. I don't get it. Hiei's very edgy, more than normal… I mean I'm better and yet he thought that Yusuke was going to hit me…you both saw it." He looked up at them as they nodded. "As for Yusuke, he's just on the wrong side of Hiei's anger… _sigh_… I don't know what to do, but This sickens me. They need to get over whatever it is." Kurama laid on his back staring up and the bright blue sky.

Kat and Kyle looked at each other concerned. "Kurama, are you okay? You don't look too good?" Kat asked and she leaned over to look at his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stressed out…"

Kat gave him a smile. She moved to where he was sitting right above his head. Scooting forward, she lifted his head and laid it on her lap. Kurama opened his eyes and raised a brow at her. She just gave him a smile and started to pet his ears. He closed his eyes and relaxed, her petting letting himself sink in the attention and fall asleep.

Kat turned and smiled at Kyle. "He's just like a big fluffy puppy. His ears feel like my old dogs…"

Kyle moved, so he was next to her, and started running his hands through Kurama's hair. "You had a dog? What was its name?"

She smiled. "Yeah, her name was Bunny. When she ran, she leaped in the air, but when I left home, I had to leave her…"

Kyle saw the sadness in her eyes and frowned; he didn't like to see her sad. "I'm sure that when you go home, you will be able to see her once more," he said while moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed at his action.

"Hey, Kat?

She looked up at him. "Hmm?

He looked to the side then into her eyes. "I was wondering… would you like to…you know…go out with me?"

Kat gave him a big smile and blushed bright red. "I would…love to go out… with you…"

Kyle smiled at her and continued to hold her.

...back with Yusuke and Hiei after Kurama left...

Yusuke and Hiei watch Kurama's retreating form. "He has a point, Hiei. What is up with you… you know I would have never hit him like that…Just for the hell of it or for revenge. Something's the matter with you, and I think that you need to come out with it. So?"

Hiei gave Yusuke a glare, "Listen well, for I'm not going to reapeat myself. I'm just a little on the edge… I don't want him getting hurt again and being here with these people… the cause of his pain…I'm just a little over protective… and I don't think that I can change it…Something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what but I can feel it, and I'm not going to let it happen to Kurama." With that said, Hiei got up from the table and went off to the gym to get in a workout. Yusuke sat at the table and finished his food. Once he finished, he washed up the dishes and went to find Kurama.

It was around 3 when he found Kurama laying on Kat's lap asleep. Kat was leaning in to Kyle's arms laughing with him. Kyle leaned down and caught Kat's lips and gave her a deep kiss. Yusuke let out a string of curses as he realized that he had lost the bet between Hiei and himself.

Yusuke walked over just as the two broke their kiss. "Looks like you two finally got together…" The two blushed.

"So Yusuke, what's up?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing much. I just came looking for Kurama. Hiei's being a ass and Kurama got upset beause of it… I was just making sure that he was okay. From the looks of it, he's being spoiled…" Yusuke gave them a smile, "How long he been out here?"

"I would assume right after he left you two… he's been sleeping for a little more than a hour…"

Yusuke took a set with the others and started a light conversation.

About an hour later, Kurama woke up. "Mmm… what time is it?' he asked rolling over and digging his head into Kats lap some more.

"It's about 4…You might want to get up… Hey, we all should go play some games in the wreck room? Doesn't that sound nice?" Kat suggested. Everyone nodded and went inside.

They played 'till around 6, then Kurama and Kat went to cook dinner… after dinner they all went outside; they played a little frisbee… During all this, Hiei went to the Makai to let off some stem, and didn't get back tell about 8.

Kurama walked into the bedroom to find Hiei reading by the window. Kurama took a seat on the bed and stared over at him for a few minutes. "Hiei," Kurama finally said, "are you okay? You seem a little stressed…Do you want to talk about it?"

Hiei let out a sigh and sat the book he was reading down on the night stand before going over and sitting face-to-face in Kurama's lap. Hiei leant forward and started kissing Kurama.

They made out for about 10 minutes before Hiei pulled away from Kurama. "I guess that I'm just worried… This mission has gone on longer then what I had hoped it would… I just want to go home…I got this feeling that something big is about to happen, though I don't know what…and I'm worried about you…You're still not up to strength… _Sigh_… I love you, Fox."

Kurama gave Hiei a bright smile before sitting up and hugging him close, giving him wet kisses all over his neck. "I love you too, Hiei," he said as he pulled them both down to the bed.

The two of them then settled into bed, but didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, they laid there in each others arms for a few hours before finally drifting off to sleep

_To be continued...So, please tune in next time!_

**R&R FOR ME PLEASE! **


	30. Chapter 29

1When you come aross number, quickly scroll down at the bottom and there is some explanations behind them.

**Chapter 29**

Kurama snuggled into the warmth next to him as the sun pecked into there window. Giving a sight of recognition, he sat up and turned to his sleeping boyfriend. Hiei looked as though he wouldn't be getting up for a while yet. Kurama took a quick glance at their alarm clock, and it was about 6:30…Standing, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He came out dripping wet and walked over to the closet to get clothes before drying off and dressed himself. He took his hair and towel dried it good then pulled it into a bun.

Then, he walked over to the bed and laid back down with Hiei. Hiei snuggled into Kurama's arms. The fox pulled Hiei into a hug and started to kiss down his neck. Hiei pulled back and Gold eyes meet his red.

"Good morning, Hiei… we slept in… I'll go cook breakfast while you get up and at'em." Leaning down, Kurama and Hiei shared a passionate kiss before Kurama left.

Kurama decided to cook chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Hiei joined him not much later, then they sat down and ate.

The rest of the house was just starting to wake up by the time Kurama and Hiei finished; they left the dishes in the sink before going outside. Kat was leaning against the tree. She noticed them approaching and gave them a smile.

"Good morning… sleep well?" The two nodded.

"Why did you not come and get us this morning?"

"Because the two of you looked so cute this morning… I just couldn't bring myself to wake you." Kurama gave her a chuckle and jumped into the tree. Hiei started giving her a few lessons before they had to head into class.

Kurama fell asleep in the tree and didn't wake up until Hiei and the others called him down for lunch.

Kurama and Hiei helped the others with there homework when they were done eating; they managed to finish early and have a lot of time before lunch was over. Figuring that, they needed something to do. Kat ran inside and came out with a Frisbee.

They played that for 10 minutes before the bell rung, then they all started cleaning up and heading in. Kurama followed Hiei to class and gave him a kiss before the two separated. Hiei went to class and Kurama went outside to work in the garden, (which would be very colorful by the end of the day.)

Kurama sat in front of the only rose bush in the garden. He was slowly feeding it his energy and willing it to perk up and bloom. He had done this to almost every plant there. He was just about done when the flowers started whispering about someone approaching. Kurama reached into the rose bush and plucked a rose holding it close. The plants around him were screaming for him to run, that whoever was coming was to strong.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, Kurama stood and lashed his whip out, only in a means to sting his stocker. Standing behind him, holding the end of his whip, was a women. She had blue skin and short red hair. She smiled at him before she sent Lighting through the whip (1) using it as a conductor. Kurama screamed as the lighting went through his body and dropped to the ground.

Kurama raised his shaky hand to his hair and glared at her. "W-Who are you?"

She gave him another smile. "My name is Mystic." She got into a fighting position.

Kurama saw this and frowned. 'I cant fight her right now. I'm too weak. I'll have to run for it.' The fox demon brought his hand down from his hair and grabbed a handful of grass; he stood quickly, throwing the grass at her and at the same time using his energy to make them as sharp as daggers. He then ran.

He heard a scream come from the girl as he ran. Thinking, he relied that the nearest door in this direction would be the front door. Had he ran in the other direction; it would have been the back door. '_Sigh_, just my luck.'

Just as he was about to turn the corner 4C Class Demons dropped off the ruff and tackled him. Kurama, in his current condition, was no match for the 4 of them.

Two other strangers came walking around the corner. One of them, he could tell, was a A Class Demon. The other one reminded him of something Kuwabara tried to wear on Halloween; he had on maroon clothing and cape with a odd looking helmet.

Kurama continued to struggle against the demons as the two came to a stop in front of him. "Well well well… looky here. If it ant Youko Kurama, himself… Yami's heir… Who would of ever thought he could be brought down so easy? Hmm, you don't remember me do you? Such a pity, too."

As the strangesr were talking to him, Kurama felt someone coming up behind him. They wrapped something around his neck; as soon as it touched his skin, Kurama felt as though it had drained all his energy, and he couldn't move a muscle.

"Do you like your gift? It's a collar designed specifically for you. It will keep you from running away while we get you lover to heed our every command. Who knew you would aid the enslavement of all humans?" He stood and nodded to the demons holding Kurama. They let go of him, and he fell hard to the ground. He could now see that it was that girl from before who had put the collar on him.

One of the demons grabbed him roughly and pulled him over his shoulder. They walked up front, where they stopped and turned toward the mansion. There were about 20 other demons standing there. After Kurama was carry behind them, all the demons stopped hiding there Ki. They let it skyrocket, letting anyone who could sense it.

...with Hiei just as this is happening...

Hiei felt it, about 20 demon Ki's up front. He stood up quickly noticing that the teacher also sensed it. Hiei made a dash for the door as did she. The students quickly following them.

Hiei ran outside and came to a stop. A few seconds later, he was joined by Yusuke. They started walking forward and stopped about 20 feet in front of them. Two figures come to the front of the group. By now, all of the school were looking out windows or standing outside. The teachers ran up and stood next to Yusuke and Hiei.

"Magneto, what do you want?" Scott yelled at the one with the funny helmet.

"What do I always want? Mutants to be free."

"So, what business do you have here?" Jean asked.

The one named Magneto gave a smile and waved his hand in the air. The demons moved to one side or the other to show a few of them holding Kurama. Each had a knife pointing at the fox's neck.

"KURAMA!!!" Hiei and Yusuke screamed and were about to charge.

"Now now, that would be a very stupid thing to do...My lords."

Yusuke and Hiei glared at him. "What do you want with Kurama!" Yusuke growled out. Both his and Hiei's Ki were skyrocketing. The teachers had stepped back a bit, but were still in hearing range.

"What do I want?… the same thing they want… Humans to be in there rightful place as slaves to us higher beings… Demons are more powerful we should rule the pitiful pest… It is our rightful place. But no, instead they are protected by Koenma and King Enma, and now our lords have made you their heirs… IT IS OUTRAGOUS!!! YOU ARE DEMONS, AND YET YOU SIDE WITH THE HUMAN'S!!! I will not allow this to continue… I shall help you to realize that this is the right path, be it forceful or not. With your help… Lord Hiei, Lord Yusuke – I'm not here to see you off the throne, but to see you rule a much larger throne ,THE HUMAN WORLD!!"

"And, how is this suppose to be accomplished? By using humans that have special powers… They are human too."

The Demon started laughing. "No, they are not… they are different… I do plan on having their help, but I also plan on having your help. I want your army's, my lords… with the aid of your demon armys, we can succeed and WIN…" Just as he was saying this, a jet flew overhead and landed nearby. "I'll return in one month to see what your answer, Milords." With that, he took a bow and climbed aboard the jet, and they took off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hiei punched the ground cussing, producing a very large hole. Everyone that was outside stood in awe.

Yusuke turned and looked at Hiei. "Hiei, we'll get him back… don't worry…"

Hiei pulled his hand out of the ground and stood up. "I know and when we do, I'll take pleasure in killing that demon as slowly and painfully as I can." Hiei gazed at his hand, which had blood dripping down from it.

"So, what are we going to do… we can't give in to his demands…Koenma will have our heads, and plus I don't like to be pushed around…"

"_Sigh_… I don't know… Dammit to the Netherworld, why did they go after Kurama… he's just gaining his strength back." Hiei growned, "What am I going to tell his mother… I need a drink…" Hiei started to walking toward the door when he came face to face with the teachers, who had very conserened looks on their faces. "We'll tell you later…" Hiei then walked passed them, followed by Yusuke, and went to his room.

Hiei pulled out a bottle of Maki Shake and took a swig out of it. (2)He sat down on the bed and gave a sigh. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

Yusuke sat down next to him. "I have a few ideas…one would be find out where they are and sneak in and save Kurama…with Kat and Kyle's help, of course… Another is we could fake teaming up with them, then have our army kill them all…or we train and see if Kurama can manage to get out on his own…if not, then we do one of the other plans, but if he does get out, then we got on a massive hunt-and-kill…So, what do you think?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei took another drink. "I like Plan 3… but I think we're going to need more help…and I know just who to get…" Yusuke turned to him looking interested… "Ooh, and who would that be?"

To Be Continued...

**(READ THE NOTE BELOW ITS FUNNY)**

Editor: Ah, I hate it when chapters end at something important and exciting. WHAT HAPPENS?!

_Sigh_, it says 'To Be Continued' for a reason...

Editor: I knew that...Well, hurry up and write some more! That's what your audience wants, am I right? everyone reading nods See?

I'm getting there...Anyway, these are what I was talking about at the top. They explain a little about what was going on:

I don't think that I said it clearly, but Sarah, one of my charters that's not really on the show, has the ability to shoot lightning from her fingers. Her powers were also mentioned in the chapter were Kurama was attacked by Bobby's squad… Sarah is on his squad.

Hiei had brought it with him… no one else knows, so shh….

**(READ THE NOTE BELOW ITS FUNNY!)**

**ALRIGHT! My friend that edited this sent me this in her e-mail… it's a little funny… anyhow here it is**

**AH, who is Hiei gonna ask for help? Ooh, is it me? He'll be like, "Lunar!" and I'll be on the computer and yell, "Not now, Hiei. Can't you see I'm busy." And, I'm the the computer, editing a story for a friend...teehee...Then, Yusuke goes, "Ain't she scrawny?" And, I'll be like, "WHAT!" then go and quickly appear in front of him, punching him REALLY hard in the gut. Hiei will tell me to calm down and I'll say, "This celestial being can't 'calm down' with eight cases of Mountain Dew in her system!"**

**So there's the end…. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hay its me here's the next chapter! Enjoy! (Insert disclaimer Here)**

"The gang from the Dark Tournament, Kurama and my own personal worriers… and the teachers and our squad…we would also have to go and get Kuwabara; the baka may be of use… We'll have to see if Genki will help as well…and there would be our army. We should go talk to the teachers about it now," Hiei said standing up from the bed

Both Hiei and Yusuke walked to Xavier's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," was said from inside. They walked in and were surprised to find all the teachers there already.

"So, I guess that you all want a explanation…and the truth," Yusuke said. Everyone nodded. "Hiei this is all yours man." Yusuke putting his hands in the air.

"_Sigh_…Thanks, Yusuke…What was said earlier is true… Kurama and I are heir's to thrones in the Maki, also know and the Demon Realm…"

"Wait! What about Yusuke?" Jean asked.

"Yusuke is already the ruler of his own section of the Maki…now shut up…We all work for Koenma; he's the son of the Ruler of the Spirit Realm…he passes judgment on those who die…We protect the Human Realm from demons bent on taking it over."

"The Spirt Detectives? You?" Xavier asked, pointing to them.

"Yusuke is, anyway…Kurama and I are on parole, not for much longer, but until our time is done; we are to assist Yusuke on his cases. Afterwards, we can pick to stay or quit."

Hiei took a deep breath, then continues, "Usually, your machine would not have been able to pick up our signature, but Koenma twicked it so you could…We were to enroll here for a while, learn what we could of the Brotherhood, then shut down there program…The only reason we were called on this mission is because somehow they started enlisting demons, and now that we know what we know, we have to go after them…There is no way that we can give in to there demands even with Kurama's life on the line. If that demon truly is loyal to us, I don't think he will kill Kurama…I don't know about the humans, though…"

He cleared his throat looking to see if everyone was with him before he pressed on. "We want your help to solve this case, then we will get out of your hair…We're going to call some friends for help, if its not a problem. Yusuke needs a ride back to Japan to pick up Kuwabara and Genki… And Yukina, I don't want her left alone…I'm going to the Maki to find the others…I'll only be gone a few days."

"Yusuke when you get back, I want Kuwabara working with Kat on her sword, and you continue working with Rough. Have Kyle work with Genki," Hiei looked to Yusuke as he gave these instructions, then left the room to go and gather his stuff.

"So, who's driving?" Yusuke asked the teachers. The teachers looked to Xavier, who gave them a nod.

"Jean and Aurora will take you…Scott and Logan, I want you to see if Hiei will take you with him."

The group left the room and went on there way's.

**...with Yusuke…**

"Alright, off to Japan…WAIT A MINUTE! HIEI, WHAT AM I SUPOSE TO TELL SHIORI? Dammit, he did this on purpose!!"

The Detective and the girls got on the jet and took off to Japan. Yusuke watched out the window. '_I know I'll just tell her the truth…No, that won't work…aybe it will. 'Hi Shiori, I just want to tell you that some evil guy kidnapped Kurama in order to blackmail us into lending him our armys in the Makai…Oh, what's the Makai?…It's only the Demon Plane. Did I mention that we aren't mutants but demons who rule or are going to rule a third of the Makai? No? Well, whoops! Now you know! Yeah, she'll love that..._' "_Sigh,_ I'm in deep shit…" Yusuke said under his breath.

**About 3 hours later,** "Are we there yet?"

"YES!" The teachers answered as the landed the jet.

They all got out and started heading toward the temple. When they got there, they were meet by Yukina, sitting in the garden.

"Hey, Yukina! How's it going?"

Startled, the Ice Maiden looked up quickly. "Yusuke… What are you doing back? How Kurama and Brother?"

Yusuke put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "About that… Kurama's kind of been kidnapped…"

"WHAT?! Oh no. Is he going to be okay How are you getting him back? How's brother taking it? He's not going to do anything drastic is he?"

Yusuke held up his hands. "Hey, calm down… Hiei's taking it fine; he's pissed but otherwise he's fine…Kurama just changed to his Yoko form, so he's safer than if he was in his fox form…Now, go get packed. Hiei said that your coming with us."

"Okay," she smiled, then went to do as she was told.

"Oh, and where's Genki? We're going to need her help…"

"She's in the temple meditating," Yukina called.

Yusuke took off to the Meditating Chamber followed by the two X-men. "Hey, Grandma! You in here?" Yusuke yelled as he entered.

Genki, who was sitting on a mat meditating, glared up at him. "Dimwit, how can anyone think with your load mouth?…What do you want?"

"Kurama's been kidnapped, and Hiei asked me to ask you if you would help us save him…What do ya say?"

The Old Master stood up and put out the incense that was burning next to her. "I will help…I take it he told you to get Kuwabara as well…Do you plan on telling his mom?"

Yusuke gave a wince. "I haven't planed that far ahead. So, umm, any idea to what I should say?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Oh, come on. You do too!"

"I said no, and that's final."

"Damn…I guess that ill be going then…" Yusuke then turned to the teachers. "Um, are you two coming with me, or are you going to stay here?"

"We're staying here."

"Alright, suit yourselves," Yusuke shouted out and took off down the temple stairs.

Yusuke ran fast toward town. Once he neared it, he slowed to a fast walk. He let his Ki flair so that Kuwabara could scene it.

Soon, he neared the center of town; he slowed to a regular walk then. Yusuke was passing the movie theater when he noticed Keiko out of the corner of his eye, but she wasn't alone, but in the arms of Genji, a jock student at school. She had a smile on her face was leaning against his chest.

Yusuke stood there and stared at the seen before him; Genji leant down and kissed Keiko on the lips before paying for their tickets and disappearing into the movie theater.

Suddenly, Yusuke jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around to find Kuwabara frowning. "She's been with him secretly for a few months now…I found out about it three days ago. I mailed it in my letter to you…Sorry, Man."

Yusuke let out a large sigh.

"So, what you doing here? Don't tell me you missed me fighting with you that much…Oh yeah, how Kurama doing? When you guys left, he didn't look too good."

Yusuke turned to him with a upset look on his face. "He's been kidnapped… I'm here to get you, Genki, and Yukina, then take you back to the United States."

"KIDNAPPED??? BY WHO???"

"Calm down, everything is going to be okay…There's no time now; I'll tell you later about the details. Right now, we got to go talk to Kurama's mom…Hiei told us to tell her the truth and everything…So, off we go."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked to Kurama's house and stopped. "Man, Yusuke this sucks. Why are we going to tell her, I mean, why not just keep it a secret?"

Yusuke gave a sigh, "What if we have to give into the demands? What are we going to do, just let her get hurt? She needs to know what's going on. I mean, Kurama and Hiei are both sons to her…she needs to know," Yusuke went to the door and knocked

Then, they heard a, "Coming, hold on," with some shuffling. The door opened to Shiori's smiling face. "Kuwabara, Yusuke, how nice to see you…Wait, Shuichi? Is he okay. Is he home already? Where is he?"

"Well, umm…Kurama's not back yet in fact…uh, lets talk about it inside…"

Shiori stood back and let the two enter, her eyes already filling with tears. Yusuke and Kuwabara took a seat on the couch as Shiori went to make some tea. Once she came back, she took a seat and served.

"So what's going on…and where is my Shuichi?"

Yusuke gave a sigh and took a drink of his tea before setting it down on the table. "Shiori, I got some bad news…Kurama's kind of been kidnapped…" She paled and dropped her glass, which shattered on the floor. She gave a startled look at the broken glass before hurrying to clean it up. "He'll be okay…Hiei and I are getting a rescue party together The only thing is, that...well, the kidnappers aren't human…"

Shiori gave them a look. "You don't mean other Mutants, do you?"

Yusuke sighed, "Yes and no…some of them are Mutants and the rest are Demons-"

"Demons?" From there, Yusuke went to explanation on who Kurama was, the mission, and so on…. (sorry I don't feel like typing this all out, because almost everyone knows the truth about him…If not, where have you been?)

Shiori looked at the boys in front of her before getting a serious look on her face. "I'm coming too, and there is nothing you can say about it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara jaws dropped. "But…"

"NO BUTS!! I wont hear any of it! I'm coming and there is nothing that you can do about it…Now, give me a minute so that I can pack, then I'll be right with you." With that said, Shiori went up to her room and started packing.

"Well, that went better then I though it would. I just hope that Hiei doesn't get pissed about us bring her, but then again, how can anyone stay mad at her."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Dude, we still got to go to my place so that I can pack...and tell my sister."

Yusuke stood up and stretched, "Maybe, you should get ahead start. We'll stop at your place to get you."

Kuwabara nodded and left.

About 20 minutes later, Shiori came back downstairs with two suitcases in her hands. "All done…We're did Kuwabara go?"

"He went to go get packed…I said that we would go and pick him up on our way to Genki's. Come on, let's get going." With that, they both got into Shiori car and headed to Kuwabara. From there, then went back to Genki's Temple.

Yusuke carried Shiori's bags up the stairs, while Kuwabara handled his. When they got to the top of the temple, they were meet by Storm. "All done… Shiori nice to see you again."

"Hello, Aurora. Nice to see you as well." Storm then took notice of all the bags, "I take it that you will be joining us as well?"

Shiori gave a nod. "Yes I will…My sons needs me, and as a good mother should, I'm going to aid in finding him, as well as be there for my other son." Aurora gave her a nod, "Will you, Yusuke and Kuwabara, get the things to the jet so that we may leave?"

The jet ride was calm and noise as Yusuke told the others about what had happened. After the explanation everything was quiet until the jet landed. The teachers all scurried around setting up rooms for the new arrivals. During this Genki, Kuwabara, and Yusuke set to work with the squad. They trained for the rest of the nigh, then went to bed.

**...with Hiei after he took off from the office...**

Hiei went to his room and pulled out his Katana and packed some of Kurama's healing herbs, just incase. He then turned at the sound of someone entering his room; he found himself eye-to-eye with Scott and Logan. "What do you want?" he growled.

"We want to accompany you, of course," Scott smiled.

Hiei gave a sigh, " If you listen to my orders no matter what and don't do anything stupid...GO! Go pack. We leave in five."

The teachers left the room and got packed. They met back in Hiei's room a few minutes later.

"Ready? Good. Now, come with me." Hiei walked out back were he took out his communicating mirror.

Flipping it open, there was static then Botan popped on screen. "Kura…Hiei…umm, what can I do for you?"

"I need a portal opened for 3 to the Makai…NOW!" Instantly a portal opened before them. Hiei closed the mirror and turned to the teachers. "Jump through," he pointed, then did as he said to them.

The two teachers jumped through. They staired in amaze at the colors. Then, from below, they saw the ground rushing at them fast. They braced themself for an impact. They both landed in a heap on the ground.

As they sat up, they were surprised to see that Hiei was standing. "Stay close...we're near my land, and do not touch anything." Hiei then took off running at a speed in which the others could still keep up with him.

They ran for about an half hour 'till they came to a large city with a fortress in the middle of it.

"Don't talk to anyone and stay close." Hiei walked to the large iron gates and entered. Scott and Logan followed, amazed to see all the demons around them. Most stopped and bowed their heads. There were others who turned to one anothet and whispered.

Hiei continued to the fortress' gates, ignoring the stares and whispers. He glared at anyone who came close to him or the humans following him.

He was almost there when one of Mukuro's guards came running up to him and bowed before him. "Lord Hiei, may I serve you?"

Hiei stopped. "Yes. Inform Mukuro of my arrival as well as send a messenger to Yami that tells him that I will be coming to speak to him in person regarding his heir. That is all, go."

The guard stood and bowed before disappearing. Hiei continued to walk toward the gates, where it was clear that everyone was aware of his arrival. He stood in front of the gates as they opened. Still, the teachers followed. He walked to the front doors, just as opened, but was stopped by a servant that came before him.

"Lord Hiei, welcome back…I'll get you a bath ready at once. Is there anything else that you would like?"

Hiei gave a nod. "I want two guest quarters near my room prepared for the human's behind me. I want Zi and Koki as there personal guards; no harm is to come to them for they are my guest. If anyone touches them or brings them harm, they will be punished. I also would like my personal guards rounded up and to meet me in the training area in three hours. That is all." She gave a bow and took off.

Hiei then took off down some hallways and came to a grand staircase. From above, there was a chuckle. "You know, Hiei, you cease to amaze me, but then again, so does Ruri. How does she remember everything?"

Hiei glared up at her. "Mukuro."

She smiled. "Hiei…So, what do I owe the pleasure…I didn't call for you."

"We shall talk in a place without preying ears."

She gave a nod and they walked down the hall and into a room that looked like a office. "Are the humans staying?" Hiei gave a nod as he shut the door. "So, what is going on?"

"Kurama's been kidnapped."

Mukuro looked startled. "How on Maki can one of the most powerful demons be kidnapped?"

Hiei gave a sigh and sat on the window seat. "His youki had until recreantly been locked inside of him, as well as being trapped in his fox form. Somehow, this got out and he was taken."

Mukuro walked over to him a laid a hand on his shoulder. "So, what are the demands being made?"

Hiei shrugged her hand off. "They want our armies…all three of them, so that they can rage war on the Human World, which they feel that us lords should be ruling. They claim that they are doing this all for us."

Mukuro got a thinking look on her face. "What do you got planned?"

Hiei gave a sigh, "I'm getting myand Kurama's worries, and we are going to wait the month to see if Youko Kurama is as good as ever…He's the best thief in all the three worlds, getting away from them shouldn't be that hard. Then, we are going to attack, with or without Koenma's consent… They dare to harm what is mine…I'll slaughter them all."

Mukuro smiled, "So, a blood bath is in order."

Hiei gave a snort. "More or less…The humans can't be killed though… Koenma would never allow that, but the demons will all die and.." Hiei turned and gave her a evil smile. "…that doesn't mean that I'm not going to toy with the humans." Hiei turned back to the window after hearing her laugh. "I'll leave tomorrow to Yami's in order to get Kurama's personal men, then I'm going in search for the others from the Dark Tournament…I'll get their general location from Koenma."

Hiei stood and walked to the door. When he was close to leaving, Mukuro stopped him. "I will be seeing you and your guest at dinner. No buts about it!" Hiei gave a nod and left the room still being followed by the teachers.

He walked down the hallways to his quarters, almost there he was stopped by the same maid as before. "Ah, my lord. Your bath is ready, clothing laid out, guest quarters prepared, and men gathered and ready for briefing. Is there any thing else that I can do for you?"

Hiei turned to her. "Yes, show my guest to there room and see that they are conformtable," he said as he opened his door then stopped. "...On and Ruri…Did you get…"

" Yes, my lord. Zi and Koki are in your guest rooms waiting for their assignments to arrive. You have yet to get me, my lord."

Hiei gave a smile. "That will be all." With that, hei entered his room, closing the door behind him and leaving the teachers in more than capable hands.

Hiei's room was more like a small apartment, minus the kitchen: There was a sitting room/dining area, bedroom, master bathroom, study, a patio that had a small area for eating and the other side was for sitting. Hiei went and take his bath. Once he dried himself, he went to get dressed. He was not surprised when he found that Ruri had laid out his favorite formal, yet comfortable clothing.

He dressed himself, then took off to the training quarters, where he found all of his men there waiting. He briefed them on the mission and then went off to find the teachers.

Walking down to their rooms, Hiei was pleased to hear that the teachers were both in the garden. Walking out, he came upon them and there guards that didn't look too happy at the moment. When he came in clear sight, the guards gave a bow.

"My lord." Before they went back to keeping an eye on the two teachers, who were sitting at a table with one of Mukuro's annoying maids that talked more then a radio. Walking closer, he found himself amused at the look on the two teachers faces. They looked bored and annoyed.

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

At that, the maid looked up and bowed before running off as fast as she could.

He turned to the teachers. "Dinner should be ready soon...follow me."

The two got up and followed him. "So, what're the plans?" Scott asked.

Hiei sighed, "We travel tomorrow at sun up to Yami's to get Kurama's men...From there, we gather up some old friends and return to the school."

They arrived at a small eating chamber, where Mukuro was already seated. Hiei took a set on Mukuro's right side. As the other two seated themselves in the other seats. Dinner was then served.

"So, did you two enjoy my castle?"

The teachers looked up at her and nodded, food filled in their mouths. "What were your favorite parts of it?"

"The whole thing looks wonderful, your highness." Scott answered.

"I'd say the armory was my favorite," Logan answered.

She smiled, "Did you get a full tour or a short one?"

"We didn't really get a tour. We just took a look around," Scott replied.

And from there, the conversation continued. Hiei staied quiet during the whole meal.

When the meal was over, he went to the training area to spared with whoever was in there at the time. When he finished that, he showered and read until he fell asleep.

...t**he next morning...**

Hiei awoke before the sun came up and started getting ready to travel. He set up a ride for the humans, because they were slow. He then called Koenma and got the area in which the Dark Tournament gang where staying. Lucky for him, everyone that he wanted was all in the same area.

Hiei then sent servants to wake the teachers and get them ready while he gathered up his men. (A/N: Hiei's worries are twelve demons that he himself trained and do jobs for Mukuro).

After they had all eaten, around fiveish, they took off. The teachers were being carried on a large Makai Bird that was use to carrying people, while the others took off at top speed.

It took about 6 hours nonstop to get to Yami's fortress. Once they got there, they were showed into inside. From there, they were split up. Hiei and the teachers went to meet Yami, while Hiei's men were showed in another direction for lunch.

Hiei and the teachers walked into a large study, were Yami was talking to one of his counsol member. Yami looked up and gave a smile. "Hiei, welcome. Come, lunch is being served. Your friends may join us as well...So, why have you come here?" Hiei explained what had happened as they ate lunch.

"So, I see...I shall get Kurama's men together for you, but you should know that there are only five. He doesn't spend much time here, but may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

Yami smiled, "You should take some of my men, or just four of them that I know could be of some use…They use to be in Kurama's thief gang. They will come in handy." Yami stood and started walking toward the doors. Hiei followed suit.

"I will allow them as long as they can follow directions. I would assume that Kurama's men should be able to do the same."

Yami nodded. "Yes, they will follow you." Yami walked into a garden and showed Hiei to a private training room, where he slid open the room to reveal five worriers training with one another. Yami told them what was going on and they agreed to join the cause.

From there, they all waked to the front gate, joined by Hiei's men and Yami's four. " Hiei…Get my heir back safely."

He nodded, then took off. They traveled until nightfall before they took camp. The teachers talked in their tent while Hiei talked to his growing army.

"Alright. Everyone knows what's going on?…You are not to harm any of the humans at the school. If you do, I will not hesitate to punish you. Get some sleep...We leave before sun up." Once Hiei finished, he went to his tent and once again read untill he fell asleep.

The next morning, Hiei awoke at the same time as normal and got everyone up. Once they all ate, they took off to find the Dark Tournament gang. At about two in the afternoon, they finally came to the vicinity where Koenma said the gang was located.

Hiei came to a stop. "I want you all to wait here while I talk to them. Zi, Koki, keep an eye on the humans."

With that said, Hiei took off at top speed. He found their camp site in about ten minutes, but the only one who was actually there was Chuu and he was passed out on the ground. Hiei decided to call the others to him by razing his Ki. In less then five minutes, the rest of the gang came running into the clearing.

"Hiei, how nice to see you." Touya said. Jin, Renku, Shishi (Wakamaru, but I'm not adding that), and Bui stood behind him.

"Yay long time no see," Renku said with a smile on his face.

"I need your help."

The gangs eyes about popped out of there head as they heard the 'Almighty Hiei' says such thing.

"And, what could you need help with?" Touya asked.

"Kurama's been kidnapped by some crazy demon. I just figured that you may want to come help kick some ass."

Everyone there gave a smile. "Ye yerself a deal," Jin said.

Hiei gave a quick smile. "We should get going. I left the rest of our army with two human's...Not that I cant trust them…"

Bui walked over and picked Chuu up and through him over his shoulder. Then they followed Hiei back to the camp.

When they arrived Hiei opened his communicator and was once again meet by Botan's smiling face.

"Let me guess you need a portal home…Umm, Hiei do you know that you are surrounded by a horde of demons?"

"Yes, I know. They're coming with me to the Human World. You can ask questions later. Just open the portal and keep it open for 5 minutes."

A portal opened a couple of feet in away. Hiei turned to the others, "Alright, you got five minutes to get packed and get through this portal. Move!!" Hiei turned to the teachers then. "Go through. We'll be there in a minute."

The two nodded and jumped through.

Hiei turned back to the demon army. "I take it your ready?" they nodded. Hiei jumped through, followed by the five awake and one unconscious friend.

**...back with Yusuke...**

The next day, Yusuke and the gang all got up and went on there normal day routine class then training. Only they didn't take any brakes to hang out with friends this time 'round.

TBC

\

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I hope you liked this chapter… I don't know when I will up-date next but I hope that if I get about 10 reviews by Thursday that ill up-date then!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hehe… ok I got 10 reviews so here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it… (Insert disclaimer here) well on with the story**

Yusuke and the gang were all training when Yusuke felt Botan's Ki. He stopped fighting Rough only to be hit in the stomach, throwing him across the room. Standing back up, Yusuke turned to the others in the room and told them to stop. He left the training room, followed by the others and went outside were he found Botan opening a portal. Walking over, he stood next to her waiting for Hiei to come though.

"So, Botan, does Koenma know what's happening?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, that's the only reason that I'm opening portals for Hiei. Koenma, however, can't seem to locate Kurama, no matter how hard we try. I'm sorry that we can't be more help," Botan bowed her head.

"It's okay. You can't expect you two to be able to do everything. We got this under control." As Yusuke finished saying that, the rest of the school had filed outside, including the teachers. It didn't take long for the portal to fully open, and as soon as it did, Scott and Logan walked through, but looked back before joining the other teachers. Then, from the other side, Hiei appeared followed by the gang from the Dark Tournament. As soon as they finished filing though Yusuke ran over and gave Jin a big hug.

"Hey, long time no see, eh?!"

"Ye be looking good, Yusuke! Are ye up to shape, is de true question?" Jin said jokingly before swinging at Yusuke. Yusuke blocked all of his blows before landing a harsh punch to Jin's stomach, sending him crashing in to a near by tree. Touya ran over kneeling next to him to make sure he was okay. Finding the lug head just fine, he stood and smirked over at him.

"I see you guys have been training. My rematch against Kurama should be interesting. But, for now we should start planning what we are going to do next." Touya said.

Hiei walked toward Yusuke to suddenly be tackled by Yukina. "Brother! How I've missed you." Yukina said as she threw her arms around his neck. Hiei returned the hug then was was surprised when Shiori also emerged from the crowed.

"Hiei, it is nice to see you," she said, walking over to him.

"Shiori, I figured that you would be coming, I just hope that you plan to stay out of this fight," Hiei said. Yukina released him before running over to talk with the others.

"So, I guess these are some of your friends?" Shiori asked, looking behind him. Hiei nodded before turning to them as well.

"Yusuke, we have other guest coming; it would be wise for you and the others to move your reunion somewhere else," Hiei called, getting Yusuke's attention. He nodded to him before saying something to the others, causing them to move toward the school building. Yusuke, then walked over to join Hiei and Shiori.

"So, how many other demons will be joining us?"

"21 others. 12 of them are from my personal guards, where as the rest are Yami's and Kurama's. They will come in handy," Hiei finished, turning to the portal just in time to see his men starting to come through. The students behind them seemed a little worried as they crossed through the portal.

When all of the demons finished crossing over, they stood before Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke gave a look over the demons, which most looked pretty dangerous.

"This is our army? They look more like assassins…" Yusuke said a little unsure. Hiei chuckled at his comment.

The portal closed as the last man came through. Hiei walked in front of them all with Yusuke behind him. "Alright, now that we're all here, I want you all to spread out and keep an eye out for anyone out of the ordinary. You find any demon that is not among you now, bring them to me! You are not to touch ANY humans! If I hear that you have, you will suffer the consequences! Now, spread out!" Hiei ordered.

All of the demons before them split up and disappeared, spreading out among campus. Hiei turned and looked around at those of the humans that were still outside. They all looked shocked and interested in the large group of beings that just disappeared.

"Professors, if I could, I would like to talk to you all, alone! Yusuke, show the gang were we are training. I will be there when I'm done talking," Hiei ordered.

Yusuke nodded and told the Dark Tournament gang to follow him. Hiei turned to the teachers, who started walking back toward the school, after they told the kids to go to their rooms and stay there. Hiei followed the teachers to Professor Xavier's office. He shut the door firmly behind him and waited for them all to get seated. After that, he settled himself on the window to talk.

"The demons that I have brought here aren't going to be a danger to the students. They know that law, but I want the students to keep their distance; I don't want my men distracted," Hiei explained. Professor Xavier nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I understand completely. I will inform all of the students...Are your men going to be coming in the mansion?" Xavier asked.

"I'm sure most of them will to use the bathroom and stuff, but if you worried about needing to feed them, then worry not. In the Makai, you hunt for your own meal. They will do the same," Hiei said.

"That's fine. Is there anything else that you need to discuss?" Xavier asked.

"No, that was all…I'll be going, I have three days of training to get the others caught up on," Hiei said standing from the window before leaving the room.

"So, Scott, Logan…What was their world like?" Jean asked as soon as Hiei left.

"It was like ours only darker…" Scott said.

Jean looked extremely interested. "How so?" she asked. Scott and Logan then began telling everything that had happened during there visit to the Makai.

**...with Yusuke and the others when Hiei entered...**

"Hey there, Hiei! How you holding up?" Yusuke asked when he entered the room.

Hiei glared. "I'm just fine, now let's get in some training," he said, taking off his cloak before paring up everyone to spar. He paired himself with Yusuke and they spared for a while. Yukina and Shiori went to cook dinner for them all.

Once it was done, they brought it to the training room, where they all ate before splitting up and going back to there rooms to shower and rest. They continued this for the next few days.

**...with Kurama three day prior...**

Kurama woke to the softness of a bed underneath him. He tried to sit up but got a dizzy spell, causing him to lay back down on the bed. He massaged his temples before giving out a frustrated grown. He turned over on his side just as the door opened. The demon from before came walking in holding a tray, which he sat on the stand next to the door. Kurama sat up and raised his hand to his hair, pulling out his rose seed, but when he tried to get it to grow, nothing happened.

"Don't try, my lord. Your Ki has been blocked with wards as well as the room. So, there is no leaving it," the demon said picking up a glass from the tray and walking toward him. Kurama slowly edged back in to the wall. The demon came to the edge of the bed and sat on it. Kurama bared his fangs at him.

"Oh, come now, my lord. I have no reason to harm you. Here, drink this. It's Tafe, gets rid of your headaches," the demon said holding the glass out to Kurama.

Kurama reached for it and took it from him. He brought it up to his nose and gave it a sniff, not smelling anything but tafe. Then he took a sip. It tasted fine to him, so he drank half of it, before giving it back to the man.

"If your hungry, there is some food on that tray. Please don't hurt yourself trying to get out of this room. Its wards are powerful, very harmful to youkos," the demon said before leaving the room.

Kurama stood up and walked over to the tray that was sitting on the small table. There was some soup, grapes, along with a pot of tea, which from the smell of it was more tafe tea. Kurama took the grapes and the tea over next to his bed. He ate the grapes and drank some of the tea before going and sitting on the window sill. Loads of thoughts were running though his head on how to get out of the tight spot he was in. The sun started setting by the time he started formulating his plan.

At about seven p.m., the door open once again to reveal the demon from earlier. He once more carried another tray in his hands. He set it down and picked up the other one before leaving.

Kurama stood once he had left and walked over to the tray. This time, the tray had some kind of stir-fry on it with a bole of mixed fruit, a slice of bread, and a pot of tea. Kurama smelt the tea. It was pleased to find that it was rosemary. He took the bowl of mixed fruit, the sliced bread, and the tea over to his bed and ate before setting his plan into motion...

**TBC**

_**What is this plan? Will it work? Is Yusuke, Hiei, and their army going to be strong enough? And, a lost relative? What's this all about? Tune in next time and see. Read and review!**_


	33. Chapter 32

**Woot who loves me? On heres the next chappy! Sarry for taking so long its not our fult! Any how by the end of this your going to H8 me… (INSERT DISCLAMER HERE)**

**Six Days after Kurama Was Taken**

**(That's 3 Days after Hiei Came Back from the Makai)**

Hiei got up earlier than normal. He just couldn't sleep. He looked over at the clock: 3:30 a.m. He finally got to sleep last night at 11:45 only to wake back up at midnight. Letting out a sigh, he got out of bed and got ready for the day.

After he washed up and dressed, he went to the kitchen and made some coffee. (Which Logan had introduced him to yesterday after having the same problem.)

When it was done, Hiei added half a cup of sugar, due to his dislike of the taste of coffee, and sat at the table drinking his first cup down. In the middle of his second pot, (addicting, like weed) which was at about 6:30, Logan came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining Hiei at the table.

"Kid, you look like shit!" he said taking a drink from his mug.

Hiei looked up at him giving his DEATH-TO-ALL glare before taking another drink of his coffee. "Well, that may not of been a issue if I could get to sleep," Hiei said as his head hit the table. Logan gave a laugh before standing to refil his cup.

" Maybe, you should try staying in bed longer," Logan said before walking out of the kitchen into the living room to watch T.V.

Hiei sighed and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink. He then sat back down at the table, laying his head down. He was so tiered he didn't notice when one of his personal grauds came walking up behind him. He jumped as a hand was laid on his shoulder. Quickly, he spun around wiping out his katana and pointing it at his offenders neck.

"KAY! Don't sneak up on me like that!...What do you want?" Hiei asked. Kay was a Female Wolf Demon that had been working for Hiei since he had been titled Muruko's heir.

"Sorry, my lord, but I have come to offer you my help."

Hiei raised a brow at this as he sat back down at the table. "What do you mean? Your help on what?" he asked.

She pulled out a chair beside him and sat in it. "My lord, we have all noticed that you are sleep deprived, and that it is having a harsh effect on you. When I was younger, I learned a sleep spell, one that can put someone to sleep and direct their dreams. I would like to use it on you so that I may help you sleep as well as take your mind off of Kurama for a while; if we have to fight to save him, we need you in top shape," she said calmly.

Hiei sighed, he knew she was right. "I will allow this, IF you promise that you will awaken me if there is news of Kurama," Hiei said.

"But of course! I swear it my lord!" Kay said letting her happiness show. "Come! We should get you right in bed!" she exploded in happiness as she grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him down the hallway back to his room. On the way by, they passed Yusuke who stopped and watched them both enter Hiei's room.

Getting the wrong idea, Yusuke stormed after them. He swung open the door just as Kay pushed Hiei down on the bed. Yusuke grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"Your lord is not in his right mind and you try to take advantage of him! What kind of guard are you!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei got out of bed and grabbed his arm. "That is enough, Yusuke; Kay here is doing nothing of the sort! She was going to put a spell on me so I can sleep," Hiei explained, releasing Yusuke's arm as he let go.

Yusuke turned to him and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry Hiei, with all the stress that we've been through, I though something else was happening. I'll leave...You need you beauty sleep!" Yusuke said quickly scampering out of the room.

The door shutting firmly behind him as Kat chuckled. "My lord, you do have such loyal friends! Come now, he had a point...Off to bed with you; you're starting to look more monstrous than normal. I'm sure if Kurama were to show up right now, he scream like a girl and run away!" Kay exclaimed as she pushed Hiei toward the bed. "Now, just get conformable and relax. This won't take long." She took a seat in the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes and started concentrating before she began chanting. "Tay1⁄4 yee om1⁄4. ya no adakey1⁄4 yo she aba1⁄4 whoo whoo boggady1⁄4 popy poopoop1⁄4" (Editor: Um, yeah. Poopoop makes you go to sleep...Try it out! No, you fool, not for real! _Trying to stop the one who's not right in the mind._)

Hiei was out flat in no time. Kay stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. She opened it and pulled a chair over to it. She sat on the windowsill while resting her feet on the chair1⁄4 all the while keeping a eye on Hiei.

**...5 Hours Later...**

Kay was sitting on the window peering out when there came a sudden banging on the door. Kay stood and walked over. She opened it to find Cal, another one of Hiei's men standing before her. She allowed him into the room before turning and asking what was going on.

"We've found a human traveling in the woods; he doesn't look well1⁄4 Zi told me to come wake Hiei," he said hurriedly.

Kay frowned and walked over to the bed. She chanted lightly before placing her hand on Hiei's shoulder. "My lord, please wake up," Kay whispered.

Hiei's eyes fluttered open before quickly closing them once more. He rolled over, burying his head into the pillow and releasing a grown.

"My lord, your men have found a young human man in the woods. He's beaten up badly."

Hiei heard this and sat himself up on the bed. He gave her a quick glare before he was out of bed and ready to go. Cal told him to follow before they took off. They ran at top speed for about 10 minutes before they came across a small woods to the West of the school. They then came to a slow, finding five of Hiei's men all bent down by a figure.

"Move away from him," Hiei ordered. His men instantly stood and moved away revealing…

TBC

**A letter from the editor…..**

**BWHAHAHAHA WHAT HAVE THEY FOUND?**

**Can't be anyone's mom...Unless he was a demon, but he's human...**

**Lunar, just shut up and edit the next chapter for these people. Don't make them yellin' at me, 'cause you're slaking.**

**It's not slaking, it's the government's brainwashing center's fault with exams, which I'm proud to say I passed with no lower than a B AND the internet wouldn't let you open the file!**

**...No excuses!**


	34. Chapter 33

**WOOT THE NEXT CHAPTER! ANY HOW I HOPE TO GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE HAVING TO UP-DATE THIS! (INSERT DISCLAMMER HERE) WELL GET READING.**

...revealing Kurama laying upon the ground. He was in his human form, Cal's cape covering him. Hiei was instantly by Kurama's side checking his pulse and making sure that he was healthy. Hiei sat his hand down against Kurama's cheek.

"Kurama...Love, wake up. Come on," Hiei called softly. Kurama's breathing caught up, and his eyes opened and meet Hiei's. His eyes instantly widened and sparkled with delight. He through himself on Hiei, hugging him around his waist.

"I'm getting sick and tired of everyone picking on me!" Kurama said. Hiei let out a chuckle from this before lifting Kurama's chin and give him a deep passionate kiss. The men around them smiled at the scene. Hiei pulled away from Kurama and rested his forehead against Kurama's.

"Come, let's get you back to our room; your mother will be happy to know that you are back safely," Hiei said before standing.

He held out his hand to Kurama and pulled him up from the ground. When Kurama got to his feet he, put his arm around Hiei's shoulder and his other arm was lifted around Hiei's neck. Hiei then lifted Kurama into his arms.

Kurama looked startled up to Hiei. "Did you say my mother? Is she here?" Kurama asked.

Hiei smiled at him. "Yes, your moms here. She's a stubborn one. Yusuke went to get Kuwabara and told her you were missing, and she insisted on being here for me and you. She will be happy to know that you are safe."

Kurama smiled at Hiei before laying his head back on Hiei. "She's..._yawn_...is like that. You just got to love her. Now let me nap." He snuggled into Hiei's shirt, the apparition smiling at him, holding him closer as he continued back to the school.

When Hiei got them back, he brought Kurama in through the window. After setting him down on the bed, he went and got some pj's for Kurama, then to the bathroom to start the shower. He walked back out into the room and shook Kurama lightly.

Kurama sleepily opened his eyes and peered up at him through one eye. Hiei sat him up and helped him take off his shirt. "Let's get you showered and into some clean close before you go to bed," Hiei said pulling Kurama into the bathroom.

After they both showered and dressed, Hiei dragged Kurama back into the room. He tucked Kurama and himself into bed. The youko cuddled up into him and let out a deep sigh.

"This is nice," he said quietly.

"Yeah, we haven't been able to do this in a while. I missed you, Kurama," Hiei said as he kissed Kurama on the forehead.

"Mmm...Yeah, I missed you too...love you...Now, let's get some sleep..." Kurama mumbled before snuggling more into Hiei. He smiled at Kurama, before letting his eyes drift close.

**With Yusuke and the Gang Around Dinner **

**(Kurama and Hiei have been asleep for about 4 hours now...)**

Yusuke sighed from his spot on the couch. The gang had just finished training and were taking a break while dinner was being made. And upon Shiori's orders, they were to rest of the day. Everyone else had gone off to spend time with their friends or were napping. He was bored!

Hiei had been sleeping all day, and Yusuke was worried about him. If not for Yukina saying that he would be fine, Yusuke would have checked up on him by now. So, here he was bored out of his mind, waiting for dinner to get done. It seemed it was taking FOREVER! Or that's what it seemed to him.

Letting off another sigh, Yusuke stood and walked out into the kitchen to see how everything was going. Shiori, Yukina, Kat and Kyle were all cooking. Yusuke stood off to the side for a minute before he was noticed by Yukina.

"Yusuke? Is there something you need?" she asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "No, just bored...Is dinner almost done?" Yusuke asked.

Yukina nodded before turning back to the stove. "It's done and we were just getting ready to take some to Hiei and Kay. Would you help Shiori carry them?" Yukina asked before poring some tea into mugs and placing on the two trays he just then noticed.

"Yeah, nothin' better to do," Yusuke said walking over and picking up one tray. He and Shiori started walking toward Hiei's room. When Yusuke got there, he balanced the tray in one hand before opening the door. When he entered the room, he walked over to the nearest table and set his tray down. Shiori set her's down on the dresser next to the door. Yusuke looked around the room not seeing Kay and frowned.

"That wolf girl's not here anymore...I hope Hiei will just wake up," Yusuke said before walking over to the bed. He chuckled at the fact that the covers were completely covering Hiei as if he had barrowed into them. "Dude, he took sleeping like a log to a whole new level." Yusuke said jokingly before pulling the covers off them. He and Shiori were surprised and gasped as the covers hit the floor.

"Shuichi!" Shiori called out in surprise before rushing over to the bed. Kurama and Hiei both awoke with a surprise as arms wrapped around Kurama. "OH, MY BABY! You don't know how worried I've been. You aren't hurt are you?" she examined him then hugged him tight once more. "I'm so happy your okay." She continued to cry as she hugged Kurama. Hiei propped himself up on his elbow as he watched.

As Shiori was checking over him Kurama repeatedly, he told her that he was fine. This just caused Hiei to laugh even more. Shiori, giving Kurama his space, suddenly turned to Hiei and shoved him off the bed. He popped up from the floor and looked startled at her.

"Your so mean! How long has he been home? Were you even going to tell us?" Shiori asked shakily as a tear slid down her face. A confused look crossed Hiei's face as he looked at Kurama questionably. Kurama just smiled at him before giving his mom a hug.

"Oh mom, we were really tired, and we were going to tell you after we got some sleep," Kurama explained. Hiei got up from the floor and sat on the bed. Shiori released Kurama and frowned.

"Hiei, did you go and save Kurama?" she asked. Hiei shook his head.

"Then how in hell did Kurama get here?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama gave a sigh before scooting down the bed so he could lean his head on Hiei's shoulder. "It's a long story, and I'm too tired to tell you right now, All I want to do is go back to bed," he mumbled.

Shiori frowned at the comment before she remembered why it is they came in here in the first place. "Well, we brought dinner. We didn't know if Kay was still in here with Hiei, so we brought a tray for her. You can have it since she's not here." She got up and went to get the trays.. Kurama went to sit against the headboard. He gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes as his mother sat a tray on his lap while Yusuke gave Hiei the other.

"We'll come back later," Yusuke said while grabbing Shiori and dragging her out of the room. Kurama gave a giggle as he started to eat.

"Guess we have to thank Yusuke later. God knows that if he had let her stay in here, I would never get to sleep," Kurama laughed.

Hiei chuckled as he continued to eat. When they finished eating, he took the trays and set them over by the door on the dresser before walking back to the bed and slid in with his youko. Kurama cuddled into Hiei's arms before falling asleep.

The fire apparition stayed awake, gently running his fingers through Kurama's hair. Yusuke true to his word, came back about an hour and took the trays. About two hours later, Hiei finally managed to fall asleep.

**LOOK HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL AN UPDATE!!!**

**Any how Rand R please!**


	35. MUST READ FOR ME 2 UpDate

**READ READ READ!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**To My Dear Readers,**

**It has been brought to my attention that hardly anyone has Read How Love Is born… The story that comes before this story Mutant High… May be most of you started reading this first, but I am a little disappointed in the out come when it comes to that story. If you want me to hurry and up-date, then I am going to have to ask you a favor. My Friend, who also reads MH, has been talking to me. She feels that I should put MH on hold till HLIB has at the least 100 reviews… I said that I do not think that that is fair to you all but she does have a point. So if you all would be so kind as to go and Read and Review HLIB, I don't even care if its just a few people reviewing every chapter, but if you would do this I would feel a little better on the progression of this story. Un till I feel that enough people have done this I am putting MH on hold. This is going to be a disappointment to a lot of you readers. I am sorry if this up-sets you but if this is done then I promise that I will speed up my editor and up-date the next few chapters right after that!**

**I would also like to inform you that I have gotten started on the next story that will come after MH. It is a continue some of MH only its after the Yu Yu gang leaves the school and goes back to Japan. I hope that u will all read it… I'm sad to say but Mutant High is coming very close to an end. I hope you all have a good day…**

**Your Writer,**

**Hannah Mae**


	36. Chapter 34

Hay its me yeah I know long time ne? well this chapter was not edited by my editor, but instead by my little sister… I would like to ask if there is by any chance a Fan of this story that would like to beta for the story next in line and possibly others? Any how (insert disclaimer here) I hope that you like it im almost down with this story then the next one continues on as if it was the same story… any how get a hold of me if your interested in beta'ing….

The Next Morning 

The sun had barley just started rising when Hiei stirred. He opened his eyes, and was about to sit up when he felt a wait on his chest. Slowly he pushed the blanket down to reveal Kurama, snuggled up against hit chest. Hiei smiled and remembered that Kurama was finally back with him. Hiei gently ran his hands through Kurama's hair. He sat there for about and hour before Kurama started to show signs of waking.

Kurama turned and gave a groan into his pillow before snuggling it to it more. Feel it gently rising up and down almost lullabied him back to sleep. When he relished that pillows don't move… unless you move them. Groaning his opened his eyes and glared up at his 'pillow'. In return his pillow smiled at him. "Mm… good morning Hiei." Kurama mumbled before scooting up and giving Hiei a kiss.

"Mmm… good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" Hiei asked as Kurama cuddled into his arms.

"Yep like a kit." Kurama said sitting up and stretching. Hiei smiled at him as he got out of bed.

"Lets get a shower before meeting up with the others." Hiei said. Kurama went to the closet and pulled out clothes for Hiei and Himself. Before dragging Hiei in to the bathroom. They both hoped in to the shower and got cleaned up. Once finished they went to the kitchen were Hiei cooked breakfast. They were joined by Yusuke, and Yukina about ten minutes latter. They ate with a little conversation, and once they were done went to the Demon's den were Kurama and Hiei started to spar.

About an hour later their small group had gathered and were all watching the sparing match. (Yusuke even brought popcorn) Kurama and Hiei went at each other for another good hour before Kurama found himself pined to the ground. Hiei stood and smirked and held his hand out to help Kurama stand. Kurama grabbed his hand and flipped him before giving a giggle. "I don't know Hiei but I think I won." Kurama said mockingly as he stood up. Hiei glared at him.

"No way I had you pined!" Hiei said as he sat up. Kurama gave out a chuckle before running over to Yusuke and sitting next to him. He started stealing popcorn from Yusuke who gave a wine.

"Shiori! Kurama's eating my popcorn." Yusuke wined trying to move away from Kurama who keep following him.

"Hey come on we have even determined a victor! You can't start another fight with out determining a victor for the first." Hiei said walking over to the two fighting. He snagged the popcorn and disappeared. Before Kurama and Yusuke relished it he was on the other side of the room. Kurama made a pouting face were Yusuke looked PISSED.

"What the HELL, go make your own popcorn and give me mine back." He yelled running at Hiei. He was running right for him when once again Hiei disappeared, only to reappearing on the other side of the room next to Kurama. This left the bull charging Yusuke to run strait into the wall. Once he landed on the floor with an oomph, Hiei handed Kurama the popcorn. Kurama smiled and hugged him before sitting on the floor to continue eating.

"Thanks Hiei, you win." Kurama said. Hiei smiled and sat down next to Kurama. Kurama offered him some popcorn and he took some popping it into his moth.

"So what ye got planed 'Rama and 'Iei?" sleepy Jin asked. Giving a big yawn at the end. Kurama paused in his popcorn eating to turn and looked at him. He then shrugged and went back to eating.

" Don't know." Kurama mumbled. Hiei smiled and stopped eating.

"Kurama, do you remember were they took you?" Hiei asked. Kurama paused and looked up at him, and nodded yes.

" I remember every thing about the place." Kurama said. Hiei gave a small frown.

"Kurama how did you get out?" Hiei asked out of curiosity. Kurama smiled at them.

"So I take it you all want to know, well I guess that I should get started…

**Kurama's story**

At about 7pm the door opens once again to reveal the demon from earlier. He once more carried another tray in his hands. He set it down and picked up the other one before leaving. Kurama stood once he had left and walked over to the tray, This time the tray had some kind of stir-fry on it, with a bowl of mixed fruit, a slice of bread and a pot of tea. Kurama smelt the tea and was pleased to find that it was Rosemary tea. Kurama took the bowl of mixed fruit, the sliced bread and the tea over to his bed, and ate before setting his plan in to motion.

Kurama set the bowl and teacup back on the tray once he finished. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, covering him self up. He lay there until he heard the door open. There was some shuffling, before the side of the bed behind him sagged. A hand started to run through his hair. Kurama kept his breathing slow and even to appear asleep. The sent behind him was no doubly the demon from before. Kurama lay there still listening for anything. Then suddenly the demon began to speak.

"I don't know why you lords fight us so much. You and lord Hiei were once bound on taking over the human world, why did you stop? It was that human you got so close to… She changed you from the old Youko… you've forgotten me… and yet I haven't you… you saved my life once, its only fitting that I help you… sleep well my lord soon you will be with you mate." The demon said, before he stood. Kurama could hear him pick up the tray, open and close the door. Kurama did not move from his bed for another 10 minutes to make sure that he was not coming back.

Kurama sat up right on the bed. He moved to the center of the bed and started meditating. About 45 minutes of this Kurama's hair started to streak red, and his ears and tail started to disappear. When an hour had passed Kurama sat panting fully changed back to his human form. Shakily he stood and reached up to his neck for the ward that was placed there. His hand landed on it and no pain came to him. He grabbed it and roughly yanked it off. He tossed it to the floor and gave a sigh as he felt his Ki released.

Kurama stood and walked over to the window, reaching out he laid his hand on the glass. When nothing happened he gave a smile. Quickly he grabbed the ward and feed it to one of his plants to make it look as though he was let out. He opened the window and summoned vines to step on once he got on the out side of the window he closed it quietly using a baby vine he locked the window. He then had the plants lower him to the ground.

Once he hit ground he gave off a soft smile, and changed in to his fox form. From there he took off through the woods. He ran for days lousing track, the only thing he cared about was getting out of there. Finally he came to a stop, because he was too tired to go on. He curled up against a tree and closed his eyes. Some time the next morning he changed back to his human form. He sat up and yawned and leant back against the tree. He peered up at the sky, it was about noon. Gathering up as much strength as he could he tried to stand but his legs gave out. As he hit the ground he let out a yelp.

He sat on the ground leaning against the tree. He gave a sigh and was about to go back to sleep when suddenly someone dropped out of the tree in front of his. A sword was held against his neck. Kurama looked up startled. He then noticed the symbol on the belt he wore. It was Mukuro's symbol. Knowing that they would not harm him he let himself slip off to sleep.

**End of Kurama's story**

"And that's when Hiei woke me up and took me back to our room, we went to bed and now we're here, and that's what happened." Kurama said. Sometime during the story Hiei and moved in to his lap and they had finished the popcorn.

"So he just wants to repay you for your help? Do you remember who he is at all?" Touya asked. Kurama leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could but my memories as Youko are a blur, I can remember bits and pieces but not much detail… I may be able to if I meditated in my Youko form, but my energy is to weak right now to do that.**" **Kurama mumbled. "And after all that's not what we need to worry about. They by now know that I am gone, and are bound to take action. So we need to as well." Kurama said. Hiei let out a sigh.

"Your right the only question is what kind of action do we take?" Hiei sighed. Jin smiled at Hiei.

"Ye are right, but I think I's know what we should be doing." He said with a big grin on his face. Touya looked at his mate uncertain.

"What are you talking about Jin?" Touya asked. Jin's smile only got bigger.

"We need to be getting DRUNK! PARTY!!!" Jin yelled. Everyone sweat drop except Chuu who looked quite excited.

"Alright!!! I'm IN!!" Chuu yelled while jumping up in excitement. Kurama chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"How in the world can that help? If we got waited and then were attacked we would be venerable!" Hiei yelled at them for there stupidity. Kurama hugged him closer.

"Oh come on Hiei lighten up, for once I think Jin was joking around, and two Chuu fights better when drunk or did you forget that?" Kurama teased. Hiei huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Fine then let them all get drunk, then act like Asses. I'm not sticking around!" Hiei said standing from Kurama's lap and moving toward the door. Kurama sighed and got up to follow him. He paused and turned back to the others.

" We'll be back latter, the only one allowed any kind of alcohol is Demons and humans over the age of 21… AND I MEAN FULL BLOODED DEMONS YUSUKE!" Kurama said as he walked out of the room. Yusuke flopped down on the mat and started whining about never having any fun.

Kurama followed Hiei's Ki signature to their room. He opened the door to find Hiei lying on the bed with a book in hand. Kurama walked to the side of the bed and took Hiei's book away from him just as he was able to start reading. "Hiei love… what was that all about?" Kurama said Pushing Hiei down on the bed straddling Hiei's waist. He laid his head on Hiei chest.

"I'm just hate their childish behavior… I mean come on here we are about to go to war and they wanted to get wasted! You would think that they would use their head. For all we know they could attack us tomorrow or tonight! I guess that I'm…" Kurama interrupted Hiei by kissing him. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's head as Kurama deepened the kiss.

"You worry to much love… God, I missed you!" Kurama said hugging Hiei as close to him as he could. Hiei smiled to himself before flipping them over so Kurama was on the bottom. Hiei gave him another passionate kiss, witch Kurama fully returned.

" Well my lords as mush as I like were this could lead to we've got problems." Hiei broke the kiss and looked up startled to see…

TBC

**Hope you like it will up-date when I get 10 reviews!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone… well this here is a up-date for you all… but this ones special its deadcated to Youko6754 for doing a good deed! Everyone must send her love! Any how…(insert disclaimer here) I still would like a few more reviews on How Love is Born….**

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

**Just to let you all know the next story to be titled A Family… Is coming and it picks up RIGHT after this one. No really… this one is a little TBC and goes right into that one… so I hope that you all start reading it… any how GO READ!**

Hiei and Kurama both sat up to see Zi and Koki standing near the window. Kurama recognized them from in the forest, but didn't further know them. Hiei sat right up and got off the bed.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked as he came to stand before them.

"My lord, there is an army gathering in the woods about five hours away from here. It's them, and we await orders," said Zi.

Hiei's eyes widened. "Gather all of the men while I gather the humans. We will meet in the back courtyard in ten minutes. Don't just stand there, GO!" Hiei ordered. The two took off.

Once they were gone, Hiei turned to Kurama. "You go back to the Demons' Den and gather the gang; I'm going to go get the teachers." He turned for the door but was stopped by Kurama who grabbed his arm. Kurama pulled Hiei into a kiss before walking out the door.

Hiei took off to the professor's office and through open the door. Just his luck, the professor and two of the teachers were in there.

"Assemble your fighters and meet in the back courtyard. It has started," Hiei said before taking off again.

The gang came running out not long after followed by the teachers. Then, a few minutes later, demons started appearing out of nowhere. They stood silent and waited for the rest. When Zi and Koki arrived, Hiei took that as a sigh that they were all accounted for.

"Good, now that were all here, the fight is upon us. About five hours away from here the opposing army has made camp. It is time to settle thing so that this stupid fight can end! My fellow demons, I want to remind you to stay away from the humans. Let the others take care of them. As for any demon not your comrade, you are to kill them! ALL OF THEM! As for you humans, those of you on my squad wait for my commands; the rest of you do what you must to the enemies. It is not my place to command you." Hiei then started to direct the ones in front of him. He walked over to were the rest of the squad was standing.

"Jin, keep a eye on Rough. Bui, you keep an eye on Kat, and¼well Kyle, I don't know what to say about you¼No one can really keep and eye on you," sighed Hiei. "Kyle just stay as close to the others as you can; if you need help, then call out. Yusuke, is there anyway you can summon Puu, because we need a quick ride¼If we can go ariel, we should get there with in an hour."

Yusuke smiled. "Way ahead of you, PUU GET OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled. Everyone turned and gave him a funny look before the wind started to pick up, and Puu came flying above them in his phoenix form. Puu landed with a shrill and nudged his head into Yusuke's chest. "Well, those of you who need a ride, get on."

Rough, Kat, Kyle, Yukina, and Renku all got on Puu. Yusuke gave a smirk and turned to give Hiei a thumbs up.

"Good. You all get a head start. We'll all catch up with you," Hiei said to everyone before going over to the teachers. "So, what's your plan?"

"We are going to take the jet and follow you guys. Then, once we get there, we'll just follow your lead," Xavier said.

Hiei nodded. "Well then, let's get going," he said before turning to his men that are still around.

RRR

It only took about 10 minute for the X-men to get ready and set in the jet. Once it lifted off the ground, Hiei took off into the air flying in front of the jet. Below him, he could see everyone else making their way through the woods.

It wasn't long before Hiei caught up with Kurama and the others. Kurama flew next to Hiei with his plant-like wings.

"Fox, I'm not so sure that you should be fighting with us. You're still not up to full strength," Hiei said anxiously.

Kurama turned to him with a warm smile. "Don't worry about me; I feel fine¼ If it makes you feel better, I'll stay close to the humans. That way I'll also be watched by the others¼ but I don't think anything will happen to me, and I don't think anything will happen to you or Yusuke either. After all, that demon did say that he was doing this for us."

Hiei only nodded. Kurama had a point, but that did not make him feel any better. "Just be careful! I wouldn't want anything to happen to your sorry ass again," said Hiei. Kurama smiled at his concern before doing a loopy loop in the air.

"Love you too, Hiei." Kurama said before flying up to the others.

Hiei sighed and shook his head before moving up. They flew for about four and a half hours before Hiei told them all to descend.

They all meet up on the ground and decided that from there they would continue on foot. They all started to move quietly though the woods, directed by Jin, who kept taking off into the air. Touya and Kurama stayed close to one another as they made there way to the camp. Hiei stayed by his squad members, who stayed near the teachers.

RRR

When they were about half a mile away from the camp, Hiei stopped them all. "All right, first we see if they will surrender, then if not, we fight. I only want the humans to be with me during the talk. The rest of you I want you to hide yourselves among the trees. If I draw my sword, then you are to charge," Hiei explained before turning and walking toward the camp, followed my his squad, the teachers, and the spirit detective gang.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama all walked up front, followed by the humans. As they walked through camp, a few of the demons bowed, where as others stood up in alarm.

"Where is your leader? I'm calling him out," Hiei started.

A few demons went running, he assumed to get the leader of the revolt. Not three minutes later, the demon who kidnapped Kurama came walking in front of their group.

"My Lords', how nice to see you," he said coming to a stop, the other mutants behind him.

"Cut the shit ass wipe," Yusuke snarled at him. The demon didn't make a move, but smiled a bit.

"Yusuke hush. We have come for only one reason, to put a stop to your actions; you can surrender or we will kill you all. Your choice, all though I do hope that you pick the second one," Hiei smirked.

The demon before him and smiled. "Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I wouldn't have a backup plan? No, I didn't plan for Lord Youko to free himself, but I did my homework."

The demon mocked before rising his hand in the air. Three demons dropped to the ground. In their arms was Yukina. "Your only other weakness, your dear little sister," the demon snarled, while moving behind Yukina and the demons.

"Hiei! Get out of here¼ just do what they say¼ please." Yukina cried out.

Hiei stood there unmoving. The being before him was not his sister. It didn't smell or feel like her. And Yukina only called him brother now. He dropped his hand to the belt and unsheathed his sword. He dropped the tip to the ground before glaring at the demon in front of him with a predatory look.

"Demon, I will take pleasure in killing you. First, you mock my love, then you mock my sister. You will not live to the end of the battle." Then, Hiei charged him.

At that minute, the men hidden in the forest jumped out and started charging the demons. The humans started charging whatever was closes to them. Kurama and Yusuke stood where they were. No one came close to them, nor did they pay them any mind.

Kurama's sweat dropped as demons ran past them to attack someone else behind him. He turned and looked to see that Yusuke was having a similar problem. Every time Yusuke attacked a demon, they would dogged him and charge someone else.

Yusuke gave out a growl and punched a random demon in the head. "Hey, you fag, fight me!" he screamed, but the demon took off to fight something else.

Kurama walked over and stood beside him. "Well, isn't this an interesting fight?" he commented.

Yusuke glared at the ones who would not oppose him. "This is a fucking war and NO ONE WILL FIGHT ME!" Yusuke screamed, swinging at a demon that ran by him.

Kurama laughed as he made random blades of grass grow and pop up from the ground, killing random demons on the opposing team.

"Well Yusuke, then you'll just have to fight a different way." commented Kurama as he made a tree branch go through another demons head. Brains sprayed out onto the ground before the tree went normal once more.

"Gruesome, Dude." Yusuke said a little disgusted as he watched. He then picked up a large rock and smashed it over a near by demon's head, cracking it open. He went over and picked up a lag an smashed another demon over the head with it. After that, he blasted it with his spirit gun. "See Kurama, I got this shit down."

Kurama shook his head. "I don't see how you can be so messy." Kurama said and killed four demons with on blade of grass. (_Editor: Why do you have to be such a neat freak? Huh?_)

"Don't matter if it's messy or not, just as long as I get to kill stuff¼ What the¼" Yusuke said stopping as the ground started to shake. Kurama's eyes widened and he turned to Yusuke.

"It's the dragon! Hiei must be using it! We got to get the humans out of here fast!" Kurama said before yelling out to everyone calling a retreat.

**...back to where Hiei was chasing the demon dude...**

Hiei slashed at the demon, but he moved like water, dogging his every swing. Hiei growled to himself as he threw his Katana to the side and started to through punches now.

"My Lord, you seem to be having trouble hitting me." The demon said in a mocking tone. "I don't see why you're fighting me. Why can't you just give in? Do you always want to be a slave to the ignorant brat that's next in line to rule the three worlds? Over you, over your people, over your lover? Why should he pick who dies and who can come back?" The demon yelled.

Hiei paused for a second before he finally understood what this was all about. "This isn't about us lords is it. We're just a tool to you. What is it that you fight for _demon_." Hiei snarled out the last word.

"I want what should be mine! I want what was taken from me. I want to have my onna back. I want her so bad, BUT HE WONT GIVE HER BACK!" The demon yelled, slashing Hiei across the face. He had just enough time to dodge the full blow. During that, he noticed what he was slashed at with. It was a blade of water.

"So, you are a water demon, but not just any water demon, you are a water elemental. Now I know how to finish you," Hiei said before coming to a stop. He ripped the wards off his Jagon and his arm and started summoning the Black Dragon. (_It's so pretty!_)

The ground started to shake as black fire started to strike the ground. The flames started to circle Hiei, his eyes turned pitch black and the fire increasing constantly. The demon backed away, eyes widened in fear. The other demons surrounding him started to backup as well.

"As I said when we started, YOU WILL NOT LIVE THOUGH THIS BATTLE!" Hiei shouted then finished summoning released the Black Dragon.

The dragon burst from his arm, devouring the demon that was in front of him before moving on to most of the lesser demons that had also surrounded him. When Hiei felt it was enough, he called the dragon back. He was surprised when the dragon came back willingly. It curled itself around his arm and rested peacefully after it burped.

Hiei sighed and dropped to one knee. He heard rushing before a hand fell onto his shoulder. He lifted his head up to come face-to-face with Kurama.

"Nice to see that your okay...So, how did we do?" Hiei asked before leaning himself against Kurama.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and smiled. "We did just fine; all the humans are accounted for. There wasn't any mistakes, and you took out the big bad demon. The brotherhood retreated a while ago, and we're just going to have to leave them up to the X-men. We can finally go home now," Kurama said.

Hiei smiled and brought his hand around Kurama's head pulling him in to a kiss.

About mid kiss, Hiei pulled back in surprise as the dragon on his arm started to move about. It started to whined itself around Kurama's arm as well as Hiei's.

Kurama looked down before stiffening up. "Hiei, wha..?" Kurama didn't finish, but instead stared at the dragon as it went totally up his arm.

"What's going on¼ SHIT!" Yusuke said, coming up to them, the others in toe.

Some of them looked shocked, where as the rest didn't see anything wrong. "Kurama, why is the dragon wrapped around your arm¼ I mean Hiei's the only one to ever summon and control it and...Tell me what's going on!" Yusuke mumbled confused.

Kurama frowned before moving to trace the dragon. "We have no clue what's going on either, Yusuke." he set his arm back down. He gave a sigh before moving to kiss Hiei once more.

Right in the middle of the kiss, Kurama pulled back and griped his arm. The dragon had started to heat up and it was burning him. Kurama pulled his hand away, because is was to hot to hold. Hiei grabbed his arm and pulled it close to him. He tried trailing out some of his Ki to lure the dragon back but nothing happened.

Kurama, by now, was in a lot of pain; a few tears ran down his face. After about five minutes the burning stopped, and the dragon moved back to Hiei's arm. Kurama looked at his arm and frowned. The burn mark was red and swelling. It was more than likely be left for along time. Hiei grabbed Kurama's good hand and pulled him up.

"We should all start heading back to the school now. Kurama when we get there, we should have Yukina heal this up," Hiei said before they all started to head back.

**editor's note**

* * *

Luna: Mine!

Mae: Lunar, it's mine! Give it back!

Luna: MINE!

Mae: Fine, keep it.

Luna: Yeah! I get the Jolly Rancher! _happy dance_

Mae: You know, you're selfish and crazy right.

Luna: Yup! Next chapter, last chapter. Nah nah, no more editing for me after that. I win!

**I WOULD LIKE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I WILL UP-DATE NEXT… PLEASE ******** HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Hay everyone it me im back. dancing any how here is it the last chapter in this story. Sorry that it took so long. I was having some problems of my own that I needed to take care of before I could work on this story. Good news tho the next one is almost finished. AND YOUR GOING TO LOVE IT! I have been trying to get caught up on all of them so if you're a fan of my other stories worry not im going to work on them a bit to. Any how, my editor had to stop so now im with out one. I did have a person volunteer but she never got back to me so the spots open. If your interested E-mail me. (insert disclaimer here.)**

Everyone headed back to the school. When they landed they all split up to rest because it was late at night. Hiei dragged Kurama in to their room and told him to stay while he went and got Yukina. Kurama nodded and sat on the bed he burnt arm cradled close to his body. Hiei didn't take long with getting Yukina. Yukina walked into the room and sat next to Kurama on the bed.

"Let me see your arm please." She asked Kurama. Kurama held out his arm to Yukina. She gasped in shock at the burn. "This was done by the dragon? Why would it do something like that… I'll heal it as best as I can." Yukina said setting to work. In no time at all she had it healed up.

"You two should get some rest you've been fighting and flying all day. I will leave you to rest, and about the wound Kurama I wouldn't worry about it. The dragon must have had some reason for doing it… and I think that you will find out in time. Good night my brothers." Yukina said as she left the room.

"Lets shower before bed." Hiei suggested. Kurama nodded and followed him to the bathroom. They both showered and prepared for bed. They then drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Hiei awoke at the same time as normal. Kurama was curled in his arms against his chest. Hiei smiled down at him before kissing Kurama's forehead. Kurama snuggled in to Hiei more. Hiei gently shook Kurama's shoulder. Moaning Kurama lifted his head up and peered at Hiei with half lidded eyes. Hiei smiled down at him and gave him another kiss on the head, before shoving him off the bed.

"Morning Kurama, get up we got a lot to do." Hiei said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Kurama lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. When Hiei came out of the bathroom he saw that Kurama had not maven. He walked over and sat on Kurama's stomach.

"Kurama is something wrong?" Hiei asked concerned. Kurama weakly smiled at him.

"Its nothing much, I was just thinking. After this mission things aren't going to be the same at home. Mother knows what I am, and I think its time for me to move out." Kurama said. Hiei stood up and offered him his hand. Kurama took it and was heaved off the floor.

"Your worrying to much. I think we need a few days for vacation. What do you say about a trip to the Maki for a while?" Hiei suggested while getting them close from the closet.

"Hmm doesn't sound half bad. It will give us some time to our self's. We could go to one of my old dens…" Kurama started.

"Good then its settled. We leave when the others go back. We'll send our stuff home with the others." Hiei insisted leaving no room to argue. Kurama chuckled to himself.

"You planed this out already didn't you?" Kurama asked while dressing him self. Hiei turned and smirked at him.

"I have, started planning when you got kidnapped." Hiei noted as he waited for Kurama to finish dressing. When Kurama was dressed they went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. They then ate. When they were done eating they went back to their room and packed their stuff up put some in a pile to take with them and some in a pile for the others to take back to Genki's. By the time they were all done it was about 8 in the morning and everyone was just getting up.

Kurama and Hiei headed off to the kitchen were they found Shiori and Yukina helping cook breakfast with the teachers. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the table talking. Kurama and Hiei went over to join them.

"so don't worry about me, after all there are plenty of hot girls just waiting to be found. Hay guys, aren't you usually up before us?" Yusuke asked when they sat down. Kurama smiled at them and shook his head.

"We have been up Yusuke we were just packing." Kurama explained. Kuwabara smirked at him.

"Your always ahead of us aren't you… Hay how's your arm?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked down at his arm. It wasn't in pain or had he even remembered that it was hurt.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot it was even hurt… Its not causing me pain or anything so I guess its better then what it was yesterday." Kurama said. Hiei reached over and ran his hand across it. Kurama got shivers that ran up his spine.

"It looks better then what it did yesterday." Hiei noted. Kurama nodded before turning back to the others in the room.

"Umm Hiei and I have a announcement to tell you all. We have decided to take a vacation, and are going to go to the Maki and stay for a few weeks. So if you would we packed most of our stuff up for you to take back to Genki's place." Kurama said to them all. Shiori looked a bit shocked and upset to here that he was not coming home with her after everything that had happened.

"How long exactly are you planning on staying?" She asked them. Kurama shrugged his shoulders.

"We haven't really planed that far yet. But we both agree that we need a vacation and the best place to take it would be the Maki." Kurama explained.

"Were leaving with the others today. All we got to do is call Botan and we can leave." Hiei explained. Everyone looked shocked at there announcement. Hiei stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Kurama there by him self.

"Well I guess that that takes care of everything." Kurama said standing up to follow Hiei. He made it out of the room before he was stopped by his mom.

"Su… Kurama I was just wondering if this decision was made because of me… I mean now that I know that your special and all." Shiori said stopping him so they could talk. Kurama turned and smiled at his mom.

"Mom none of this is your fault… I just need some time to myself. I love you a lot and with everything that has been happening Hiei and I need some time. We'll both come home sometime in the next few months and then we'll have a BIG family talk…" (COFFCOFF HINT HINT pokes editor and winks at her… sorry back to the story) Kurama said. Shiori nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Kurama went back to the room and helped Hiei take their stuff out of the room, putting it in front of the door. They then took off to the back yard were the demons all started to gather. After they were all assembled Hiei called Botan and asked her to open a portal. They waited for all their friends to say good buys before they started walking to the portal

They how ever were stopped by Kuwabara and Yusuke before they entered the portal.

"Yo guys wait up for a second." Yusuke yelled out to them They stopped and turned to him only to have something tossed at them. Kurama caught it and looked down at the box in his hands. The box was a box of condoms. They both looked up at the other two clearly concerned.

"Yusuke, what is the meaning of these?" Kurama asked waving the box in his hands.

"Now children don't forget to use protection in all sexual activities." Kuwabara said in a mocking tone before taking off to hide behind the students. Kurama's eye twitched as he watched Yusuke brake out laughing.

"Thanks you guys. Well be sure to use them." Hiei said grabbing the box looking at it funny. The put it in his packet and grabbed Kurama's hand dragging him though the portal. Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke before looking a little concerned.

"Hay Yusuke do you think Hiei knew what those were?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke stopped laughing and looked thoughtful for a second before he grinded widely.

"Dam man I don't think he had clue." Yusuke managed out before he start laughing once more.

**And that's the end of this story… Coming soon the next in the series "**_**A**__**Family**_**". That I hope to be putting up soon but I need a editor for it!!!!**


	39. AN

HI all my Readers… this is a AN to one of my readers sorry to get your hopes up but this story is done. Anna Jagonishi, If you could e-mail me for some reasons I cant get on to your profile on I would love for you to edit the next story. That is if you are still interested.


	40. HELP

Save our storys! Save ! Please sign this petition!

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
